


Finding Home

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Depressive thoughts in some chapters, F/M, Mostly Fluff, NSFW in later chapters, Suicidal Thoughts in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: AU where Sam is not a treasure hunter, but a simple thief. After a robbery goes wrong he ends up in jail for 13 years. Because his relationship with Nate worsened after he went to jail, he doesn't have a place where he can go after he is free, so he has to live on the streets. That's when you meet him.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally. 

His sentence was over, and he can go home now. Well, he doesn’t have a home, he doesn’t even know where his brother lives. The last time Sam saw Nathan was at the court, where he was sentenced to 13 years of prison, for a crime he haven’t committed. It was his partner who shot the guard in the museum, instantly killing him, but the judge didn’t believe him, and worst of all, his little brother didn’t believe him either.

The only things Sam had in his bag as he stepped through the gates, was a pair of jeans and a shirt for change, a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He imagined this day a thousand times in his head, but none of them were like this. He imagined as Nate was waiting for him, but who he wanted to kid? He haven’t heard from him for years. The last letter he got from him was four years ago, when he wrote that he became a father.

Oh yeah, the letters. They were in his bag too. Not much, but it was more than nothing. It pained him, that his little brother didn’t believe that he was innocent… Okay, not innocent, he was a thief after all, while his brother stayed on the right side of the law, but he wasn’t a murderer, and Nate knew this. But the evidence fooled everyone, and it was enough to ruin his life not just for 13 years, but forever.

Because now he had nowhere to go.

He looked back at the prison and he wondered for a moment if it would’ve been better if he was sentenced for a lifetime.

He took a deep breath and went for the nearest bus stop. One of the guards who gave him the pack of cigarettes gave him a few dollars too, so he could catch a cab and buy food, but the bus was cheaper, so maybe he could go to a cheap motel for a night too.

That was 6 months ago. Now here he was, sitting on a dirty blanket, in his dirty clothes, reading a dirty newspaper he grabbed from a dirty trashcan with his dirty hands.

Yeah… It would’ve been better if he was sentenced for a lifetime. Or even better. If he was sentenced to death.

The look people gave him… He knew that look. That was the look he gave homeless people 13 years ago. Disgust with a mix of pity. And these people were his prey. It was hard to get close to them undetected, because who wouldn’t be suspicious of a homeless person getting close to them, but he was lucky so far. 

A small smile appeared on Sam’s lips as he successfully stole the asshole’s wallet from his pocket. He looked back at his spot… yes he has a spot now. Two spots, to be specific: one in the park, and one in the nearby street, next to a building, where he can hide if it’s raining.

Or to be more specific: where they can hide.

Oh yeah, he’s not alone, he has a little ball of fur, laying on his blanket, a german shepherd. She was about 3 months old and Sam found her in a trashcan. Some heartless asshole just dumped her, and it was luck Sam found her, because she almost starved to death. He decided to call her Bonny.

Sam made his way over to a hot-dog stand and bought two hot-dogs and a bottle of water. He was glad that he could at least buy food here, because he wasn’t allowed in any shop, and this man was nice enough to serve him. He walked back to his blanket and Bonny looked at him with happy eyes as she saw the food in his hand. Sam smirked.

“Are you hungry?” - he asked as he sat down next to her and tore a small amount and gave it to her.

He watched as Bonny ate happily and when he saw that she was full, he started to eat the rest. He poured water in Bonny’s bowl - which was a plastic cup, the hot-dog man gave him - then he took a few gulps of the bottle too as he looked around.

It was a sunny and rather hot day, considering it was September, but Sam was worried. He was released from the prison in April, and it was warm then too, and he was scared to think about how he and Bonny were going to survive the winter. Where should they go? Should they go to a homeless shelt…

His thoughts were interrupted when a giant black and white something slammed into him, making him drop his hot-dog and water as he fall on his back with a groan.

“Oh my god, Rocco, no!” - he heard a woman scream, and he also heard as Bonny started to bark in her tiny voice.

Sam groaned as he slowly sat back up, and looked up to see what happened. He gasped a little when he came face to face with a big dalmatian dog, and he swore it was grinning at him.

“Bad dog! Very bad dog!” - the same voice said angrily, and Sam looked behind the dog to see the owner.

And he almost gasped again. She was simply the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on.

You reached your dog, and the poor old man, whom he had ran over.

You glared at Rocco, then turned to the man. He had a beard on his face and he was dirty, and when you were on your way here, you prepared yourself for the horrible smell you were going to feel, but to your surprise, he wasn’t stinky. It was just a mixture of smoke and sweat, and it was like on any other person after maybe a workout.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” - you asked the man as you looked at his belongings.

You noticed the big bag next to him and you wondered for a moment that maybe he has some soap or something in it.

“Ugh, uhm, yeah, yeah, I’m alright.” - he answered in a surprisingly pleasant voice.

Your eyes found his food on the ground and you gasped.

“Oh, god! I’m terribly sorry, please, let me buy you another one!” - you said and you didn’t let him answer you, you hurried to the hot-dog stand and bought a hot-dog and a bottle of water and a coke too.

You hurried back to him and reached them out for him.

“I bought you a coke as an apology.” - you said with a shy smile.

“You didn’t have to.” - Sam accepted everything nonetheless, it was 13 years ago since he last drink coke after all.

“The least I could do.” - you waved it off, and then your eyes widened when you saw his dog.

“Aaawww, and who is this little guy?” - you asked and Sam watched surprised as you leaned down and pulled the dog in your arms.

The people were afraid of Bonny, she was a stray dog after all, a little dirty, and they were afraid that she was sick or something.

“Uhm, it’s a girl, and her name is Bonny.” - Sam said with a little smile.

“Bonny, huh? I like it, Anne Bonny was a kick-ass pirate, is that right?” - you asked Bonny, as you scratched her chin and she throw her head backwards in satisfaction.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He loved history, especially, pirate history, his mom used to tell him stories about them.

“You like pirates?" 

"Well, there’s a show about them, you know, Black Sails, it’s awesome.” - you grinned at him.

“Really? I haven’t heard of it.” - he said as he took a bite from his hot-dog.

You watched from the corner of your eye as he ate and how he eyed Rocco. It was weird, you never thought that you would have a pleasant conservation with a homeless… God, as you thought about it, you sounded like a horrible person. Why would someone be less of a person just because life treated them poorly?

“Jesus, I’m such an asshole, my name’s ‘Y/N’.” - you said as you put Bonny down and gave her a treat from your pocket, while you were looking at the man.

“Sam.” - he bowed his head with a smile.

“Well Sam, it was nice to meet you, and sorry again for running you over.” - you said with a giggle.

“It’s okay, I think he did it because he likes me.” - Sam said as he patted Rocco’s head and he happily wiggled his tail.

“Uhm, actually it was kinda my fault, see that frisbee, over there?” - you pointed behind him.

Sam turned around and saw it in the grass not far behind him.

“Yeah, I threw that, and it was supposed to go that way.” - you said awkwardly as you pointed in the opposite direction.

Sam laughed out loud, and you smiled hearing that.

“Nice skills.” - he said still laughing.

“Hey!” - you said faking offense. - “Do you want Rocco to run you over again?”

“Oh, god no, he’s heavy!”

“Yes, he is.” - you smiled. - “Come on, Rock, bring it back!” - you said and he ran to it and brought it back, but when you reached for it, he didn’t gave it to you, but turned his head and took a few steps away from you.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?" 

Sam laughed again.

"Yeah, very funny.” - you rolled your eyes, but smiled, and waved to him, as you started walking away with Rocco.

“Bye.” - Sam waved too, and a happy sigh left his lips. 

Bonny whined next to him and he looked down, and saw her looking after you.

“I know.” - he said as he scratched her ear. 

Then his face fell, and the sad thoughts clouded his mind again.

“But I don’t have a chance with her. I mean, who goes for a homeless guy? Besides you, hmm?” - he gave her a sad smile and took a sip of the coke.


	2. Chapter 2

While you were walking home with your dog, you thought back to your encounter with the homeless man. He wore a brown shirt, dark pants, brown boots, and he had a beard on his face. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and it was pulled back into a low ponytail. And you could tell by the wrinkles around his eyes that he was much older than you.

But you’ve also noticed that he had beautiful hazel coloured eyes, with a warm look in them, and he had an attractive smile with surprisingly white teeth. You wondered how long he had been living on the streets and how he had ended up without a home. He seemed like a nice man, so he either doesn’t have a family to help him, or they must’ve had a serious fight if they didn’t ask him to live with them.

You went up the stairs to your apartment, opened the door and went inside. Rocco immediately ran to his fluffy bed, and you were a little jealous because he had a place to lay down.

You looked around in your empty apartment with a long sigh. You moved in only a few days ago and you didn’t have any furnitures yet, just a small dining table with two chairs. You didn’t even have a bed yet, just a matress in your bedroom.  
You were working as a waitress in your hometown for a few years, and when you had enough money, you decided to leave that place and moved in to the big city. You found a job in a small bakery not far from here, which belonged to an old lady. You’re going to start there next week. You hoped that you’ll be able to buy some furniture before that.

Your apartment was tiny, it only had a small hall, a living room, one room, a kitchen, and a small bathroom with a toilet. But it was enough for you, you were living on your own after all. But you were planning to make it as homey as possible.

You went into the kitchen and opened your fridge and decided to eat the leftovers from earlier, and while you heated it up, you were thinking about what to buy next for your apartment.

You already had a fridge, a microwave, a washing machine and a television, these were the most important stuff. You still needed a bed, a couch, a TV stand, a wardrobe, a coffee table, some shelves, nightstands…

So yeah, you still needed a lot of stuff.

Okay, you already had a mattress to sleep on, so the bed could wait, but you really needed a wardrobe to put away your clothes. There were at least four big boxes which were filled with your clothes, and all these boxes laying around started to drive you crazy.

Definitely a wardrobe first.

The next day, after you took Rocco out for a quick walk, you decided to buy a wardrobe. You were lucky, because you found a perfect one in the first shop you went in. After the workers were nice enough to help you put it in your car, you drove home and faced your first problem.

It was so heavy that you couldn’t lift it up alone, and you had a feeling that it needed two people to assembly it. The only problem was that you only moved in this city a few days ago and you didn’t have any friends here. Who should you ask for help?

You massaged your temples with your fingers and exited the car. You had to leave the wardrobe in your car, until you find a solution to your problem.  
‘Maybe I should ask one of the neighbours.’ - you thought as you were walking up the stairs.

But you didn’t know any of them, and you were too shy to ask them.

“Shit.” - you sighed as you opened your door, and went inside.

Rocco ran to you to greet you. You smiled down at him and patted his head, then you went in front of the TV and sat down on a pillow.

“What should I do now Rock? Who should I ask for help?” - you asked him as you patted him. 

Suddenly he ran away and a few seconds later he returned with his frisbee in his mouth.

“Oh yeah, that quick walk around the house wasn’t enough, I knoOOOH MY GOD!” - your eyes went wide when the realization hit you.

“Rocco you’re a genius!” - you exclaimed happily as you jumped up from your pillow and ran to your door with Rocco hot on your heels, barking happily.

\-----

Sam sat on his blanket with Bonny in his lap as he patted her. He was staring off to space, thinking about you.

Again.

He couldn’t keep you out of his head, not last night, and not now. He thought that maybe it was because you were the first - well second person after Mr. Hot Dog Man - who was nice to him. 

Or maybe it was because you were so pretty, that you literally took his breath away. 

Or maybe both.

It doesn’t matter to him, because you were clouding his mind day and night and he couldn’t do anything about it. He wondered if he ever going to see you again.

‘Right, because she wants to chat with some dirty ass homeless guy while she’s walking her dog. She’s probably never going to lay her foot in here.’ - Sam thought sadly.

And he also noticed that you were much younger than him, so he felt like it was bad to think about you that way anyway.

He looked around in the park with a sour face, and searched for a victim to steal their wallet. He wished it’s going to be some rich asshole, he wants to ruin their day so they’ll feel as miserable as he was now.

Sam heard as Bonny’s stomach grumbled and he looked down at her.

“I know, I’m hungry too.” - he said softly to her.

Suddenly, he heard a thud, and he noticed something in the grass in front of him.

It was a frisbee. A very familiar frisbee.

Sam frowned at it, then he heard loud panting, and feet running towards him. His eyes widened in realization, and he felt as his heart started to beat faster. But his happiness was short living though, because when he looked up to search for you, the only thing he saw was black and white, before he was slammed to the ground.

Again.

Your eyes widened, and you covered your mouth with your hands when you saw as Rocco jumped on Sam.

Again.

This time you threw the frisbee in front of him on purpose, but you thought that Rocco’s gonna slow down when he reaches it.

“Shit, shit, shit!” - you said as you started to run towards them.

Sam groaned when his back hit the ground but then he started to laugh when Rocco started to sniff and lick his face.

“I’m not doing it on purpose I swear!” - you said, as you tried to get your dog off of him. - ‘Half lie.’ - you thought.

“Oh yeah?” - Sam asked with a big smile on his face as he looked at you. And god, you were gorgeous. - “Because I’m starting to think that’s what you are doing.”

You beamed down at him and his heart skipped a beat at the sight. He cleared his throat as he sat back up.

“So, still practicing your throwing skills?”

“Oh, haha!” - you rolled your eyes, but the smile remained on your face. - “I’m just running away from my problems.”

You were too shy to ask him for his help, so you decided that maybe if you lead him on, he’s gonna offer his help on his own.

“What kind of problems?” - Sam frowned and he was worried that maybe something serious had happened in your life.

You let out a dramatic sigh and sat down in the grass in front of him and picked up Bonny when she walked to you.

“You see, I just moved in the city, and I’m still buying furnitures, because my apartment is empty. I bought a wardrobe today but it’s too heavy and I can’t lift it. And I don’t have any friends here, so I don’t know who to ask to help me.” - you said with a pout as you were looking down at Bonny and you scratched her behind her ears.

Sam were looking at you with wide eyes. Do you want him, to help you?

“Uhm, what about your neighbours?”

You froze a little, but then shrugged.

“I don’t know them.” - you replied still looking at Bonny.

Sam started drumming his fingers on the ground. Now he was sure that you were asking for his help. And he never felt happier in his life.

“Uhm, so… do you want me to he…?” - he didn’t even finish his sentence when you jumped up suddenly with Bonny.

“Well, since you offered!” - you picked up the frisbee and threw it away, and Rocco ran after it barking.

You turned back to Sam smiling, but your eyes widened a little when you saw him standing with his back to you. He was folding his blanket, and he was on his full height, and you were surprised how tall he was. And well built.

When he put the blanket in his bag and picked it up, he turned to you with a small smile.

“Shall we?” - he asked as he was looking down at you.

“Uh, yeah, this way.” - you smiled back at him and you started walking towards your apartment while you were still carrying Bonny.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam still couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t even 20 minutes ago when he thought that he’s never gonna see you again, and now he was walking with you to your apartment. And he’s gonna help you move in. Okay, not move in, just help you carry a wardrobe to your flat, but it was still something. He couldn’t keep the smile off from his face. He looked at you as you carried Bonny with a happy look on your face.

“Okay, here we are. Let’s bring your stuff up first.” - you said as you opened the door for the building.

“You sure? I mean, I can just leave it here.” - he stood in front of the door while you walked in.

It was dirty, just like him, and he didn’t want to dirty your new apartment.

You looked back at him with wide eyes.

“What? No, what if someone steals it? We’re bringing it up.” - you said as you held the door open for him.

Sam almost laughed. Who in their right mind would want to steal a homeless’s dirty bag? He rubbed the back of his neck, then he followed you into the building, and to the second floor.

“As I said, I don’t have any furnitures yet, so sorry for the mess.” - you said with a shy smile.

You walked through the door and Sam looked around as he stepped inside. Your flat was tiny, but he didn’t judge, at least you had a place where you could sleep. 

“You can put your bag anywhere you like.” - you said as you walked further inside.

Rocco ran to his bed, and you put Bonny next to him. Rocco sniffed her then licked her face, and he moved a little so she can lay beside him more comfortably.

“Awww, look, they’re besties!” - you laughed and turned to look at Sam with a warm expression.

Sam looked at the dogs, then back at your face, then at the dogs again, and he felt himself getting emotional. His chest felt tight, and he rubbed one of his eyes with his hand awkwardly.

“Can I use the bathroom for a sec?” - he asked quietly.

“Of course! It’s over there.” - you pointed to one of the doors.

Sam nodded, and went in there. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes again to wipe the tears away.

“What the fuck, just stop it!” - he whispered to himself and made his way to the faucet.

He almost didn’t recognize himself when he looked in the mirror. He looked at least ten years older than he actually was with this beard and hair. He had a few white stripes in his hair, but his beard had a lot of white spots in them. And the bags under his eyes didn’t help the situation at all. 

It wasn’t like he haven’t seen himself in the reflections of the windows, or a rearview-mirror of a car, but it was different seeing himself up close.

The tattoos on his neck weren’t visible because of his beard. He had a razor in his bag, but he haven’t used it yet. He didn’t have a mirror, so he didn’t have the chance to use it.

He turned on the water, washed his hands then splashed some water on his face to calm himself down.

“You just help her carry up a furniture, and you act like she just asked you to move in.” - he told to his reflection angrily.

He reached for a towel, but then he stopped himself. He didn’t want to dirty it, so he used his shirt to wipe his hands and face. He looked in the mirror again to make sure it didn’t show that he was crying, then he let out a long sigh, and exited the bathroom.

He saw you sitting in front of the dogs, playing with them. You were moving both of your hands in front of their faces, and they tried to catch them with their mouths. You were laughing as you played with them, and Sam felt himself smiling.

“Watch out, she has sharp teeth.”

You whipped your head around to look at Sam. Just as you did that, Bonny bit your hand, not forcefully, but she indeed had sharp teeth so it hurt.

“Aaaww!” - you held your hand to your chest, surprised.

Sam started laughing.

“I told you.”

You laid on your back faking agony.

“It’s not funny, she bit off my finger.” - you moaned dramatically.

“Does that mean, I have to carry your wardrobe up alone?” - he asked with a big grin.

You giggled then got up from the floor and walked in front of him.

“Well, since you offe…”

“No!” - Sam said laughing again.

“Well, it was worth a try.” - you sighed and started going down the stairs, smiling.

Sam shook his head with a dreamy look on his face and followed you. You went to your car and opened the trunk. 

“Okay, how are we gonna do it?” - you asked as you looked at the flat, but long box.

“I’m gonna go in the front, and you follow me.” -he said and he pulled on the box so it was almost out.

You grabbed the other end, and lifted it out of the car.

“Whoa, shit, it’s heavy.” - you said as you put your half down, and closed the trunk quickly. For a moment you actually wondered how strong he was.

“Well, you bought it.” - Sam waited til you lifted it again, and you both started to carry it slowly. - “Is this pace okay?”

“You can go a little faster.”

“You sure?” - he asked mockingly and with a smirk.

You pushed your tongue out and made a face. Sam laughed and started walking a little faster, sometimes looking behind him to make sure, he doesn’t bump into anything. When he did that, you stole a glance of his arms, and you couldn’t help but stare at his flexed muscles. And it didn’t help the situation when you noticed how the veins stood out in his arms.

‘Jesus, he’s jacked.’ - you thought. - 'Jesus, I’m checking out a homeless guy. My mom would be proud.’ - you snorted at that thought.

Sam turned back to you.

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I just wish we were already up there.” - you answered.

Sam smirked again and started to walk up the stairs. Just as you made it to the first floor, you stopped.

“Okay, okay, wait.” - you panted and put down your half, then you leaned against the wall.

“Aww, do you want me to bring you a glass of water?” - Sam mocked playfully.

“Would you be so kind?” - you joked back.

He shook his head.

“No pain, no gain.”

You gave him an incredulous look.

“Why am I talking to you again?”

Sam laughed, but deep inside he asked himself the same question. You were young, pretty, had a job and a roof over your head and he was an old, dirty, homeless ex-con, who didn’t deserve your attention.

He bit his lip and looked down, then he felt as you lifted up the box.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” - you said with a miserable face.

“Look at the bright side.” - Sam said as he started going up the stairs again. - “You could be living on the top floor.”

“But I could be living on the first!” - you countered.

“Are you always this negative?”

“Only when I have to carry the heaviest furniture in the universe to the second floor.”

“Well, you could’ve chosen a smaller one.”

“Have you seen the shitload of boxes up there? Half of them are containing my clothes.”

“Why do you have so many clothes?”

“Did you seriously ask a girl this question?”

Sam shook his head smiling.

“Okay where do you want to put it?” - he asked as both of you were inside the apartment.

You put your half down where you stood.

“I think it’s perfect here.” - you said as you put both of your hands on your lower back and leaned back.

Sam snorted and he put the box down too.

You went to the kitchen pulled out a scissor from one of the drawers and opened the box. You pulled out the assembly manual, and when you saw that it consisted of more pages that you were prepared for you stared at it with a shocked face.

“Whaaaaat?” - you asked yourself when you ran your fingers through the pages.

Sam gave you a small smile.

“Well, good luck with it.” - he said as he grabbed his bag with a sigh and he turned to the dogs to call Bonny, when you stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

He looked at you with question in his eyes.

“You asked me to help you carry it up, and I…”

“What? No, you can’t leave me alone with this!” - you said pointing at your soon-to-be wardrobe.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. Wait, did you want him to help you put it together too? He thought that you only asked him to help you bringing it up. This day is seriously getting better and better with every passing moment. You just gave him the chance to spend more time with you.

“Do you want me to help with that too?” - he asked with hope in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, if you don’t want to it’s okay, I just…” - you started to gabble, but he stopped you.

“No, no, no, I’d love to help.” - he said and he put his bag back to the floor.

And the warm smile you gave him meant everything to him.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sam said that he will help you, you smiled at him, then turned around, put the manual on the dining table and went to one of your boxes. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna feed the dogs first.”

You fished out Rocco’s old bowl which was too small for him now and put it next to his new one. You poured dry dog food in both of them. Rocco and Bonny jumped up from their bed and went to the bowls, while you made your way to the fridge. You grabbed the milk and poured some on Bonny’s food, to make it mellow and easier for her to chew.

Sam watched Bonny as she was eating happily, with a smile on his face.

“Thank you. It was yesterday when she last ate.”

You gave him a worried look.

“And when was the last time you ate?”

Sam’s smile disappeared from his face and he looked down at his feet. You gave yourself and imaginary facepalm, for not offering him anything to eat when he first stepped his foot into your apartment. You were the worst host ever. You went back to the fridge and put the milk back into it, then looked the fridge over.

“Okay, I don’t have anything to eat, but we can order something.”

“What? No. I didn’t come here to ask for fo…”

“Sam.” - you cut him off sharply. - “You didn’t ask for food, I AM offering you food, and I’m ordering the biggest pizza available, and if you don’t eat it, I’m gonna punch you in the face with it.” - you said as you already grabbed your phone and started dialing.

You said it so heatedly, that Sam actually believed that you will throw it in his face if he disobeyed. He hid a smile, he liked how fierce you were.

He went to the dining table while you talked on the phone and grabbed the manual and looked it over. Then a smile actually broke out on his face. It was a four-door wardrobe and Sam was glad that you had a lot of clothes, because the bigger the wardrobe the more time it takes to put it together, and he can spent that time together with you.

He went back to the box, and sat down on the floor in front of it. He opened the packages which contained the screws and started counting them, to make sure there aren’t any missing ones.

You put down your phone and went to the opposite side of the box and pulled out the parts and looked them over to make sure they are not damaged.

“All good?” - Sam asked as he finished counting.

“Yep.” - you said with a sigh. 

“You don’t seem too enthusiastic.” - Sam said as he looked up at you from the floor with teasing eyes.

“I’m gonna be enthusiastic when it’s gonna be in my room, with my clothes in it.” - you grumbled, then you turned your eyes to look at him and saw the expression on his face. - “I’m starting to think that you like seeing me suffer." 

Sam didn’t say anything just gave you a big grin.

"Ugh, I managed to find the biggest asshole in town. Just my luck.” - you joked.

Sam laughed out loud.

“You can still ask one of your neighbours to help.” - he suggested as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

“No!” - you complained and grabbed one of his hands with both of yours.

Sam turned his head around quickly and his eyes snapped down at your hands, shocked. Did you just really touch him?

When you saw his expression, you let go of him, then held your hands in front of you in defense.

“Sorry. I, uh… sorry.” - you apologized with a nervous smile.

Sam couldn’t move for a few seconds. The last time someone touched him was about 6 months ago, and even then it was just the prison guards. The last time a woman touched him was more than 13 years ago. You only held his hand for about a second, but he still felt the warmth of your hand on his skin and how that innocent touch sent a shiver up his spine and made his heart flutter in his chest. He slowly moved his eyes from his hand up, to look at you. 

You were looking at him with an awkward smile on your face, waiting for him to say or do something. You hoped that you didn’t scare him or make him feel nervous. You only touched him out of reflex to stop him from leaving.

Sam cleared his throat and gave you a nod then went back to the box and picked up the manual from the floor. 

You licked your lips and scratched the back of your head, waiting for him.

“Okay, so this is the bottom.” - he said as he grabbed one of the parts and put it in the middle of the room. 

You walked next to him to look at the manual too. You noticed that he stiffened up a little, but you thought that maybe it was because of the situation from a few seconds before, then you noticed that his hands were shaking a little as you were looking at the manual. You turned your head a little to look up at him, but his eyes were glued to the little book in his hand.

“Are you okay?” - you asked with a frown.

He gulped and put his weight on his other leg, making his body to lean away from you a little.

“Uh, yeah… but can I have a glass of water?” - he asked as he looked at you briefly then down at the box.

You wanted to facepalm yourself again. You not only forgot to offer him food the minute he walked into your apartment, but you also forgot to offer him something to drink. The very first thing everybody asks if they have guests over.

“Oh, god, sorry! I should’ve asked you when we arrived!” - you said and hurried to the kitchen.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. You were standing so close to him that he could actually felt the heat of your body. He was at the verge of hyperventilation. Just because you were standing next to him… He rubbed his face with one of his hands and tried to calm himself down.

“You can go ahead and say that I’m a terrible host.” - you said with a shy smile as you handed him the glass of water.

Sam grabbed the glass and looked you dead in the eyes.

“You are the worst host I ever had the pleasure of meeting.” - he said with a serious expression and drank all of the water.

You laughed out so loudly that his eyes widened and a happy smile crossed his face as he looked at you.

“Okay, that was an exaggeration, but…”

“Exaggeration?” - Sam cut you off, and pointed towards the sleeping dogs. - “You gave food to my dog but didn’t give a shit about asking me if I was thirsty!”

“Hey!” - you argued with him but you were still laughing. - “She’s just a puppy…”  
Sam cut you off again.

“And I’m just a human being…!”

“…who needs to eat regularly…”

“…who needs to drink regularly…”

“… so she grows healthy!”

“…so I DON’T DIE from dehydration!”

You laughed so hard that you slowly started crouching down to sat on the floor. Sam was laughing along with you too, and it just grew stronger when he saw you on the floor, wiping your eyes.

“You’re such an asshole!” - you managed to say while you were still laughing.

“And you’re such a terrible host!” - he said as he tried to breathe air in his lungs between laughs.

His comment just made you scream and you leaned back on the floor, hiding your face, muffling your laughs. After a few minutes both of you calmed down, and you sat up, and looked at Sam. When he looked back at you, both of you burst out laughing again.

“I don’t know when was the last time I laughed this hard.” - you said as you put your hand on your stomach and took a deep breath.

Sam let out a sigh.

“Me neither.” - he said as he looked in front of him with nostalgic eyes.

You wanted to ask him how long he has been living on the streets, but you thought that it would be too indiscreet. Just then, the doorbell rang, and you hurried to the door to pay for the pizza.

“Whoa, that’s… big.” - Sam said as he watched you carry it inside.

You grinned and put it on the dining table, then sat down.

“Come on.” - you motioned for him to join you, as you opened the box and pulled out a slice.

Sam sat down too, and carefully grabbed a slice and started to eat it slowly.

“Sam, I swear to God, if you don’t start to eat normally…” - you started to say impatiently, but didn’t have the chance to finish your sentence, Sam took a large bite of the pizza.

You gave him a questioning look, but a small smile was on your face.

“What?” - he asked with his mouth full. - “You’re scary when you’re angry.”

“If you continue to act like this, you better get used to it.” - you laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a day ago since the last time Sam ate, so he easily destroyed three slices of pizza. He leaned back in the chair with one of his hands on his stomach. He had an amused look on his face as he watched as you put down your second, half-eaten slice.

“Ugh.” - you said as you put your head in your hands.

“Really? One and a half slice? I’m disappointed.”

“I should’ve ordered a smaller one." 

You felt as something bumped into your leg. You looked down and saw Rocco, looking at you with sad eyes. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"You just ate.”

Then you saw Bonny sat next to him. Sam grinned.

“She’s just a puppy, who needs to eat regularly, so she can grow healthy.” - he repeated your words from earlier.

“You guys are gonna be the death of me.” - you said, teared the slice in half and dropped them on the floor.

Both dogs ate it in an instant, then they gave you the same miserable look.

“Oh my god, no!” - you said, closed the pizza box and brought it in the kitchen.

“I know, she’s evil, she should’ve gave all of it to you.” - Sam cooed to them in a quiet voice.

You laughed at his tone, it was so weird to see that a man who looks so gruff and dangerous could be so sweet and funny.

“Hey! I’ve heard that!” - you called from the kitchen as you washed your hands.

“See? She’s yelly too!” - he said as he picked up Bonny and put her in his lap, while holding her with one hand, and he scratched Rocco behind his ear.

You came out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms, and smiled at the sight.

“Are you trying to turn them against me?” - you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s no need for that.” - Sam replied then he narrowed his eyes at you. - “They already know your true nature.” - he said in a dramatic voice.

You laughed then walked to him, quickly snatched Bonny out of his hand and held her close to your chest and face.

“Give me back my puppy.” - you said with a pout as you nuzzled your face to Bonny’s.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Your puppy? She’s mine!” - he said as he stood up.

“Nah, you can have Rocco, he’s an asshat just like you.” - you grinned.

“Hmph.” - Sam puffed. - “Allright.” - he said and lifted Rocco up in his arms, struggling a little, and letting out a small groan.

Rocco wiggled his tail, and nuzzled his face in Sam’s neck, happy that he can be a lap-dog despite his size.

You laughed out loud.

“Oh my god, the last time I managed to pick him up was years ago!”

Sam grinned and walked in front of you. You reached out one of your hands and petted Rocco.

“He’s so happy!” - you beamed up at Sam.

Sam’s smile softened as he looked at your face.

‘I am too.’ - he thought.

God, he didn’t want this day to end. He didn’t want to go back to the streets, he hated sleeping on the cold hard ground. He wanted someone to talk to, to joke around with and he wanted Bonny to be happy too. And she was happy here. But there was no way that you would ask him to stay here, and honestly, he’s not gonna hold any grudge against you, when you’ll send him away. He was actually pretty surprised when you even asked him to help you with the wardrobe. And he’ll be forever grateful to you for it, because this was the best day he had in 13 years… or in his life.

He looked away from you with a sigh.

“Sorry buddy, but you’re really heavy.” - Sam said as he put Rocco down, then patted his head.

Rocco went to his bed and layed down, and you walked to him and put Bonny next to him.

You watched happily as they nuzzled against each other then they slowly closed their eyes.

“Okay.” - you turned around to look at Sam. - “Let’s get back to work.”

It only took 6 hours and about a thousand curse words from both of you to put your wardrobe together.

“Oh my god, are we finished? Is it done?” - you asked as you looked at it.

“Yep.” - Sam said as he put in the last screw.

“I just wanna say that this…” - you held up the handbook - “…says that it only takes 2 hours to put it together.”

Sam snorted. 

“Yeah, I wanna see the person who wrote that down.” - he said as he put down the screwdriver. - “Now we only have to carry it in your room.” - he said with a smirk.

You let out a loud groan and Sam laughed.

“Can’t we just leave it here?" 

Sam looked around in your tiny living room. The wardrobe was in the middle of the room, and he was barely able to walk around it.

"Sure, looks great.” - he said but grabbed one of it’s sides, and waited for you to do the same.

You whined but copied his actions. Sam counted to three, and both of you started to carry it towards your room.

“I should’ve bought a smaller one.”

“You said that about the pizza too.”

“Yeah but the dogs can eat the pizza, they can’t eat this.”

“Are you sure? Once I saw Bonny as she ate a small rock.”

“What?!”

“I wanted to take it out of her mouth, but it was too late.”

“Oh my god.” - you said but you laughed soon after.

“Where do you wanna put it?” - Sam asked as he was smiling at your happy mood.

“Uhm, to that wall.” - you pointed towards it with your head.

Both of you put it down, then looked at it with a sigh.

“Finally.” - you wiped your forehead.

“Yeah, it’s not like I did most of the work…” - Sam grumbled, but you knew he was just teasing you.

“Hey! I was there right next to you… for moral support.” - you admitted.

Sam snorted, then turned to you.

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” - he said with a smile.

“Yeah, thank you.” - you smiled back at him.

The two of you just stood there for a few seconds, then you cleared your throat.

“So, uhm…” - you started as you walked out of the room and to the dining table, Sam following you. - “How much do I owe you?” - you asked as you picked up your purse and started rummaging through it.

Sam eyes widened when he saw this.

“What? Nothing! I didn’t do it because of the money!”

“But, I wanna repay you, I mean, it was a lot of work, and you were here all day…” - you said as you looked out of the window and saw it was already dark outside.

“As I said, I didn’t do it because I wanted to get something back for exchange. I was just helping out a friend.” - he said with a warmness in his eyes.

Your mouth formed an “o” shape when he said that. He thought of you as a friend? When you moved in this city, you were alone, and after just a day of knowing each other, you could say that you have a friend? It made you feel emotional and you quickly cleared your throat, so he wouldn’t hear as it trembled.

“Okay… so if you’re my friend, then I should inform you what all of my friends back home already learned. I am a very very, VERY stubborn person, so if I wanna repay you for helping me, then I will.”

Sam wanted to say something, but you held up your hand to stop him.

“You won’t accept my money, but uhm…” - you looked around thinking, then your eyes fell on the bathroom door. - “…I can offer you to use my bathroom. You can have a shower, you can even shave if you want… You can use my washing machine too.” - you said with a smile.

Sam didn’t say anything for a few seconds, just looked at you. A shower sounded heavenly to him. It was incredible to think something so simple could make him so excited. The last time he had a shower was in the prison. Since he was living on the streets, he sometimes used public restrooms to quickly wash himself, so he could at least look half decent, but he never had enough time to properly clean himself. He usually locked himself to one of the toilets with a bottle of water and a soap, so no one could see him as he washed himself. He never had the chance to shave, but he desperately wanted to, because he hated his beard. And he always washed his clothes in the sink. 

So saying that your offer wasn’t tempting would be a lie.

“I don’t know why you’re thinking so much, I won’t accept no as an answer.” - you said in a teasing voice.

Sam gave you a smile and scratched the back of his neck.

“Okay. Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stood under the shower, with both of his hands against the wall, head bent forward. He let the warm water hit his skin, and wash away the dirt, sweat and the tears that were running down his face freely. He was barely able to contain his sobs, he didn’t want you to hear him. He didn’t even know why he was crying. Relief? Happiness? Sadness? Or maybe he was crying because of everything. He was relieved, because he was finally able to enjoy a warm shower, he was finally able to wash himself properly, he didn’t have to rush, you told him he could be in here as long as he needed.

He was happy, because in years this was the best day in his life. He was finally able to speak to someone, without that someone looking at him with disgust or pity. He was able to eat as much as he wanted, without feeling hungry afterwards. He can’t believe he was lucky enough to meet you. He enjoyed being with you and when he thought back to the playful banter between you two, or when both of you were watching your dogs sleep, or when he was just simply standing next to you, he felt as his chest tighten and a smile appeared on is face.

But what’s gonna happen when he finished cleaning himself up? This is the thought that’s making him sad. He can’t put it in words how much he wanted to stay here, in this tiny apartment with you. 

He grabbed your shower gel, since he didn’t have any soap left, and you said that he can use yours. It smelled like peaches and he smiled. He’s gonna smell like a girl, but it was better than nothing. He started washing himself. He took his time, after all, he didn’t know when’s gonna be the next opportunity when he can have a shower. After he finished, he grabbed your shampoo which too smelled quite girly and washed his hair, then he dried himself off with a big fluffy towel you gave him and he stepped in front of the mirror. He ran one of his hands through his hair.

He used to cut his own hair in the prison so he was quite an expert now. He grabbed the scissors and got to work, he was done in about 20 minutes, then he smoothed his hand over his beard.

“You have to go too. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna miss you.” - he murmured as he reached for his razor.

Meanwhile you stood in the kitchen, tapping your foot on the floor. You asked Sam what he wanted to eat after he was finished, but he said that the leftover pizza will be fine. It wasn’t a bad idea to order the largest one after all, you don’t have to throw it out. You put it in the microwave, and grabbed two plates and put them on each side of the table. You put there two glasses too and you opened a bottle of soda to pour some in the glasses.

‘Maybe I should’ve bought some meat and vegetables, I mean, he surely would kill to eat some homemade food.’ - you thought then you heard the bathroom door open.

You turned around to inform him that the food is ready, but when you saw him all words died in your throat. Or to be more specific, you felt like your brain had just shut down.

This man who was standing before you couldn’t be Sam. The Sam you knew was older, he was probably in his early 50s, he was a little dirty, had long hair and a big beard. He had a friendly air around him despite his gruff look.  
This man who was standing before you was maybe in his early 40s, he was clean, had shorter hair, which was slicked back and curled a little at the ends. He doesn’t have a beard, and although he still looked a little gruff, his whole being oozed…

It just oozed…

'Sexiness.’ - you thought as you looked at his half-naked form.

You suddenly felt wetness, but not where you thought you were supposed feel it.

Sam came out of the bathroom only with a towel around his waist. His clothes were in the dryer, so he didn’t have anything to wear. He wondered how would you react if he suddenly showed up half-naked, but he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever, can he?

When you turned around, he grimaced when he saw as the bottle you were holding to pour soda in the glasses, slipped from your hands, and it soaked the whole table, and some of it spilled on your feet.

It was like suddenly your brain turned itself on again, your eyes widened and you looked at the table and your feet.

“Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit!” - you cursed and grabbed some napkin and tried to clean up the mess.

Sam rushed to your side.

“Whoa, you okay?” - he asked as he grabbed a few napkins too and tried to help. - “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Uh, no, uhm, no, y… you didn’t scare me…” - you said as you tried to focus on your hands and not on his naked torso just inches from you. And was it just you, or did your voice actually sounded higher than usual?

'Too close, too hot, TOO ABS!’ - your mind screamed as you remembered how well built he was. 

You turned around to throw the wet napkins in the trashcan, and you couldn’t help but look at his body again, then up at his face. At his handsome, oh so perfect face.

Okay, his face wasn’t perfect, it had small cuts on it here and there, and he had wrinkles around his eyes, but for you it was perfect. You quickly looked away, so he won’t catch you staring at him. 

Sam watched as you tried to avoid eye contact, then he noticed you were fidgeting with your fingers. Then he looked down at his body and remembered he was only wearing a towel. Maybe it made you nervous. Of course, a stranger man is standing in your kitchen almost naked, he would freak out too.

“Uh, sorry for that.” - he motioned to his torso with his hand. - “All of my clothes are in the dryer and I don’t have anything to wear.” - he said apologetically as he took a step back. 

“Yeah, thank God.” - you said in a breathless voice.

Sam frowned at you and your eyes widened.

“Wha…?”

“I mean…! Yeah, thank God, I have a few of my brother’s clothes in here somewhere!” - you said as you started walking towards the boxes in your living room. - “He’s about your size, and sometimes when he bought new clothes he threw out a few old ones, and I use them as pj’s.”

“Oh, you don’t have to…”

“No, it’s fine! I can’t make you walk around practically naked.” - you said as you rummaged through one of the boxes.

'Actually I can.’ - you thought. - 'My house, my rule… NO!’ - you screamed in your head. - 'He has to wear something or my ovaries gonna explode!’ - you shuddered.

“Are you cold? Do you want me to close the window?” - he asked as he saw you shudder.

“What?” - you asked as you looked back at him, then you turned your head back quickly as you saw his broad chest. - “No, I’m not cold… I just… just… gimme a minute!” - you said frustrated and throw cloth after cloth out of the box and they landed on the floor around you. 

Sam was looking at you, wondering what has gotten into you.

“Aha!” - you exclaimed in victory as you found a dark blue shirt and black shorts. - “Here.” - you said as you threw them over to him.

“Uh, thanks.” - he said slowly, and he gave you a last unsure glance, then walked back into the bathroom.

'What’s her problem?’ - he asked himself as he started to dress up. - 'She’s snappy, and very stiff.’

He exited the bathroom, and went to the dining table where you already sat. You smiled at him and he took it as a good sign. But when he sat down and wanted to eat, he noticed that you were still looking at him with a weird face. He cleared his throat.

“Smells good.” - he said something just to break the silence.

“Yeah you are.” - you said dreamily, but then you instantly froze, when you saw how Sam’s eyes widened.

“I mean… you sme… you smell like girl.” - you laughed nervously.

Sam’s eyes softened and he chuckled.

“Hey, you told me that I can use your shower gel.” - he defended himself.

“Yeah, and it turned out to be a great idea, it suits you.” - you teased.

Sam acted like he threw his hair back over his shoulder.

“Thank you for letting me use your bathroom, I feel like a princess now.” - he said as he put his face in his hands and fluttered his eyelashes.

You laughed out loud and shook your head. Oh yeah, he was the same old Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam still felt like something was wrong. Ever since he came out of the bathroom, you were acting weirdly. A minute ago you joked like you used to before, but now you are avoiding making eye-contact with him again. The silence between you two never felt uncomfortable, but now it made Sam nervous. Were you acting like this because you want him to leave? You just don’t want to say it out loud?

He frowned as he finished eating.

Of course. 

You want him to leave.

You just don’t want to be rude by telling him.

He knew that this day would end this way, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt less. There was a tiny hope in him that he could spend the night here, but it was more of a “dream”, than hope, really.

He wasn’t mad at you. He was still a stranger to you, you did’t know him, as far as you knew he could be a rapist or a serial killer, so he wasn’t angry that you don’t trust him. He was amazed that you even asked for his help with the wardrobe. If you ask him, he would rather asked one of the neighbours than a homeless. 

But no, you asked him. You were such a good hearted, genuine person, and you had no idea how happy you’ve made him feel. When the two of you first spoke to each other he felt like a normal person again, and not like some shitty thief, or a miserable ex-con, or a dirty homeless. He instantly felt affection towards you, and this day that feeling just grew stronger.

God, he didn’t want to leave.

But he had to.

He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, and he really felt like you wanted him to go, just didn’t want to tell him. 

And what happens after he leaves? Is he going to see you again? Or would you rather go somewhere else so you won’t bump into him accidentally in the park? Maybe while he was in the shower you thought about how others going to react to the news that you’ve befriended a homeless.

Unbeknownst to him you were thinking about how this day would end too.   
You really liked Sam, he was a very friendly, kind, helpful and funny guy. When you asked for help - well, short of - he didn’t hesitate for a second about saying yes. And he didn’t ask for anything for return, moreover, when you tried to offer him cash, he declined, and even called you his friend.

You two met only a day ago, and it amazed you how well you two got along. Like you two had known each other for years. You enjoyed spending every second with him, and you wished you could make him stay somehow.

Well, part of you. 

He was still a stranger, a stranger man, who was so much bigger and stronger than you, and he could easily overpower you if he wanted something. But he could’ve easily done that by now, if he had any bad intentions. Your mind told you to say goodbye to him, but your heart wanted him to stay. This inner conflict is seriously tearing you apart.

As the bad thoughts clouded his mind again, Sam looked up at you. He saw as you were biting your nail with a worried expression on your face as you were staring at the table.

He felt as his chest constricted painfully, and he rubbed it.

“Uhm… I think my clothes are dry, I’m gonna go change.” - he said as he stood up.

“Okay.” - you gave him a small smile and you stood up too and started clearing the table.

Sam went to the bathroom and changed, and put your brother’s clothes in the laundry basket. Then he went to his bag and put the rest of his clothes in it then he picked it up.

“It’s really late, I think I should go now.” - Sam said with a small but sad smile.

Your eyes went wide as you looked at him and you felt how your heart started to beat faster. Should you ask him to stay? Or would it be best if he goes? You can find him in the morning in the park… But would it made you a bad person if you won’t offer him to spend the night here? Wouldn’t it be silly to ask him to say after knowing him only for a day?

When you didn’t answer him, just looked at him with your big, beautiful eyes, Sam turned around and walked to the dogs. He picked up Bonny and went to your door, then he looked at you with an appreciative smile.

“Thank you. For everything.”

You bit your lip and smiled back at him.

“Thank you for helping me with the evil wardrobe.”

Sam laughed then shook his head as he gave you a last warm look.

“Bye Y/N.”

“Bye Sam.”

He walked out your door and closed it behind him. You stared at the door and you felt how your heart was still beating hard and fast. You looked at Rocco who was looking at the door, and he whined a little. Your eyes went back to it too, and after a few minutes of inner battle with yourself, you felt some kind of adrenaline rush, and you hurried to the door. You threw it open and you ran to the rails next to the stairs and looked down.

“Sam?!” - you called after him loudly.

But no one replied. You went to the window on the corridor and looked out but you didn’t saw him.

You were late.

You let out a disappointed sigh and slowly turned around. You saw Rocco standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, Rock.” - you said and patted him as you walked inside, then closed your door.

You watched as he walked back to his bed with his head hanging low and he layed on it.

You looked at him sadly then you slowly walked in the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

Meanwhile outside, Sam walked back to the park, and to his spot. He put his bag and Bonny to the ground and pulled out his blanket, which now was clean and had a nice scent. For a moment Sam held it close to his face and smelled it, and despite the pain in his chest, he smiled. Maybe he doesn’t have a roof over his head, but at least he was clean and doesn’t smell bad. He felt like a decent person again, and not just outside but inside too.

You made his day brighter and Bonny’s too, and he hoped, he desperately hoped that he would see you soon again. He knew he would wait for you here, everyday if he had to. And this tiny hope was enough for him to ease his pain at least a little and he layed down, wishing that the night will be over quickly so he can spot that familiar frisbee in the grass again in the morning.

He was laying on his side and he pulled Bonny closer to his chest. He closed his eyes but just a few minutes later as he was about to fall asleep, he felt something wet land on his cheek. He frowned and opened his eyes, and noticed that it started to rain. At first it was falling lightly, but then it started coming down heavily and then there were lightning and thundering too.

‘Awesome.’ - he thought as he put his blanket back to his bag, and picked up Bonny, who was whining and looked terrified.

“It’s okay, honey, I keep you safe.” - he soothed her as he hurried to his other spot, where they can hide from the strom. 

It was between two buildings where the balconies were big enough to hide under them, and the rain couldn’t reach them. When they arrived, Sam put on his jacket, because the temperature dropped quite low. He held Bonny close to his chest and zipped the jacket up, so only Bonny’s head was out. 

“Better, hmm?” - he asked her as he patted her head.

\-----

You put some blankets on the floor, and threw a few pillows on them too. You decided to watch some TV, you couldn’t go to sleep, your mind was too busy thinking about Sam. 

‘Hmm… comfy… maybe the couch can wait.’ - you thought as you sat down on your homemade nest.

Just as you turned on the TV there was a loud thunder outside and you jumped.

“Jesus…” - you muttered as you looked towards the window and Rocco looked around alarmed.

You saw how bad it was raining, then you thought about Sam and Bonny, and you instantly grew worried.

You looked at Rocco, then at the two bowls next to his bed, then back to Rocco. He was laying in his bed just a little on the side, just like how he laid when Bonny was next to him. He was looking at you intently, and when you didn’t move for a few seconds, he whined, making you jump a little.

“Jeez, okay! I’m gonna bring them back!” - you said and you ran to the door, then you turned around to look at him. - “Actually, you have better smell than me, why don’t you go?”

Rocco turned his head to the side and let out a whine of protest.

“You’re terrible at this whole dog thing, you know?” - you asked him but you were grinning.

You closed the door behind you and you ran down the stairs, happy that you can correct the mistake you made earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

“Shit, it’s cold!” - you cursed as you stepped out of the building.

You were wearing sweatpants, and a long-sleeved shirt, and socks with slippers. Great choice, when you want to go to search for a man and his dog during a storm… But when you heard the thunder and saw how bad it was raining, the only thing on your mind was to find them and bring them back as soon as possible. So yeah, dressing properly wasn’t the first thing on your mind.

Luckily, the park wasn’t far, so you jogged until you reached it, but you didn’t see Sam where he was usually sitting under a tree.

“Of course not, who in their right mind would be in the park during a storm…?!” - you asked out loud as you threw up your hands in frustration.

‘Except me…’ - you thought with an eyeroll.

You looked around as rain was falling on you heavily, and you started to panic.

'Shit, where are they?’

You hugged yourself as you started shivering from the cold.

'Okay, calm down. Think, Y/N, think!’

They couldn’t go far. When they left it wasn’t raining, so they’ve most likely come here first. Then when the storm started they must’ve hurried to the closest secluded area. The only bad news that you were not familiar with the city, since you only moved here a few days ago. You exited the park and decided to look around near the buildings which were around it.

As you were walking the streets with fast steps, you looked into each alley, hoping you would see Sam. But after about 20 minutes of searching you started to give up.

\-----

The rain was pounding on each surface too loudly, so Sam was sure that he won’t be able to fall asleep, especially when thunders roared in the sky frequently. Bonny was still shivering a little, whether it was from the cold or because she was scared Sam didn’t know, but he was glad that it started to cease. He was still caressing her head, just to make her more comfortable. Sam smiled and looked down when he heard her yawn and she nuzzled her head in his chest. It was a good feeling, knowing that she felt safe in his arms enough to fall asleep, even when the thunders were still loud.

But he wished another girl would be this comfortable in his arms, so he could lull them to sleep too. He smiled at the thought and imagined that he was in your apartment, laying on the mattress in your room, with you before him as he cuddled you from behind, while you were sleeping. He imagined as he smoothed your hair away from your neck and slowly leaned down to kiss the smooth skin there.

\-----

“I can’t believe it…” - you laughed. - “I’m on the streets during a storm, in my pj’s looking for a man I met a day ago!” - you talked to yourself as you started to made your way home. - “If I wasn’t dumb enough to let him go, I would be home, probably drinking hot cocoa… with him.” - you added sadly.

Just before Sam’s lips touched your skin, Bonny suddenly whipped her head up, making the image disappear and he let out a sigh of frustration. He looked down at her and he saw that she was looking at the streets intently. He looked there too, but he couldn’t see or hear anything besides the rain. 

“What is it, Bon?” - he asked her, but she was still watching the opening to the streets alarmed.

“Am I really this desperate? Admit it, you’re only out here because of his abs…” - you snorted.

Suddenly, Bonny started fidgeting, and before Sam knew it she climbed out of his jacket and started running towards the street.

“Bonny!” - he yelled and started running after her.

A loud thunder made you jump a little and you thought that you heard some yelling too, but maybe you just imagined it.

“Ugh, I should have stayed home too, Rocco is probably laughing his ass o…" 

You whipped around when you heard barking from behind you. You saw that a little dog was running towards you from the other side of the street, a little further away. Before you could laugh at the fact that your cause of death will be a dachshund’s attack, you squinted your eyes to see it better in the dark and rainy night.

"Bonny?!” - you squealed when you recognized her and started running towards her.

She barked at you happily and when you were about to reach her, she jumped up and you caught her.

“Hey!” - you laughed as she started to sniff and lick you. - “Where’s your dad, hmm?”

When Sam reached the street and looked in the way where he saw Bonny was running, he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. 

It was you.

You.

“Y/N.” - he breathed in disbelief and he saw as your head turned in his direction.

“Sam!” - you yelled happily when you’ve noticed him and you jogged over to him.

He was still looking at you in a dream-like state.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” - he asked, shocked.

“I was looking for you!”

Sam frowned at you.

“Why?”

“Get your stuff, and let’s go back!” - you motioned with your head in the direction of your home.

Sam’s frown deepened.

“What?”

You readjusted your hold on Bonny.

“Sam, I’m freezing my ass off, come on!”

Sam looked you up and down and his eyes widened.

“Jesus, girl, are you crazy?!” - he asked as he took Bonny from you, and with his other hand he grabbed yours and hurried back to the alley, under the balcony. He put Bonny down and started taking his jacket off.

“Why are you here?” - he asked loudly while he was looking at you.

“I already told you, I was looking for you!” - you replied in the same way.

“Why?!” - he put his jacket around you roughly.

“To take you back home!” - you replied as you watched his actions, and you started to get the feeling that he was angry.

He grabbed your shoulders and when you looked up at him, he looked deep in your eyes.

“Why?” - he asked a little quieter, but still in a firm voice. Like it wasn’t a question but a demand.

You opened your mouth to answer him, but didn’t know what to say. Because you didn’t know the reason either why you were roaming the streets in the storm at the middle of the night looking for a man you didn’t even know. 

And you started to panic. Your heart started to beat faster and harder and you felt as your chest tightened, along with your throat and you felt as tears welled up in your eyes.

You didn’t know.

You shrugged your shoulders slowly as you were looking at him.

“Just come back home, please.” - you said in a tiny, breathless voice.

When Sam saw your tears and heard your answer, his eyes widened. He didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to make those tears disappear, so he pulled you towards him and wrapped his arms around you strongly. You circled your arms around his waist, and squeezed him back.

Sam didn’t know what was happening and why, but he knew that he was the happiest man alive.

“You’re the worst host ever.” - he deadpanned.

You laughed in his arms then pulled away a little to look up at him. His smile softened when he looked at your face. Then he snapped out of his trance, when he realized that you were shivering.

“Let’s get you home, before you catch a cold.” - he said while he rubbed your arms a little then let go of you, and picked up his bag.

“I think it’s too late for that.” - you smiled and picked up Bonny. - “Hey, did you notice that Bonny never goes anywhere, we just pick her up and go? I was actually shocked when I saw her running.”

Sam laughed.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? She’s my little pirate princess.” - Sam grinned at you.

You giggled. This man was so sweet, you were surprised that he didn’t start melting in the rain.

“OUR pirate princess.” - you beamed at him and Sam grabbed your hand again and started pulling you towards the street laughing.

“I still can’t believe that you came out in the storm only in your pajamas!” - he yelled while you two started running to your apartment.

“It was Rocco’s fault!”

“What?”

“Well, when it started to rain and we heard the thunder, he looked at me with this 'it’s your fault they’re out there’ face, and I had to find you guys.”

Sam looked at you with a smile while you two were still running. He will be forever grateful that this storm decided to hit that night.


	9. Chapter 9

You quickly fished out your keys from your pocket when you reached your apartment’s building.

“I’ve never ran this much in my entire life.” - you panted when you stepped inside and started walking up the stairs, with Bonny still in your arms.

“We barely ran half a mile.” - Sam said amused as he followed you.

“Exactly.” - just as you said the word you started coughing.

“When we’re up, you go and take a warm bath.” - Sam ordered.

“No, you go first.”

“No, you were out in the rain searching for us for God knows how long, in those clothes. You’re soaking wet.”

You raised one of your eyebrows and looked back at him with a suggestive grin. Sam looked back at you and after a few seconds his eyes widened and you laughed. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but a small smirk was on his face.

“How old are you, twelve?”

“Don’t worry, I’m old enough.” - you winked and laughed again as you opened the door.

Sam’s laugh was short living though, because the minute he stepped inside, he heard a loud bark, and running footsteps. He turned towards the charging dalmatian and his back was slammed against the wall as Rocco jumped on him with his two front legs.

“Oh, Jesus!” - Sam groaned then chuckled as he started petting him. - “Are you always going to tackle me when we meet?”

“I’m starting to get the feeling that he loves you more than me.” - you smiled. - “Hey Rock, look who else is back!” - you said as you put Bonny down.

The two dogs smelled and licked each other’s face happily. You quickly searched for a towel and started to dry Bonny with it.

“Let me do that. Go and take a shower.” - Sam said as he crouched down next to you and started to rub Bonny.

“You sure you don’t want to go first?”

“Mhm.”

You nodded and went to the bathroom to start to fill the tub with warm water. You put your hand under it, but after a few seconds of waiting it was still cold.

“Fantastic.” - you murmured.

“There’s no hot water left.” - you said to Sam as you turned off the lamp in the bathroom.

“Shit.” - Sam cursed as he was still trying to dry Bonny.

“I’m gonna go change into something warm. Do you have any dry clothes in there?” - you pointed to his bag.

Sam walked to it, and opened it.

“Yeah, they’re dry.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” - you said as you picked out a few clothes from one of the boxes, then went to your room.

‘Men. Naked men. Naked, hairy men. Naked, hairy men with mustache.’ - Sam tried to distract himself, so he won’t have the chance to imagine you as you pull off your clothes. - 'Aaand I failed.’ - he thought as a picture of you in a lacy black underwear popped into his head.

Sam shook his head quickly then looked down at Bonny, and she was looking straight back at him with big eyes. Sam frowned.

“Don’t look at me like you know what I’m thinking about.” - he told her.

“Why, what are you thinking about?” - you asked as you came out of your room.  
Sam’s head snapped in your direction.

“Uh, nothing.” - he cleared his throat then let go of Bonny, and she and Rocco ran to their bed to lay down.

You were dressed in light grey sweatpants, a thick, dark blue sweater which was a size too big, warm pink socks, and another pair of slippers.

'Thank God, she’s not wearing anything tight.’ - Sam thought. 

“Do you want to dry your hair first?” - you asked.

“Why are you keep asking me, you are the one who’s gonna catch a cold!”

“I ask you so you won’t be calling me a terrible host!”

“Oh so you don’t even care about if I get sick or not, you just want me to think you’re nice!”

“Exactly! And just for your information I only let you here because of Bonny!”

Sam gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest.

“I knew it!”

Both of you laughed and you turned to go to the bathroom.

“What an asshole.” - you said quietly but loud enough so he could hear it too.

“What a terrible host.” - Sam replied the same way.

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!” - you shouted as you turned around quickly and Sam laughed at your reaction.

You threw the first thing at him you could reach. Sam snickered as he caught it easily.  
“Really? A plush fox? I thought you were going to throw something heav…” - he stopped when he saw your smirk, then his eyes widened. - “Oh, shi…!”

Rocco and Bonny were on him in an instant, trying to take the toy away from him. You laughed as they jumped on him in turns. Suddenly Sam tossed the fox in your direction.

“Nope!” - you cried and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind you.

“Coward!” - you heard Sam yell.

You smirked and turned on the hair dryer.

“You little devils.” - Sam chuckled, picked up the toy from the floor and threw it to their bed.

They ran to it, Rocco picked it up and lay down. Bonny lay next to him and she bit in the plush too, trying to take it away from him.

Sam smiled at them, then he quickly went to his bag and changed into dry clothes too. He then pulled out another towel from one of your boxes to dry his hair. He looked around in your apartment, then he made his way to the kitchen.   
About ten minutes later you came out of the bathroom. You saw Sam as he was watching the tv, sitting on the blankets and pillows, you threw on the floor before you went out to find him. You made your way towards him, and saw that he was drinking hot cocoa, and there was another mug waiting for you in front of him. When he noticed you standing next to him, he held it up for you with a soft smile.

“I hope you don’t mind.” - he said as he waited for you to take it.

Did he really make hot cocoa for you?

You bit your lip and smiled at him.

“Of course not. Thank you.” - you took it from his hand and walked on his other side to sit next to him.

He grabbed one of the fluffy blankets, which looked the warmest, and when you sat down, he put it around you. You gave him a big smile and he returned it with a shy one. You noticed that his hair was almost dry, then you turned to the tv.

“Oh, it’s one of my favourites!” - you said when you noticed it was The Mummy and you took a sip.

Sam’s smile widened.

“Mine too. And it just started.”

“God, I had the biggest crush on Brendan Fraser when I first saw this movie.” - you chuckled.

“I still have a crush on Rachel Weisz.” - Sam admitted.

You giggled and a comfortable silence fell on you as you were watching the movie. About half an hour later, when you didn’t hear Sam laughing with you on a funny scene, you looked over to him. You smiled when you noticed that he had fallen asleep. You thought about going to your room, but you wanted to watch the movie, it was a long time ago since you last saw it. And it was very warm, wrapped up in blankets, so you didn’t want to move just yet.

'Yeah, I just finish the movie, then I go to my room.’ - you thought with a yawn.

Sam woke up when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his side, and his chest tightened when he saw you leaning against him, with your head on his shoulder. He leaned forward a little and he noticed that you were sleeping. He smiled when he remembered that how he wished only a few hours ago that you feel so comfortable in his arms that you would fall asleep. Okay, you were not in his arms, but it still made him happy. He carefully reached for the remote control, but his actions still woke you.

He froze a little when he felt you lift your head a little to look at him.

“Is the movie over?” - you asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah.” - Sam answered.

“Sorry, I’ll let you sleep.” - you leaned away from him and looked around. - “Is it okay if you sleep here? Or you wanna use my mattress?”

“Your mattress?” - Sam asked in disbelief. - “Y/N, I can’t thank you enough for letting me spend the night here, I’m not gonna sleep in your bed.” - Sam said quietly as he watched you fighting to stay up.

“It’s okay, it’s sooo warm here.” - you yawned and you lay down on the pillow.

“Oh, no, no, no, it’s my spot, you go to yours.” - Sam laughed as he put his hand on your shoulder and turned you, so you were laying on your back and can look at him.

“Well, since you don’t want my mattress and I don’t have the energy to get up, the dogs can go to my room, and you can sleep in their bed.” - you grinned sleepily.

Sam acted like he was thinking it over.

“Uhm… no.” - he shook his head with a smile and watched you amused as you rubbed your eyes.

You pouted at his response.

“Don’t look at me like that, you stole all the blankets in your sleep!” - Sam accused you.

“Sorry, I guess I was cold, and the floor is too hard for my taste.” - you murmured.

Sam put his hand on your forehead. It was a little warm.

“Are you feeling fine?”

“Mhm.” - you nodded as you closed your eyes.

Sam reached for your arms and circled them around his neck, then he put his arms under your shoulders and knees, then stood up with you.

“Where are we going?” - you asked as he carried you.

“To your room. You said the floor was too hard.”

“No one carried me ever before.” - you let out a yawn again.

“Never?” - Sam asked surprised.

You shook your head against his shoulder. He put you down on your mattress, and covered you with the blanket that was on your bed, while you still had one around you. Sam was a little nervous to say the next words, but he thought that you were so sleepy that you won’t remember it in the morning anyway. 

“I can carry you to bed every night if you want.” - he said as he pulled the covers a little further up, so they reached your chin.

You smiled at him.

“Every night?”

“Mhm.” - he answered as he smoothed your hair away from your forehead and put his hand on your forehead again. He was afraid that you will have a fever when you wake up in the morning. - “Thank you for letting us stay for the night.”

“I already told you, I’m only letting you stay here because of Bonny.” - you teased.

Sam laughed quietly and leaned over you to kiss your forehead.

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Sammy.” - you murmured as he leaned away from you.

His heart jumped a little at the nickname and he gave you one last smile before he left your room and closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Sam woke up feeling like a new person. He couldn’t remember when was the last time that he woke up with a smile on his face. It widened when he remembered carrying you last night to your room. He was finally able to hold you in his arms and it was the best feeling in the world. But his smile quickly vanished when he heard coughing from your room. He still couldn’t believe that you searched for him in the middle of the storm at night. Why did you go after him? Why did you want him to come back?

These were the questions that were swimming around his head when he walked to your door. He raised his hand to knock, and when he heard you answer him with a quiet ‘come in’, he opened the door.

“Good, morning.” - he said as he walked next to your mattress and sat on the side of it next to you.

Your face was a little pale, you had circles under your eyes and your nose was red. He saw a few tissues on the floor around you.

“It could be better…” - you replied in a hoarse voice.

Sam put his hand on your forehead. It was much warmer than last night. He felt bad for you and he blamed himself for your condition.

“You shouldn’t come after me.” - he said as he looked at you with sad eyes.

“And why is that?”

“You have a fever now.”

You didn’t want him to blame himself, after all, you were the one who were dumb enough to go out in the storm only in pj’s. You didn’t want him to feel bad because of it, so you tried to lift his mood.

“No shit Sherlock. And I told you already that I didn’t come after you, it was Bonny I was worried about.” - you smirked a little then coughed again.

But Sam didn’t laugh.

“It’s not funny Y/N, you are sick because of me.” - he said with a sad expression.

You studied his face for a few seconds, then you thought of something.

“You know what? You’re right. It’s totally your fault. If it weren’t for you, I would have stayed home last night in my warm apartment, not searching for your sorry ass in the cold night.” - you said matter of factly.

Sam’s eyes widened at how you talked to him, and he’s not gonna lie, he was at the verge of crying again. He didn’t know what is making him so emotional lately, but he only met you 2 days ago and he already cried twice. And now you are about to kick him out. 

“So now you have to make up for it.” - you continued as you looked up like you were thinking, tapping your forefinger on your chin. - “I don’t have any antipyretics, so you have to buy me some, and my throat hurts too, so ask the pharmacist what is the most effective for that. Oh, and I need tissues, like a shitload of them, because believe me…” - you said as you pointed to the used ones around you. “…this is just the beginning. And we need food. The fridge is totally empty. We only have milk and soda in it. Can you please buy some fruits too? I don’t care what, I just need vitamins.” - you said and you turned away from him and covered yourself with the blanket. - “You can bring my purse, it’s on the table… uhm…” - you turned back a little to look at him with a frown. - “You know what just bring the money, they would probably look at you weirdly if they see you with a purse with a pink unicorn on it.”

Sam was staring at you with big eyes. You’re not kicking him out. Moreover, it sounded like you wanted him to take care of you while you are sick. He was happy that you wanted him to help you, but he frowned. You were too naive.

“Why do you trust me so much?” - he asked you.

You froze a little.

“What?”

“Why do you trust me so much? You asked me to help you carry up your wardrobe here, I get it, you needed help, and you don’t know anyone here, you asked a stranger. You asked a homeless person to help you… You know what, I get it too. This is a big ass wardrobe, so I get that you needed help to put it together too. But you asked me to spend the night here, and now you’re asking me to take your money and go to shopping.” - he said as he was looking at you intently.

“Where are you going with this?”

“How did you know that I wouldn’t do something while you were sleeping? Robbing you, Beating you, killing you… or worse…" 

"You’re starting to creep me out.” - you said as you sat up.

“I am supposed to creep you out!” - Sam said frustrated as he stood up from your mattress and started walking up and down in your room. - “You don’t know me, I’m a homeless, I don’t have anything, and you are offering your home and money to me, what is supposed to stop me from taking your money and walk away with it?”

You were watching Sam intently as he was pacing, and running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t do that. You tried to offer him money, and he didn’t want it. You offered him to take a shower, and while he accepted it, he could have been encouraged by your helpfulness and could have asked you to let him spend the night here, hell he could have even used Bonny as an excuse so you would pity them and let them stay but no, he didn’t do any of that. And yeah, there’s Bonny. Sam doesn’t have anything, and he is still taking care of a little puppy, making sure she is fed and happy. This type of person doesn’t have the will to hurt someone.

“You wouldn’t do that.” - you said finally.

Sam turned quickly to face you.

“But how do you know?”

You looked around thinking then said:

“Well, it wouldn’t be beneficial for you in long term.”

Sam frowned at you. He didn’t exactly expected this as an answer.

“Let’s say that you take my money. Sure, it’s more than nothing and you would be able to buy food and a few other stuff for a couple of days. Then when you spent it all, you would be at square one. So it makes more sense befriending me, so I will be offering you food, money, shower, shelter…” - you started counting on your fingers.

“Okay.” - Sam cut you off.“ - "Then how do you know I’m not just nice to you so I can use you?”

“You just reminded me of that fact that I’m naive enough to trust a homeless guy, whom I only know for 2 days.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, thinking.

“And how do you know that I’m not using reverse psychology on you, so I won’t look suspicious using you?”

You were looking at Sam in disbelief, while your mouth was hanging open.

“Okay, this is some kind of next level illuminati shit right there.”

“But how do you kno…”

You cut Sam off.

“Just take the money and buy the shit I asked you!” - you yelled as you pointed towards the door.

“What if I don’t come back?!” - he yelled at you too.

“If you don’t come back I’ll kick your ass!” - you coughed again. - “If I don’t die first!”

“You’re crazy, girl!” - he said as he walked out of your room with long and fast strides. - “You know what, I’m taking your TV too, I bet I can sell it to someone!” - you heard him yell from your living room.

“Good luck with that I bet it wouldn’t look suspicious to anyone if you’re offering them a TV on the streets!”

“Oh my god, you really have a pink unicorn on your purse!” - Sam shouted as he saw it on the table.

“Why are you surprised, I told you that a few minutes ago!” - you reached for a tissue to blow your nose.

“I know you told me that, I was just thinking that I sell it too!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“Why? I may get good money for it, I know for a fact that unicorns are a thing now!” - he said as he put on his shoes.

“YOU’RE A DEAD MAN, SAMUEL!” - he heard you say then loud coughing followed.

“It looks to me that you are the one who’s dying!” - he yelled then he frowned. - “Sorry, that was too much!”

“Yes it was! You have to buy me donuts for that comment!” - you said loudly, then Sam heard as you mumbled 'asshole’.

He smirked.

“You know what YOU are for making ME do the grocery shopping?”

“What?”

“A TERRIBLE HOST!”

'Triggered in 3…2…1…’ - Sam counted down in his head.

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BETTER TAKE MY MONEY AND NEVER COME BACK, OR YOU WILL BE SUFFERING THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH EVER!”

You heard him laugh then yell.

“The most painful death is looking at your purse, this unicorn is so pink it’s burning my eyes!”

“Sammy!” - you whined. - “My throat hurts from all this yelling, can you please buy me the meds?”

Sam’s heart melted as you said his name, and at the tone of your voice and he walked to the door, but yelled back before he walked out of your apartment.

“Sorry honey, I’ll be right back!”

He heard you giggle and he closed the door with a big grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam didn’t know how much money he was allowed to spend, so he was a little unsure about what to buy. He remembered that you wanted fruits, so he grabbed a few apples, oranges, bananas, and pears. Then he thought that maybe you could eat sandwiches for lunch so he put bread, butter, ham, a lettuce and tomatoes in the basket too. He smiled when he reached for two chocolate donuts. He hesitated for a moment after that, he wanted to make you chicken soup, but he didn’t know if you would be mad if he spend so much money. But on the other hand you told him that the fridge was totally empty and you need food… After a few seconds of just standing there, he decided to buy the ingredients for the soup, it’s gonna be for you after all, not him. And if you scold him for buying too much food he’s gonna tell you that your health is more important than money, and you can save later.

He hid a grin when the cashier was staring at your purse in his hand, then he grabbed the 4 bags and headed back to your apartment. 

‘Okay, maybe it’s too much.’ - he thought when he was walking up the stairs with the heavy bags.

You were sitting in front of the TV on the blankets and pillows where Sam slept the night before. You had a fluffy blue blanket wrapped around you, and you turned your head when you heard the door open.

“Whoa, are you trying to feed an army?” - you asked as you stood up and walked to him to help him carry the bags in the kitchen.

“I told you, you shouldn’t trust me!” - Sam defended himself.

You laughed as you put the bags on the counter.

“Did you buy tissues?” - you asked as you were looking in one of the bags, searching for it.

Sam walked next to you and put the bags down too. He reached in one of them and pulled out a pack and held it in front of your face.

Your eyes lit up as you saw it.

“Thanks!” - you snatched it out of his hand and opened it instantly, then blew your nose in 3 tissues after each other.

“Jesus…” - Sam said as he watched you.

“I know…” - you threw them in the trashcan and sneezed.

“Bless you." 

"Thanks.” - you said with a miserable face and then smiled at him in the most unattractive way possible. - “Tell me I’m pretty.” - you looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Sam looked at you alarmed at first, then he realized that you were joking. He studied your face for a moment. Your hair was messy, you were a little pale, there were dark circles under your eyes, and you just overall looked tired. But he thought that you were still cute. But for the sake of the joke he tried to look torn apart, before he answered.

“Uh… you… you’re pretty… on the inside.”

You laughed out loud at his comment and he grinned then gave you the 2 donuts.

“Thank you!” - you said as you started eating the first one.

“You’re welcome. What do you want to eat?” - Sam asked as he was unpacking the bags, then he stopped and eyed you with a little smirk. - “I mean, after the donuts.” - he teased.

“Uhm, I don’t know, I’m not really hungry, I think I just eat these.”

Sam put his hand on your forehead. The only good thing in your sickness was that he had a chance to touch you, and he’s going to use every opportunity as he can.

“I bought stuff so I can make sandwiches, or chicken soup.”

You looked at him in surprise.

“Chicken soup?”

“Mhm.” - he nodded as he waited for you to decide.

You couldn’t help but stare at him for a minute.

“You can cook?”

Sam chuckled.

“Yes I can.”

He had to learn it when he lived alone before he ended up in jail. No one else was there to cook for him.

You looked at him with a dreamy face.

“Marry me.”

And to your utmost surprise he blushed. Your eyes widened a little when you noticed that and and Sam looked down at the bags and food in front of him.   
'Oh my God, I made a grown man blush!’ - you thought. - 'And God, he looks so freaking adorable.’

Sam cleared his throat.

“Uhm, you have to buy a big ass ring for me to say yes.” - he said as he continued emptying the bags.

“That depends on how good you cook.” - you cocked your head to one side teasingly.

He looked at you with a smile and lifted his eyebrows.

“So you want soup?”

You nodded with a big smile and Sam chuckled.

You were glad that you decided to send him to the market. You sensed that he was ashamed that he needed help, because he never asked for anything. So you figured if you give him tasks, maybe he would feel like that he’s earning his place here, and not just staying here because you feel bad for him.

Which was not the case, because you wanted him to stay with you because you liked him… A lot. Your heart started to beat faster at that thought, and you bit your lip and looked away from him. You coughed, and started walking back to the blankets and pillows, but you turned around to warn him.

“But when it’s done and you call me a terrible host for making you cook, there will be blood.” - you said with narrowed eyes.

“I won’t promise anything.” - he said in a singsong voice, without turning to look at you, because he already started getting everything ready for the cooking.

You smiled at that and you laid down on the blankets and started surfing through the channels to find something good.

Suddenly Sam appeared next to you.

“Here’s your meds, read the descriptions!” - he said as he put them in front of you with a glass of water, then he hurried back to the kitchen again.

“Thanks, Sammy!” - you said loudly.

Sam smiled and yelled back to you.

“You’re welcome, hun!”

You giggled and blushed. You loved when he called you nicknames.

Just when you found a good movie, you saw as Rocco walked in front of the door and was staring at you from there.

You groaned.

“What is it?” - Sam’s head popped out from the doorway with a worried look on his face.

You melted inside, it felt good that he grew worried when he suspected something was wrong, even if it was just a small sign of discomfort from you.

“Ah, nothing…” - you said as you stood up. - “I just have to take out Rocco and Bonny.”

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw that you started pulling out clothes from on of the boxes.

“No, no, no!” - he protested as he walked next to you.

He put one of his hand on your back and started leading you back to the blankets and pillows.

“I take them out, you stay here.”

“Saaaam!” - you whined. - “I just have cold not some deadly virus, I can take them out!”

When he opened his mouth to say something, you stopped him.

“Besides, who’s gonna make soup for me, if you’re not here?” - you pouted and you couldn’t stop yourself when your hands made their way on his chest, palms resting on it flatly.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat and his heart almost jumped out from his chest, and he was sure that you could feel it too, under your palm.

And you felt it. His heart was beating just as fast as yours. Your hands started to shake, not because you were cold, but because you were so nervous. It was incredible how Sam can make you feel this way, while you had only known him for a few days.

The two of you were just staring at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like much more for the both of you. Then you had to cough again, so you took a step back, letting your hands leave his chest. You turned a little to the side and coughed.

Sam took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Okay… dress warm.”

You gave him an annoyed look.

“It’s September.”

“Exactly!”

“It’s not even cold outside!”

“But you have fever, so you have to be more careful!”

“That’s why I asked you to buy me meds!”

“The meds don’t help if you’re not careful!”

“Oh my god, go back to the kitchen, mom!”

Sam looked at you shocked.

“You’re gonna pay for that, missy!” - he pointed the wooden spoon at you.

Both of you burst out laughing at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

When you put the leash on Rocco, you remembered that Bonny didn’t have a collar. You glanced at the dining table, then grabbed your purse, picked Bonny up and walked out the door with Rocco.

After both of the dogs finished their businesses, you walked them to a petshop, and you saw a sign on the door that pets are allowed to go in too. You smiled and went in with the dogs. You searched among the rows until you found the one where the dog collars were. Rocco had a simple blue one, so you decided to buy Bonny a similar one in red. Just when you were about to pick one from the hanger, your eyes widened when you saw a bunch of pirate-patterned collars.

“Hoooly shit!” - you exclaimed as you looked at them. - “Bonny, your dad’s gonna love this!”

You grinned and picked a red one with white cartoon pirate-logos on it for Bonny, and you decided to buy a similar one for Rocco, only in blue. You bought matching leashes too. Then you went to one of the assistants, and asked her to make a name tag for Bonny. You picked out a bone-shaped one. On the front there was Bonny’s name, and on the other side were your address and Sam’s name. 

You grinned as you put the collar and name tag on Bonny, and you changed Rocco’s too.

“Oh my God, you guys are so cute!” - you cooed as you petted them on their heads and they wiggled their tails happily.

You hurried back to your apartment, you couldn’t wait to show them to Sam. When you opened the door you instantly heard Sam’s voice from the kitchen.

“What took you so long?” - he asked and a second later he came out of the kitchen.

You grinned at him.

“Come on, Bonny! Show it to him!”

Sam frowned at Bonny as she ran to him, then when he noticed the collar, his eyes went wide.

“Holy shit!” - he exclaimed as he picked her up. - “Guess you’re a real pirate now, huh?” - he asked her as he scratched her behind her ears, then he looked at you with a soft smile.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Hey, she can’t run around without a collar!” - you said as you put your keys and purse down. 

“She’s not running around, remember when you said that we always carry her, wherever we go?” - he asked with a grin and you laughed.

“Yeah but still…” - you walked in front of Sam and petted Bonny too.

For a few seconds you two stood there in silence, sometimes your fingers brushed against Sam’s as you both caressed Bonny. Neither of you pulled away though, just continued with your actions. However you felt like Sam’s eyes were on you, and when you looked up at him, you saw that he was indeed looking at you with warm eyes, but when your eyes met, he quickly looked down at Bonny, clearing his throat.

Your lips twitched upwards when you saw that. You bit your lip and took a step back.

“I bought one for Rocco too, look!” - you said then you called Rocco.

Sam laughed when he saw his collar. He crouched down and put Bonny on the floor.

“Nice collar, Captain!” - he said as he scratched Rocco’s ear.

Rocco’s tail wiggled faster and faster as Sam petted him, and he nuzzled his face in his.

“Okay, enough… Enough!” - Sam yelled as Rocco jumped on him with his front two legs, making Sam fall on his ass.

You laughed out loud and grabbed Rocco, trying to pull him off Sam.

“Bad dog!” - Sam said as he stood up, but reached out to pet Rocco’s head one more time.

“Uhm, so, while you were gone I was thinking. Shouldn’t you have called your workplace to tell them you’re sick? - Sam asked as he looked at you.

"Oh, no. As I said I only moved in the city a few days ago. I’m gonna start working next week.” - you replied.

Sam nodded, understanding.

“Where?” - he asked as he went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

“In a bakery, not far from here.”

“You’re a baker?” - he asked surprised.

You grinned.

“No, I’m gonna be a shop assistant. And sometimes I have to wait the tables too. So the place is kind of a combination of a bakery and a cafe.”

“Sounds good.” - Sam hummed.

“It’s good, after the interview I tried their coffee, and a chocolate muffin, they were heavenly!” - you said with a dreamy face and Sam chuckled.

“I hope you’re gonna say that after you eat my soup!”

You laughed and watched as he cut some vegetables while a kitchen towel was thrown over his shoulder. Your eyes traveled up and down his body.

‘Ugh, food porn just got a new meaning.’ - you thought as you sighed and closed your eyes.

Suddenly an image of you licking off cream from the corner of his mouth popped up in your head and you shuddered as a quiet whine left your mouth.

“You okay?” - Sam asked as he turned his head to look at you.

Your eyes snapped open and you looked at him alerted.

“Uhm, yeah, yeah!”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Did you take your meds?”

“Yes, of course.” - just as you said that you started coughing.

Sam looked at you with sympathetic eyes.

“Go and lay down, I’m gonna bring the soup to you when it’s ready.”

You smiled at his words. He’s so sweet it’s illegal. Then an evil grin crossed your face and you held out your arms towards him. Sam frowned at you.

“Wanna kiss it better?” - you asked as you started to walk towards him with a kissy face.

“Oh my God, no!” - he yelled as he backed out of the kitchen.

You followed him out making kissing noises, while you still held your arms out, making grabbing motions with your hands.

“Get away from me with those germ filled claws!”

You laughed at his words and Sam laughed along with you, but it soon stopped when you started coughing badly from laughing so hard.

“Okay, enough with the games, let’s just sit down.” - he said as he walked to you, and helped you sit down. 

He grabbed a blanket and put it around you.

“Thanks.” - you smiled at him.

Sam winked at you then went back to the kitchen.

You shuddered again.

'If he winks at me again I’m gonna faint… or cum… or both.’ - you snorted.

After Sam finished cooking, he grabbed two bowls and he put soup in both of them. He grabbed two spoons too and made his way to 'his bed’ where you were watching TV. When he reached you, you looked up at him with tired eyes. He noticed that a dozen tissues were scattered around you on the floor.

“You okay?” - he asked as he reached one of the bowls for you.

“Yeah, just tired. And my throat hurts.” - you said in a raspy voice as you accepted the soup from him.

“I bought tea, do you want me to make some?” - he asked as he was about to turn back to the kitchen.

You reached out with your free hand and grabbed his, pulling it, so he would sit down.

“No, maybe later. You already made soup.”

“I don’t mind it, wait here, I ma…”

“Saaaam.” - you whined and pouted at him, while you were still holding his hand.  
Sam’s eyes softened and he run his thumb over your knuckles before he let go of your hand and sat down next to you.

You smiled and turned to your soup.

“Let’s see if we get married.” - you said as you stirred it with your spoon.

Sam chuckled and watched as you blew on the soup, to make it cool down a little.

You took the spoon in your mouth and when you tasted the soup a quiet moan left your lips.

“You deserve the biggest diamond ring in the universe.”

Sam laughed and he started eating too.

“Promises, promises…”

After you two had finished eating, Sam made you a cup of tea. He put the mug on a tray and cut a lime in four. He put one of the pieces on the tray too, some honey, sugar and a teaspoon and brought the tray over to you.

“Here.”

You gave him a sweet smile as you accepted it.

“I told you you shouldn’t have.”

“But I wanted to, stop complaining.” - he said simply and sat back next to you.

You watched some movies and after a while Sam noticed that you had fallen asleep. He looked out the window and saw that it was already dark outside. He carefully unwrapped the blanket from around you and you stirred when you felt him move your arms around his neck.

“What time is it?” - you asked as he pulled you in his arms and started carrying you to your bedroom.

“Half past eight.” - he put you down on your mattress and covered you with your blanket.

He leaned over you and put his hand on your forehead.

“Still warm?” - you asked sleepily.

“Mhm. I’ll be right back, I’ll bring your meds here.” - he whispered and walked out of the bedroom.

When you watched his retreating form your lower lip started to tremble and a tear rolled down your cheek. You didn’t know why you were crying, but you noticed that when you were sick you were very sensitive. Your throat was hurting, your head was hurting, you were cold, and you didn’t want to be alone.

Sam returned with your meds and a glass of water. It was dark in your room, the only light was coming from the living room through the door. 

He sat down next to you on the mattress and handed your meds to you with the water. You took them and when you gulped down the water, he heard you sniffle, and saw how your eyes were sparkling from the tears.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” - he asked in a soft voice and he put his hand on your arm and started rubbing it.

You shook your head as you sniffled again. You didn’t answer him just sat up and rounded your arms around his neck.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” - he whispered as he circled his arms around you and squeezed you hard against him.

He gently rubbed his hands on your back while his cheek was pressed on the top of your head. He wished that you would feel better soon, but on the other hand he didn’t want this moment to end.

After a few minutes when you calmed down, you pulled away from him, but your hands were still on his shoulders.

“Sorry.” - you mumbled, looking down.

“Don’t be. You okay?” - he asked as he was looking at you with concern.

You nodded your head and you laid down on your side facing him. You moved a little further from him and you pulled up your covers, a clear sign that you wanted him to lay down next to you.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat when he saw this. He hesitated for a moment, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart, but then he crawled next to you, laying on his back. He held up his arm, and you snuggled next to him, laying your head on his chest. He put his arm around you, and he put his other hand on his stomach. You reached out and grabbed it. Sam squeezed it a little and turned his head to kiss your hair, then closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke up early in the next morning. He was laying on his right side and you were laying in front of him, with your back to his chest. His right arm was under your head and his left arm was around your waist, one of your hands holding his, fingers interwined. A sleepy smile appeared on his face, and he leaned a little bit forward, so he could kiss the back of your head.

He heard as you sighed in your sleep and felt as you nuzzled yourself closer to him. That was when his eyes widened, because he felt how his erection poked your ass.

‘Shit, Shiiit!’ - he thought as he tried to get up from the bed without waking you up.

Fortunately you were sleeping heavily and when he saw that you’re not gonna wake up, he quickly left the room and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, undressed himself, and got in the shower. Just as the warm water hit his body, he grabbed his erection and started pumping it slowly. He put his other hand on the wall and leaned his head forward with closed eyes.

'I shouldn’t be doing this.’ - he thought as he continued his actions. - 'She’s too good and pure for me, I can’t be thinking about her like that.' 

He kissed you passionately as he pushed you against the dining table. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up on the table, and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Fuck!” - he gasped as his cock became even harder in his hand and the movement of his hand fastened.

'No, I’m too old for her…’

He left wet kisses on your neck while you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

'She deserves someone better…’

You unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

'Someone who has a job and can treat her like she deserves to be treated…’

He roughly tugged your pants down and pushed your panties aside, while looking at your lust filled eyes.

'Someone who can make her feel safe and make her happy…’

He grabbed his cock to position himself at your entrance and with a hard thrust he pushed himself inside of you.

Sam groaned and moaned as he reached his orgasm, but tried to muffle it by turning his head to the side, and biting the arm he was leaning against the wall with. After a few seconds of panting and seeing stars, he finally calmed down and took a deep breath. 

After he finished showering, and dried himself down, he looked in the mirror with a sour face.

“You have to keep your distance, no matter what.” - he warned himself.

He dressed up and made his way to the living room to turn on the TV. He searched for a news channel then he went in the kitchen. He heard that you were coughing in your room, and he knew that soon you’re gonna wake up, because you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He made sandwiches, some coffee for himself and a mug of tea for you. He put everything on the dining table, along with your meds and he started sipping his coffee, while watching the news.

You came out of your room and saw Sam sitting at the table, his back towards you.

“Good morning.” - you said to him as you continued your way to the bathroom.

“Good morning.” - Sam replied without turning to look at you.

You frowned a little as you closed the door behind you. You were a little worried when you woke up and noticed that he wasn’t next to you. Maybe you were too pushy? Maybe you scared him? You shook your head with a curse. Maybe you were too needy, but it’s hard no to, when he’s so sweet and caring. 

You looked in the mirror with a worried expression.

'I’m starting to fall for him. And he doesn’t feel the same. He’s just like this because he’s grateful I let him stay.’

You wiped the single tear that was rolling down your cheek quickly and you washed your face. After you finished in the bathroom, you went to the table to sit down opposite of Sam.

Your heart melted when you saw that he prepared food for you. It was on a plate, next to it was a napkin with a teaspoon on it. Above the plate were your mug with hot tea in it, and there were honey, a quarter of a lemon, and sugar prepared too. On the other side of the plate were your meds.

“Wow, I could get used to this.” - you said lightheartedly and you smiled at him.  
Sam looked at you with a brief smile, then he turned back to the TV without saying anything.

You bit your lip as you looked down.

“Sorry I was so clingy last night.” - you said as you took a bite.

Sam closed his eyes as he sighed.

You weren’t clingy at all. Or if you were, he wished you would be like that all the time. It was the best night of his life, laying next to you, holding you in his arms, bodies pressing against each other as closely as possible. You made him feel needed and wanted and it felt fucking good.

“Nah, you were cute.” - he said with warm eyes, then when he saw the megawatt smile on your face he scolded himself as he turned back to the TV again.

'Don’t say things like that. You can’t say things like that.’

'Okay, so he’s not mad.’ - you thought as you put some honey and lemon in your tea.

“You know, I was thinking…”

“You what?” - Sam asked shocked.

You frowned at him.

“I said I was thin…” - your eyes widened when you saw that the corner of his mouth was turning upwards, and knew he was teasing you. - “Asshole!” - you laughed.

Sam chuckled and waited for you to continue.

“So I was thinking, because you know, I am capable of such things…” - you looked at him pointedly - “…that today we should go and buy a couch.” - you said as you took another bite of the sandwich.

“Okay… You want me to help you choose which one?”

“Uhm, yeah, that would be great, considering that you’re gonna be the one who’s gonna sleep on it.” - you said nonchalantly as you took a sip from your tea.

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at you.

“Wh…what?”

“We need a couch.”

“But…”

“Sam… you can’t be seriously thinking that I’m gonna send you back to the streets!" 

He knew that. You were too goodhearted and just too amazing to do something like that. He was sure that you were his guardian angel. He put his elbows on the table and put his face in on of his hands as he was looking at you with an adoring look on his face.

You blushed a little when you saw this and couldn’t help when a huge smile appeared on your face. When Sam saw your blush he smirked but didn’t say anything just kept looking at you with the same expression.

'She’s making it very hard for me to keep my distance with that beautiful face.’  
"You know you want to.” - you kept convincing him, even through you knew he was coming with you. - “The floor is too hard and those blankets don’t make much of a difference.”

“I don’t know… Your mattress was quite comfortable…” - he said pointedly with a smirk.

The blush on your face became a few shades darker and you looked down biting your lip, to keep yourself from smiling.

Sam scolded himself again.

'Stop flirting with her, for Christ’s sake! She can’t be with you, she deserves someone better.’

But he couldn’t help when his chest swelled with pride as his eyes roamed your face, knowing that he caused it to turn into that beautiful colour.

You cleared your throat and finished your sandwich and reached for your meds.

“Okay, so when do you wanna leave?” - you asked as you gulped them down.

“Uhm, now?” - he asked as he looked at you for confirmation.

You looked at him incredulously.

“Are you kidding me?”

Sam looked alarmed.

“What did I do now?”

You pointed at yourself.

“You seriously want me to leave the house like this?” - you asked as you stood up.

Sam looked you up and down.

You were wearing sweatpants and a sweater, both were too big for you. Your hair was messy, your eyes were tired and your nose was red. But Sam still thought that you were cute.

Nonetheless, he made a disgusted face.

“Yeah, you’re right, go change.” - he dismissed you with his hand.

You gasped.

“Rude!”

“What? First you’re scolding me because I don’t care if we leave like this, and now you’re scolding me, because I say you should change!”

“That’s how women work, get used to it!” - you said as you made your way to one of the boxes to search for clothes.

“You know what, go and take a shower too, I know you skipped it yesterday!”

You gave him a death glare.

“What are you trying to say?” - you asked in a dangerously low tone.

Sam stood up from the table and narrowed his eyes, then replied in the same tone, while he pointed a finger at you.

“You stink.”

You gasped again and looked around the room while you heard him laughing. You picked up the plush fox and tossed it to him.

“No, not again!” - he yelled as Bonny and Rocco sprinted to him.


	14. Chapter 14

“Since the dogs are already tearing you apart, can you take them out for a walk?” - you asked as you went towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, sure!” - came Sam’s strangled moan as he was laying on the ground, trying to keep Bonny and Rocco off of him.

You closed the door behind you with a smile and after you took off your clothes, you jumped in the shower to wash yourself and your hair too. After you finished you felt much better, but then you noticed that you only brought a fresh pair of underwear with you, but you forgot the clothes. 

‘Well, shit.’ - you thought and you silently made your way towards the door and put your ear on it. You only heard the TV, no sign of Sam or the dogs. You shrugged.

'So what if he sees me in my underwear, there are literally bikinis out there which cover less.’

And you actually wouldn’t mind if Sam saw you like that. A smile and a blush appeared on your face as you remembered when he made a comment about how good it was laying next to you last night. Okay, he didn’t say it like that, but he referred to it. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that he likes you too?

You opened the door, but you still poked your head out and looked around to see if he was there. You weren’t that confident with your body but you weren’t ashamed of it either.

'At least if he sees me like that, I will know by his reaction if he likes me or not.’

But he wasn’t in the apartment, and you felt yourself rushing out the door, and digging through the clothes in your boxes to choose a decent outfit. 

'Why am I rushing, haven’t I said that I don’t care if he sees me?’ - you thought as you quickly grabbed a pair of dark grey jeans.

“And why did I bought a wardrobe if I’M NOT USING IT?!” - you said frustrated as you tried to find your favourite shirt.

“That’s what I’m asking myself in the past two days.” - replied Sam as he walked through the door, looking down at the dogs, trying not to step on them.

'Uh-oh, here we go.’ - you thought as you covered yourself with the jeans, but they didn’t cover much, only the right side of your torso, as you just quickly held it against you.

Sam looked up with the teasing grin on his face but it quickly disappeared when he saw you. His eyes widened and the dog leashes fell out of his hands as he quickly held one of his hands up to cover his eyes.

“Holy, shit, I’M SORRY!” - he yelled as he turned around. - “I’M SO SORRY!”

“Uhm… It’s okay.” - you said as you watched him amused for a moment then you continued to search for your shirt.

Sam wasn’t gonna lie, he almost had a heart attack. He haven’t seen a woman for 13 years and now suddenly there’s practically a naked one just a few feet from him. And it didn’t help the situation that this woman was the same one he imagined fucking while he jerked himself off only about an hour ago.

He rubbed his face with his hands then he put them on his hips and sighed. Then he frowned. Are you still in here?

He slowly turned his head, to carefully look behind him and yep…

You were still there. 

Bending over one of the boxes, searching for a shirt, and oh god, it was the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. In that position he had a perfect view of your breast, and he bit his lip as he imagined sinking his teeth…

He quickly whipped his head back around shutting his eyes tightly. 

'Fucking stop it!’ - he thought angrily as he balled his fists, then he shuddered. - 'She’s so beautiful, oh my God, WHY did I have to see this?! - he looked up towards the ceiling.

Seeing you like this but knowing that he can’t have you is the biggest torture. He wanted to turn around again so bad, so he could memorize every inch of your body, so at least he could have those memories to ease the pain in his chest.

And to ease the bulge in his pants…

Sam looked down and cursed.

'Shit, WHY?! I just took care of you for fuck’s sake!’

“You don’t have to turn around you know, I bet you saw women like this before…” - you said in an amused voice.

'Yes I did, but not you, and you’re just gorgeous.’ - he thought.

Sam cleared his throat.

“Yeah, but you… I mean… you… ugh…”

'Very smooth Sam, very smooth.’ - he grimaced, and it didn’t help when he heard you giggle.

“It’s okay, I’m decent.”

Sam smoothed his hand over his bulge quickly, then he cautiously turned around. 

And he almost groaned out loud.

Those jeans definitely not leaving much to the imagination, and seeing you bending over to pet Rocco and Bonny with your back to him is making the situation… hard… again…

Sam rolled his eyes, then he fixed them on the far corner of the room.

'Men. Naked men. Naked, hairy men. Naked hairy men with mustache.’

You turned around with a smile, seeing him standing there stiff, with his hands on his hips, eyes looking somewhere on the other side of the room.

“Think about this way: I saw you half naked, and now you’ve seen me too, we’re even.” - you said lightheartedly.

“Mhm.” - Sam nodded, still looking at the same place.

“God, why do you have to make it so awkward? Or am I so ugly that you can’t even look at me anymore?!”

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at you. He opened his mouth to reassure you that no, you were definitely not ugly, you couldn’t even be more far from the definition ugly. But he couldn’t exactly say that he thinks that you are the most beautiful creature in the world either…

But you were looking at him with wide hopeful eyes, and he knew you wanted him to say exactly just that. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

“No! Of course you’re not ugly!” - he said quickly, then he hesitated. - “You…you look… you look… like a woman…”

'What the fuck?’ - he asked himself in his head as he grimaced at his idiocy.

You were staring at him in shock, then after a few seconds you burst out laughing so loudly that it made Sam jump. The first time he heard you laugh like that was when he first said to you that you were a terrible host. It was rich, and loud, and deep and he felt as a smile appeared on his face. He watched as you bent forward with a hand on your stomach, trying to keep your breathing and laughing in synch so you won’t choke, and it made him laugh too.

After you calmed down enough to be able to speak, you looked up at him and straightened up.

“Well, thank God I look like a woman! I feel much better now, thank you.” - you said, still laughing a little.

“Believe me or not, that was the most romantic thing I’ve ever said.” - Sam grinned, trying to keep the situation light.

“I feel so special now.” - you sighed dreamily then you walked through him to put on your boots.

Sam chuckled and he looked down at the floor biting his lip, fidgeting with his hands. You put on your jacket too, and walked past him again to go back for your purse.

“Ready?” - you asked with a smile.

He smiled back at you and nodded.

While the two of you were walking down the stairs, with Sam behind you, his eyes never left your body.

'Oh yeah, she definitely looks like a woman.’ - he thought with a stupid smile on his face.

You decided to go to the same place where you bought your wardrobe too. While you were walking around in the shop you suddenly said in a frustrated tone.

“Why are you so tall?”

Sam looked down at you with furrowed brows.

“Excuse me?”

You let out a small giggle at his reaction.

“I mean, my place is so small, and we can’t buy a big couch, what you obviously need, considering your height.” - you said as you stopped next to a black couch, looking at it. - “You’re like… 7 feet tall.”

Sam laughed.

“I’m 6'3”.“

"You’re a giant.”

“I’m completely normal.”

“Oh yeah? Look around and show me ONE person, who is taller than you!” - you challenged him.

Sam laughed again at your behavior. He loved when you were frustrated, it was cute as hell. He looked at the people around the shop, and there were quite a lot of men too, but they were not as tall as him. He looked at you with big eyes, like he just discovered something.

“I’m a giant.” - he said and he put his hands on your shoulder. - “What should we do now?!” - he asked panicked.

You laughed out loud at him and he grinned at you. You circled your arms around his waist and hugged him.

Sam’s smile softened and he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer.

“We just buy a couch which can be turned into a bed.” - he said.

You looked at him shocked. Why haven’t you thought about that?

“I’m such an idiot.” - you said to him.

Sam grinned then patted your head with a pout.

“You said it." 

You gasped and when you aimed to hit him he hopped out of your reach laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

“I don’t care if it’s the comfiest couch you’ve ever sat in, it’s ugly as hell!” - you complained as you watched Sam wiggling in the couch.

“Come on, just try it! My ass knows what it’s doing, just trust it!”

“Your ass can suck it!” - you said loudly and the people around you looked at you shocked.

Sam snickered as he saw their reaction and he stood up.

After about an hour of searching, debating and fighting over which couch you should buy, you found one which both of you liked. It had a nice beige colour, it wasn’t that big, but when it was turned into a bed, it was big enough for Sam, and he found it very comfortable too, so you decided to buy that one. 

Once it was in your apartment, you put the clothes from your boxes in your wardrobe, so there was room so it can be turned to a bed at nights. In the next three days Sam still made you food and tea, and if you happened to fall asleep on the couch he carried you to your room. Your bedroom door wasn’t closed anymore when you were sleeping, this way he could hear you if you woke up and felt bad, so he could comfort you, but it never happened.

Sam was kinda glad, because you were feeling better, but this way he didn’t have the chance to sleep next to you.

The next week started and you woke up early in Monday morning to go to work. After you woke up, you made your way to the kitchen to quickly eat something, but then you saw that Sam was already in there, putting pancakes on a plate.

“What are you doing up this early?” - you asked as you rubbed your eyes.

Sam turned around and smiled at you.

“Hey. I made breakfast.” - he said simply.

“But it’s 5 a.m. why aren’t you sleeping?” - you asked as he grabbed the plate, and walked towards you.

He put his other hand on your back and led you to the dining table.

“It’s your first day! I gotta make sure it starts good.” - he said and made you sit down, then put the plate in front of you.

You looked at him with big eyes. Why is he have to be so sweet?

“I’m speechless.“ 

"You just said something.” - he teased as he sat down opposite of you and started reading the newspaper in front of him, looking over the job advertisements.

You smiled and started eating. You sat in comfortable silence and when you finished you thanked him and went to your room to get ready. It took a little longer than you originally planned, and after you were done you rushed out of your room, and over to Sam who was still sitting at the table.

“Thanks again for the breakfast!” - you said quickly and leaned over his shoulder from behind to kiss him on the cheek, then with the same speed, you were out of the apartment before he could blink.

His heart skipped a beat at that, then a big smile appeared on his face. But it only distracted his mind for a few seconds, before he became worried again. He was searching for a job for the past couple of days, but every job required at least a high school diploma which he didn’t have. He rubbed his face with both of his hands then stood up from the table. He made the bed, since you told him that it’s unnecessary to turn it back into a couch, because you never have guests over anyway. Then he went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Oh yeah, another thing what became a daily habit in the past couple of days is jerking himself off in the shower. Seeing you only in your underwear was both a curse and a blessing. A curse, because he knew he can’t touch you and a blessing, because now he can imagine you naked more easily. And he can’t forget the look you gave him, while you were waiting for his answer, after you asked him if he thought that you were ugly.

You liked him. He knew that. You never made a move directly, but he could read it from the small signs you were giving him. Every night before he goes to sleep he’s thinking about how happy he was that you feel that way about him, but on the other hand he cursed the situation because it was harder for him to stay away from you. Both of you were already more touchy like friends were supposed to be, and while he cherished every caress and hug you gave him, it still made him go mad.

He couldn’t be with you. You deserved someone better. And what if he gave himself in? He was sure that later you would get bored with him, and threw him away. He was so much older after all. And it would cost your friendship and he rather die than lose you.

After a rather uhm, dirty shower, he dressed up, and took out the dogs for a walk in the park. He bought the frisbee too and played with them for over a hour so they get tired and don’t run and jump around in the apartment.   
After that he tidied up the flat, then watched movies until you arrived home, around 3 p.m.

“Hey, how was your day?” - Sam asked excited, as you walked through the door, and he stood up from his bed.

He couldn’t wait til you got home, he was so used to you being there, that it surprised him how bored he got when you weren’t home. After he played with the dogs they became so tired that they fell asleep as soon and they went to their bed, and the day after that was a torture.

When he saw your smile it immediately brightened his day.

“It was good, the work is not that hard, there are less customers than in my previous place, so I handled it easily. And my co-workers are awesome, actually Jen and Blake asked me to go have a few drinks with them tonight, since we’re all in the afternoon shift tomorrow.” - you said happily as you pulled off your shoes and jacket.

Sam’s smile faltered a little. You’re gonna leave him alone in the evening too?  
“You wanna come with us?” - you asked him still smiling as you walked in the kitchen to drink some water.

“Uhm, no, I mean it sounds like a ‘welcome to the team’ kinda thing. Maybe next time.” - he said with a forced smile as he sit down on the bed.

You sat next to him with your phone and showed him pictures of your co-workers on Facebook, and for the rest of the day you always held your phone close to you.

The both of you talked like on any other day, but every once in a while you reached for your phone when it beeped with a notification.

And Sam didn’t like it. He was used to you being and talking only with him, and he didn’t even think about the possibility that once you started working you’re gonna make other friends. 

And when the evening came and you left to have a few drinks with your co-workers, he felt lonelier than ever. It didn’t even cheer him up when you gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. He’s not the only one in your life anymore and it made him bitter. Which he knew was totally illogical, but he felt sad because of it nonetheless.

A few hours later he heard yelling and giggling from outside the door, then there was a knock.

He cautiously opened it and his eyes widened when he saw you, between Jen and Blake he guessed, as they were trying to keep you balanced.

“Heeeey!” - the three of you greeted him loudly, and you burst out laughing with your new friends.

Sam couldn’t help but grin. He’s never seen you drunk after all.

“Hey. Did the ladies have fun?” - he asked all of you as he opened the door to let you all in.

“Oh, no no no!” - Blake grinned. - “We just brought her home, the taxi is waiting outside.” - she said as she let go of you and Sam saw that she was barely able to stand on her own too.

“Okay.” - Sam laughed as Jen let go of you too and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He wrapped one of his arms around you and he held you close to his side.

“Do you want me to help you go down to the taxi?” - he asked with a grin as he saw how your friends tried to balance themselves after each step.

“We’re okay thanks!” - Jen yelled.

“Make sure she goes to bed early, she has to come to work tomorrow!” - Blake said loudly when they were already one floor below.

“Will do!” - Sam said as he turned to close the door.

Before he did that he heard Blake’s voice again, which he thought was supposed to be a whisper, but was much louder.

“Oh my God, her flatmate is hot!”

Sam chuckled and closed the door.

“Had fun?” - he teased.

You looked at him with your eyes barely open, but a drunk smile was on your face.

“Yeah, but I missed you." 

Sam’s heart melted at that.

"Oh really?” - he asked with a smile.

You were standing in the livingroom, with your arms around his neck and his hands were on your hips, keeping you steady.

“Mhm.” - you nodded forcefully what made Sam laugh.

“How much did you miss me?” - he asked amused.

You were cute even when you were drunk, it was ridiculous.

“This much.” - you said in a breathy voice before you pushed your lips to his.


	16. Chapter 16

The kiss was firm but it only lasted for about two seconds, then you pulled away and looked at him with a sweet smile, and sparkling eyes.

Sam’s eyes were wide as he was looking at you.

“Did you miss me too?” - you asked him with a pout.

“Uh… yeah… yes I did.” - he answered still not sure how to feel about what happened.

He felt as his heart would jump out from his chest any minute.

You grinned at him, and you leaned in once more to kiss him.

Sam thought that you’re gonna pull away again, but your lips were still on his, and after a few seconds of enjoying the feeling, he pulled away.

You didn’t even moved your lips against each others, but both of your breathing were heavy nonetheless. Sam gently caressed your sides, but he was looking at the floor.

“What are you doing?” - he asked in a whisper.

“Kissing you.” - you said as you tried to kiss him again but he moved his head to the side.

Instead of his lips you kissed his neck, just where his tattoo was.

The touch made his whole body burn with want, but he firmly grabbed your hips and moved you away a little from him.

“Stop it.” - Sam said as he looked at you with serious eyes.

“But I don’t want to.” - you said and you grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to you, and this time you kissed him with passion. 

You captured his lower lip between yours and you nibbled on it a little, making him moan.

‘His moan is so sexy.’ - you thought.

Sam was getting weaker and weaker. You can’t do this to him. He can’t keep his distance if you’re like this. With a heavy heart and just after he burnt the feeling of your lips on his in his memory, just right after that moment was he able to pull away again.

“Y/N, princess, don’t do this.” - he said as he pressed his forehead to yours.

“Why?” - you asked as you pecked his lips.

“You know why.”

“No, I don’t.” - you said and a quick kiss followed again.

“You don’t want me.”

“Yes I do." 

*kiss*

"You deserve someone better.”

“Why do you say that?" 

*kiss*

"Because… because you do.”

“That’s not an answer." 

*kiss*

Sam started to really enjoy this conversation. After every sentence you said, you gave a small peck on his lips and you were so cute when you did that.

"I’m too old for you.”

“I don’t care." 

*kiss*

The corner of Sam’s mouth turned upwards a little at that. He caressed your sides softly and he felt as you shuddered at that. You leaned in again to kiss him a little firmer again. 

This time your lower lip was between his, and you felt as Sam opened his mouth a little and softly kissed you back.

When you pulled away, you saw that he was grinning, and you smiled back at him.

"What?”

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

You giggled and stepped away from him and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

Sam knew what you wanted, but there was no way that he’s gonna take advantage of you while you were drunk. He’s gonna help you pull down your shoes, and he’s gonna tuck you in, then that’s it. 

When you reached your mattress you sat down on it with a drunk smile on your face. Sam looked at you amused as you leaned back and lifted one of your legs up. He chuckled and grabbed your boot with one hand and he unlaced it with his other, then he pulled it off from your foot. You put your leg down and lifted the other one up for him. When he was done with that too, you moved on the other side of the mattress and you patted the place next to you.

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“No, princess.”

“Why?” - you asked with furrowed brows.

“You’re drunk.” - he said amused.

“So?”

Sam chuckled again, but stayed where he was.

“Fine.” - you pouted as you turned on your other side, so now your back was to him.

“Hey, you can’t be mad at me!” - he said as he sat on the mattress behind you.

“Yes I can!” - you said not turning towards him.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” - Sam said and he started to rub your back. 

He didn’t want you to be mad at him. He wanted you to look at him with that adoring look on your face, which you gave him just a few moments ago.

You didn’t answer him.

“What do I have to do, for you to forgive me?”

“Kiss me.”

“Y/N.” - he warned.

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you." 

Sam sighed. It took everything for him to not to push you against the wall earlier and have his way with you , but on the other hand maybe he could just give you a small peck like you did numerous times and it would be enough.

"One kiss and then you sleep.” - he said finally.

You turned around with a smile.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” - he asked as you sat up and moved closer to him.

You nodded your head grinning as you leaned in towards him.

Sam closed the distance between the two of you and left a small but firm kiss on your lips.

When he pulled away he saw that you were frowning at him.

He raised one of his eyebrows in question.

“Give me a real one.”

“That was a real kiss.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Y/N…” - Sam started to say but you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him close, and just as his lips touched yours, you pushed your tongue in his mouth.

And that was when all of Sam’s willpower left him. He could taste the alcohol in your mouth but he was sure as hell that it wasn’t what made him drunk. He pushed you back on the mattress with his body, crawled on top of you and kissed you back with passion.

The kiss made you shudder under him and you moaned in his mouth as both of your tongues fought for dominance. Everything about you drove him crazy. The way you held him, the noises you made, the heat of your body, the softness of your hair as he ran his fingers through it. The way you moved against him.

Wait, what?

Sam broke the kiss and looked down at your body. He closed his eyes for a second and a low growl left his lips as he saw how you rubbed yourself against one of his thighs which was between your legs.

“Baby, what are you doing?” - he asked in a husky voice as he looked up at your face, but he didn’t stop you, nor he moved away.

You didn’t answer him just rocked your hips slowly, while soft moans left your lips. Sam didn’t know what to watch. Your face or your body.

Your eyes were closed, and your face contracted in pleasure every now and then and sometimes you licked or bit your lip in the sexiest way possible.  
He looked down and watched as you moved your pelvis, rubbing your pussy against his thigh through your clothes.

Then he watched as your chest rose and fell with every shaky breath you took. The top you were wearing wasn’t that low cut but it still give him a good view of your breasts, and he lowered his head and kissed your chest just above the opening of your top.

You whimpered and arched your back, and he continued to leave wet kisses on every inch of your skin what was free. He wanted to bite and suck on your skin more roughly, but he didn’t want to leave marks on your body, in case you won’t remember in the morning what happened the night before.

He was keeping himself up on his elbows, and both of his hands were in your hair, while your arms were around his neck.

“So good, Sammy.” - you moaned in a breathy voice.

Sam looked up at you and he caressed your hair lovingly, as he looked at your face.

“You like it, baby?” - he asked as he kissed your cheeks, eyes, forehead and neck, every inch of you he just could.

He wanted to undress you so bad, but he also felt like he would invade your privacy. Well, it was hard thinking about privacy, while you were rubbing yourself against him, but still. You were drunk and you probably wouldn’t do that if you were sober, so he tried to hold himself together.

“Yes.” - you said and you pulled his head closer to kiss him.

Sam kissed you back with passion, and he felt that you shuddered again under him. He smiled against your lips, he had a feeling that you loved when he kissed you, and if it were up to him he would kiss you like that every minute of every day. 

He eventually had to come back for air, so he pulled away from your mouth and put his forehead against yours. He started to move too against you, increasing your pleasure, and you gasped and whimpered under him. Sam pulled one of his hands away from your hair, so now he was only leaning on one of his elbows. He put his other hand on your hip, helping you move against him.

“Do I make you feel good?” - he asked as he watched your face.

You nodded with closed eyes, trying to concetrate on your increasing pleasure.  
Sam was so turned on by now that he was sure he was gonna cum in his pants if you don’t reach your orgasm soon.

“Open your eyes, princess, look at me.” - he said in a husky voice.

You did as you were told and you saw as he was looking at you with an intense, lust filled gaze.

For a few minutes you two just looked at each other, and the only thing what could be heard were the sound of your breathing, and the soft moans which left your mouth with every thrust.

“Show me how good I make you feel, let me hear it, babygirl.” - he almost demanded and it made you moan loudly.

Sam buried his face in your neck and kissed the spot near your ear. You arched your back at that, and he moved his hand from your hips to your ass, pushing you harder to him, making your pussy rub against his thigh more firmly.

Your moans an whimpers grow louder and you buried your fingers in Sam’s hair, scraping his scalp and pulling his locks.

“Yes, just like that baby, come for me, show me how much you want me!” - Sam growled in your ear and he sucked on the skin which he kissed moments before, and squeezed your ass with his hand roughly.

You threw your head back against the pillow and your heels sank in your mattress as you pushed yourself more against Sam’s body. Loud cries left your mouth which were music to Sam’s ears as he helped you ride out your orgasm. Soon, your body went limp in his arms and your back hit the bed again as you fall back on it. Sam left light kisses on your chest, as it rose and fell with every deep breath you took.

“You’re so amazing baby, so beautiful.” - he said between kisses.

You smiled and pulled his face to yours and pushed your lips to his. The kiss was lazy, and sloppy, and when Sam pulled away he saw how your eyes stayed closed, and you fell asleep, while the smile remained on your face.

He gave a quick kiss on your lips one more time before he quickly hopped off from you. He throw a blanket over your body as fast as he could and almost ran to the bathroom.

'No time for a shower.’ - he thought as he slammed the door shut behind him and his back hit it with a loud thud as he leaned against it. With shaking hands he quickly pushed his pants down along with his boxers and he grabbed his cock firmly. He only needed about 3 strokes to reach his orgasm and came all over the floor with loud moans and a few curse words.


	17. Chapter 17

With heavy panting Sam slowly sank down on the bathroom floor to a sitting position and closed his eyes. As his heartbeat slowed down, and the pleasure started to fade, he put his face in his hands.

What if you don’t remember what happened when you wake up in the morning? Or what if you do remember it? 

Sam didn’t know which would be worse.

He should have left your room after he pulled off your shoes. But he couldn’t help himself. You were so cute, and sexy and happy when he let you kiss him, he just couldn’t resist you, then one thing led to another and…

He rubbed his face and stared in front of him.

What if you remember it? What if you feel disgusted and regret even letting him in your apartment? He started to panic. What if you send him away, yelling that you don’t want to see him anymore? God, he didn’t know what he would do if you do that. 

But on the other hand what if you don’t remember it? How could he pretend that he didn’t give you an orgasm, just from rubbing yourself against him, making him so turned on that he almost came in his pants right on the spot? How could he pretend that you didn’t kiss each other? And he wasn’t just talking about those innocent pecks on the lips. He’s talking about the ones when you kissed each other with such passion, only lovers do.

God, he shuddered as he thought back how you moaned and shook under him when you two kissed like that, holding each other close, tongues dancing around each other, while heavy breaths and low moans filled the air.

And God, your orgasm… How could he pretend that he didn’t witnessed as you rubbed yourself against him, while he kissed and sucked on the soft skin of your neck, grabbing your ass, helping you move more roughly against him? He still felt your fingers in his hair, the heat between your legs, and still heard your cries and whimpers while you reached your high, then came back to him, lazily kissing him, like you just thanked him for what he did for you.

Sam sighed and stood up, and cleaned himself and the bathroom floor up, then went to his bed. Rocco was sleeping in the dog-bed, but Bonny was up and when she noticed Sam walking out of the bathroom, she jumped on his bed.  
Sam sat down and picked Bonny up, putting her in his lap.

“Can’t sleep, huh? Me neither.” - he said as he scrached her behind her ears.  
A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at her collar. Another thing you did for him out of the goodness of your heart. He turned Bonny a little so he could get a better look at her name-tag. It was bone-shaped and he saw her name written on it with big letters. He knew that usually the phone number or the address of the owner was on the other side of it, but since he didn’t have neither, he was sure there was nothing on it, so he didn’t bother to turn it around, confirming it. 

Bonny fidgeted a little in his hands and she turned her head a little, enjoying Sam’s scratches and caresses. The name-tag on her collar turned a little, and Sam saw that there was something written on the other side. He frowned and turned it a little more and leaned closer to see it better. Then his eyes widened.  
There was his name with your address.

His name.

Your address.

He felt as his heart hammered in his chest.

If someone saw it, they would be thinking that he was living here.

And he was, but seeing that you already put his name and your address on the name-tag days ago…

Fuck…

He fucked up.

He should have left after he helped you pull down your shoes.

What if you remember what happened and you send him away? 

He lay down on the bed, pulled the covers up to his shoulders and he pulled Bonny closer to his chest. 

What if you send him away?

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here. With you. 

He couldn’t live on the streets again. Alone. Without you. 

He wanted to live with you. To be with you.

With the woman he loves.

He felt as tears welled up in his eyes.

After about an hour of praying to God for you to not remember anything, he finally fell asleep, with Bonny in his arms.

You woke up with a groan in the next morning.

You had a headache. You had worse before, but it still sucked.

‘Ugh, I’m not gonna drink ever again.’ - you thought as you sat up slowly.

You threw your blanket off of you and you saw that you were still fully dressed.  
You sniffed the shirt what you were wearing, and you made a face. Smoke and alcohol.

‘I smell like a bar full of alcoholics.’ - you snorted and you rubbed your eyes and stood up.

You brushed your fingers through your hair to look a little more decent. You didn’t want to look like a total mess in front of Sam.

'And oh God, Sam…’ - you thought with a small smile. 

You had the weirdest dream ever. You didn’t remember much of it, but enough to make you blush. You remember that you kissed him in the living room, then suddenly you were in your mattress having sex…

'Wait…’ - your eyes widened. 

You didn’t have sex, YOU WERE HUMPING HIS LEG LIKE ROCCO DID WITH YOUR BROTHER’S LEG WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER AND HORNY AS FUCK!

'Holy shit, I hope I don’t talk in my sleep!’ - you thought as you saw that your bedroom door was open slightly. - 'God I hope, I don’t TALK IN MY SLEEP CAUSE IF SAM HEARD ME MOANING OR SOMETHING I’M GONNA JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW RIGHT NOW!’

You slowly went to the door, opened it wider and poked your head outside. You saw Sam sitting at the table, with his back to you. You gulped and then took a deep breath and walked out of your room. 

“Hey.” - you said in a weak voice.

You saw as Sam jumped a little and he whipped his head around, then he quickly stood up from the table, watching you with big eyes.

“Hey.” - he said then cleared his throat.

You frowned a little. 

'He looks nervous.’ - you thought. - 'The only time I saw him this nervous was when he saw me half-na…’ - the your eyes widened.

He heard you. Oh God, you totally talked in your sleep, and he could HEAR YOU MOAN HIS NAME DIDN’T HE?!

“Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night.” - you blurted out quickly, watching his face hopefully.

Sam was so ready to apologize and beg for your forgiveness. He made up a whole speech to make you forgive him. He was sure that he wasn’t that lucky that you won’t remember what happened, and you will kick him out, and maybe slap him in the face too.

But you didn’t remember. 

'Thank God!’ - he thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head making a face.

“Nooo, you didn’t!” - he tried to convince you.

You narrowed your eyes a little.

“Why is your voice became high-pitched?”

“It’s not high-pitched!” - he replied in the same voice.

“Yes it is.“ 

"No, it’s not!”

“Yes it is!” - you pointed a finger at him.

“No, it’s not, it’s totally low and manly!” - he said in his normal voice loudly.

“No, it was high pitched just a moment ago, you were lying don’t you?!” - you yelled back then put your hands on your forehead. - “Oh my God, you totally heard me talking and moaning in my sleep, don’t you?!”

“Yes I di… Wait, what?” - Sam asked, when he realized you weren’t suddenly remembering last night’s events.

“Okay, please don’t freak out, and don’t think I’m a perv or something, but I dreamed that we had sex!” - you blurted out quickly, then you let out a loud sigh, and waited for his reaction with wide eyes.

Sam stood there frozen in place. You remember what happened, but you think it was a dream?

“We what?” - he asked just in case he heard you wrong.

“We had sex… Okay, not sex, I just humped your leg like a horny dog, but still.” - you said making a face.

'Holy fucking shit.’ - Sam thought.

“You’re a perv.” - he said.

“I ASKED YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!” - you yelled as you hurried to your room but turned around in the doorway to look at him. - “AND JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU LIKED IT!” - you said as you slammed the door shut.

Sam looked at your door with wide eyes for a few seconds then a grin appeared on his face.

Hell yeah he liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam’s grin softened into a small smile, and he went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and cut a banana and an apple into small pieces in it, then he poured water in the biggest glass he could find. He made a mug of tea too. He put them on a tray, along with a painkiller, a spoon, honey, sugar and lemon, then he went to your door and knocked softly on it. While he was preparing your breakfast he could hear from the kitchen that you went to the bathroom to take a shower, then stormed back into your room, without giving him even a glance.

“Go away!” - came your muffled voice from the other side.

“I made you breakfast." 

"I know a perfect place where you can put it!”

Sam grinned. 

“Come on, it was just a joke!”

He stood there for a few moments, and when you didn’t answer him, he decided to go in.

“I’m coming in!” - he said, but he waited if you would yell to stop him.

When he didn’t hear any protest, he opened the door and walked in. You were laying on your side, your back was to him, and the blanket was thrown over you, covering you fully.

Sam smiled a little, then walked in front of you and saw that only the top of your head was visible.

“I brought you a painkiller too." 

You didn’t even move.

"At least drink the water.”

No reaction.

Sam sighed and put the tray down, next to your mattress. He walked on the other side, laid on the bed behind you, and put his arm around you. He was spooning you from behind, through the blanket.

“Are you mad, because I was making fun of your dream?”

He felt that you nodded.

Oh, if you only knew…

“I’m sorry.” - he mumbled into the blanket.

You haven’t moved for a few seconds, but then you turned around and threw the blanket over Sam too. Now both of you were facing each other, only a few inches was between you and the blanket was reaching both of your shoulders. 

You saw that he was grinning at you.

“Am I forgiven?”

“If you think I forgive you just because you made me breakfast, then you are wrong.” - you puffed.

Sam decided to change tactic so he gave you his puppy look. You narrowed your eyes at that.

“Not working.” - you mumbled.

“Give it a few seconds and it will.” - he replied, not breaking eye contact.

The comment made you want to smile, but you tried not to show it. A few moments later Sam saw how you bit the inside of your cheek, as the corner of your lips turned upwards.

“See, there’s that smile.” - he grinned.

You rolled your eyes as you sat up, but the smile was still on your face. You reached for the tray and put it in your lap and started to eat.

Sam propped himself up on one of his elbows, while still laying on his side, watching you.

He was thinking about whether he should tell you about last night or not. He felt like a liar for not saying anything, but on the other hand he was afraid of your reaction. He knew you liked him, but you were drunk and he was sober and he doesn’t want you to think he was getting advantage of you, or using you. He just simply couldn’t say no to you.

He thought about a second scenario where he would tell the truth, and you would feel ashamed of your actions, just like you were ashamed even when you thought that it was just a dream. He wouldn’t even say anything, just grab and kiss you, and he knew you would kiss him back.

But he didn’t want that. No scratch that, he wanted that, more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

But he didn’t want that for you. You deserve so much more from your life, than an old thief, who ended up in jail, then on the streets, because he didn’t have any self respect or willpower to even try to make something out of himself.  
No… You deserved someone better. Doesn’t matter how much it hurt him. You were too important to him to let you became his.

A week passed, and almost every day was the same. You went to work, he stayed home, walked and played with the dogs, then jerked himself off, while taking a shower, then he wait for you to get home. Sometimes you arrived home an hour later, like you were supposed to, because you were hanging out with your new friends. 

Sam of course didn’t like that. He knew he can’t be mad at you for making friends and being happy, but he wanted it to be him you want to spend your free time with. And not finding a job didn’t lift his mood either.

You noticed that Sam was a little bitter in the past couple of days. You saw that every morning while you ate the breakfast he made for you, he was reading the newspaper, more specifically the job advertisements. You felt bad for him and you wanted to help him, you just didn’t know how. You wanted to ask him about his past, like what kind of jobs he had before, but you were afraid. He was living on the streets after all, and you were sure it was a sensitive topic for him.

You saw his struggles every day, so it was natural that you sprung into action when the opportunity came.

Sam was laying on his bed, watching TV, being sure that you were coming home later that day too. So it took him by surprise that not much after 2 p.m., when your work time was over, the door to the apartment opened, and you came in with a nervous smile on your face.

Sam sat up and turned his head to greet you.

“Hey. How was your day?” - he asked as he stood up.

You quickly pulled off your jacket and your shoes and walked in the living room as Rocco and Bonny ran to you to greet you.

“Hey. Pretty good, actually. I have good news…I think.” - you said as you leant forward to pet the dogs.

“What news?” - Sam asked, watching you.

“Uhm, okay, so the owner of the shop said that she needs another waiter, because one of my co-workers quit, because he’s moving to another city and I said that you are looking for a job and she wants to meet you tomorrow morning.” - you said quickly, afraid that he may be mad at you for making him go to an interview for a job he’s not even interested in.

Sam looked at you in shock.

“What?”

You straightened up and held up your hands in front of you in defense.

“You don’t need any papers for the job, you just have to wait the tables, and make the drinks they’re asking for! Which are pretty much only coffees and teas.” - you said with wide eyes.

Sam didn’t know what to say. Now he was pretty sure that you were his guardian angel.

You saw as a big smile appeared on his face and suddenly felt his arms around your waist, and soon your feet left the ground. You put your hands on Sam’s shoulders, as he spun you around a few times, making you laugh.

“So you’re not mad?” - you asked and Sam put you down, still holding your waist as he was looking down at you with a wide grin.

“Why would I be mad?” - he asked then his features softened as he was looking at you.

You were staring up at him with sparkling eyes, and a big smile, and you looked just as happy as he was.

“You’re an angel, you know that?” - he said with an adoring look on his face, before he lifted his arms around your shoulders, pulled you into his arms, holding you close to him, with his cheek on the top of your head.

You squeezed him back as you put your face on his chest and sighed deeply. You stood there for several minutes in silence, holding each other, while Sam rocked the both of you left and right, gently.

“If your boss decides to hire me, it will mean that you have to tolerate me not just when you’re home but at work too, you know.” - Sam teased as he pulled away a little to look at you with a smirk.

Your eyes widened.

“Shit, why haven’t I thought of that before?” - you said, making Sam laugh. - “Well, I just ask her to put us on opposite shifts.” - you smiled up at him.

Sam looked at you with puppy eyes.

“Not working.”

“Give it a few seconds and it will.”


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Sam went with you to your workplace, and while you, Jen and Blake started to get everything ready for the shop to open, Sam sat at one of the tables with Betty, your boss. She was an older woman, around her 70’s and she just had this ‘sweet grandma’ air around her. She was kind, gentle and friendly, and while they were talking, Sam wished she would hire him.

After about 20 minutes of talking, the shop opened and Betty lead Sam to the back to show him around, and by that you knew he was getting the job. You were walking back to the counter from one of the tables when Sam came out from the back with a huge smile on his face, contract in his hand.

“Aww shit, she hired you?” - you asked, putting on a sour face, as you put down the tray.

“Yes, and we’re gonna be on the same shift tomorrow.” - Sam smirked, as he looked down at another paper he was carrying.

You looked at it and saw that it was a list of the drinks, baked goods, and sandwiches you were selling, with recipes.

“Oh, you totally used your puppy eyes!" 

Sam winked at you, then walked out of the shop with a shit eating grin. You smiled at his disappearing form and you looked down biting your lip.

"Oh my god, you have the hots for him!” - Jen exclaimed, grinning.

“What? No!”

“Who has the hots for who?” - Blake asked as she came out from the back.

“No one has the hots for anyone!”

“Y/N has the hots for Sam!”

“No!” - you tried to deny.

“Oh, I told you!” - Blake said to Jen. - “Remember how she fell in his arms, when we brought her home?”

“I did not fell in his arms.” - you said embarrassed.

Actually you remembered that you hugged him, but everything after that was a blur. You’ve probably fallen asleep and he carried you to your bed as he did a few times before.

“Oh yes, you did, and you fell in his bed right after, didn’t you, tiger?” - Jen joked, making a purring noise.

“Ugh, I hate you guys.” - you rolled your eyes, then went back to the table, serving the drinks.

“She totally has the hots for him.” - Jen said with a satisfied grin.

“Totally.” - Blake agreed.

\---

“Hey, how was your day?” - Sam asked as you walked through the door.

“Terrible. Prepare yourself, our coworkers are the biggest assholes.” - you said, as you walked to Sam’s bed and fell back on it with a heavy sigh.

“Why? They look fun.” - Sam smiled.

“That’s just the surface. They are horrible creatures deep inside.”

“Nice job making me feel confident for my first day tomorrow.” - Sam said as he surfed through the channels on the TV.

“We have to buy you clothes, you know.” - you said eyeing his body.

Sam froze. Of course. He need black shoes and black pants for the job. You have black shirts with “Betty’s Bakery” written on the back of it, but he still needed to buy the rest.

“We can go now if you want.”

You saw as Sam looked down in front of him, but didn’t say anything.

“Sam, Betty’s gonna pay for it, we just have to show her the bills.”

Sam nodded and stood up to pull on his shoes, and you followed him.

About two hours, and lot of convincing later, you managed to buy him two black jeans, black shoes, and a few shirts, boxers, and socks. You even managed to talk him into buying a warmer jacket for autumn.

“You’re gonna pay me back, when you have your first salary.” - you said nonchalantly as you put down a few bags.

“It still bugs me, that you paid for everything.” - Sam said as he put down bags too.

You sighed then looked at him with a smile.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m gonna let you buy me clothes too." 

Sam grinned and he looked at you amused.

"Oh really? Like you haven’t got a shitload of them already.”

“I don’t.” - you pouted.

“I’m gonna buy you another wardrobe.” - Sam said as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey! That was an accident!” - you tried to defend yourself. 

Two days ago when you asked him to grab a jumper from your wardrobe, almost all of your clothes fell on him when he opened the door.

“I almost died.”

“You can’t die from clothes falling on you.” - you said as you followed him.

“No, no, no. You weren’t there!” - he pointed a finger at you. - “You don’t know the fear I was feeling when that happened!”

“It was just a few clo…”

Sam cut you off.

“It was an avalanche!”

You bit the inside of your cheeks, to keep yourself from smiling, but you snorted and laughed out loud.

Sam grinned.

“I love when you snort before you laugh, it’s so unladylike.” - he said as he took a sip from his mug.

You huffed.

“I love when after you wash your hair and dry it, you keep looking in the mirror, adjusting it for minutes, it’s so unmanly.” - you said as you walked out of the kitchen.

“Hey, I look fabulous!”

“Yeah, you are.” - you rolled your eyes as you sat down and turned on the TV.  
Sam sat down next to you and you felt that he was looking at you, so you turned your head towards him. He was looking at you with a charming, confident smile. You raised one of your eyebrows up in question.

“Say it.” - he urged you.

“Say what?”

“I’m fabulous.”

“I’m fabulous.”

“No! Okay, say you’re fabulous!”

“I’m fabulous.”

Sam let out a disappointed sigh.

“You’re no fun.”

“No, I’m fabulous.” - you said grinning, turning back to the TV.

\---

The next day at work you showed Sam the routine before opening. You were working with him and another waiter, called Dave that day. Him and Sam got along quickly, and Dave tried to think of something how to “welcome” Sam into the team.

“Okay, this is your first day, let’s make a bet.” - he said while all the three of you were at the counter.

“Aww, come on!” - you whined but Sam looked interested.

“What bet?”

“If you get more tips than me, you win.”

“And what’s the prize?”

“I’ll clean up alone the whole shop after we close, but if I win, you have to do it.”

“Okay.” - Sam laughed and they shook hands.

“Cut it.” - Dave said to you motioning for their hands.

“Well, since I come out winning either way…” - you said, stretched out your hand and cut the handshake.

The whole shift consisted of you rolling your eyes at their trashtalk. They always had something to say, something to make the other feel like they’re loosing. And you were so sure Sam was gonna lose. It was his first day after all, and Dave had a few frequenter, who always gave him good tips. The bakery didn’t have that many customers, sometimes it was full, mostly in the morning and afternoon, and the customers usually consisted of students going to school, a few business man on a meeting, and some housewives chatting.

And since Dave was young, only in his early twenties, quite handsome, he managed to make more students come to the shop, especially girls. Blake and Jen told you that the rumors that a handsome waiter started working here must have spread in the local high school and university like wildfire, because suddenly more and more girls started to come.

So yeah, Sam’s gonna have his ass served to him.

Sometime early afternoon a tall, well dressed woman came in the cafe. She was probably in her late 40’s, had on a ton of make up, and you could feel her perfume from the other side of the room. You instantly disliked her by the way she was carrying herself.

You rolled your eyes and walked to Sam who was behind the counter, cleaning glasses.

“You might wanna take that one.” - you said as you grabbed everything from his hand and looked at the woman.

Sam followed your gaze.

“You sure?”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s currently losing a bet.” - you grinned then added. - “And she looks like an upper class bitch anyway.” - you made a face.

Sam laughed at your words and he made his way to the table where the woman was sitting. You saw how she took a double check at Sam after she looked up at him, and she pulled off her sunglasses with a charming smile.

'Oh my god.’ - you thought as you rolled your eyes. - 'You better not make any move on my man.’ - your eyes widened and you shook your head. - 'Shut up Y/N, he’s not yours.’

So if he’s not yours, then why did it felt like you could just go over and strangle the life out of her? The way she eyed Sam as he was walking back to the counter made your blood boil.

“Y/N?” - Sam waved his hand in front of you.

You shook your head again and looked at him.

“What?”

“Can you please make a cappuccino?" 

"Yeah.” - you said as you started making it.

“You okay?” - Sam asked as he eyed you.

“Yeah.” - you gave him a quick smile.

Sam relaxed seeing that and he went to the other side of the counter serving a slice of strawberry cheesecake on a plate.

You finished the cappuccino and put it on his tray with a spoon and some sugar

“Thanks, hun.” - Sam said as he walked around the counter, grabbed the tray and went back to the woman.

Your smile turned from fake to real. Dave came out from the back.

“Oh, I’m so gonna wi… wait, who’s that?” - he asked as he saw the rich looking woman.

“Oh, you’re so gonna lose.” - you said, patting his back.


	20. Chapter 20

You decided that you will stay behind the counter, making the drinks and serving the food for the boys while they waited the tables, so you can keep an eye on Sam and that rich woman. It wasn’t even 10 minutes ago that she arrived, but you wished she would leave already. It wasn’t enough that she constantly asked for something so Sam would go over to the table, but you saw how Sam smiled at her, and always said something to her to make her laugh. 

You were drying up some cups and glasses with a dish towel, while your eyes were glued to them. You saw Sam’s relaxed posture, while sometimes he gestured with his hands as he talked, and how that woman was beaming up at him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

‘Would you please just fucking choke on your cappuccino?’ - you thought angrily as you watched them.

You heard as the back door opened and Betty walked out. She looked over at the tables then she walked next to you.

“Are you alright, dear?” - she asked as she put down the baking dish on the counter, with fresh baked goods in them.

“Peachy.” - you murmured, while your eyes were still on them.

Betty followed you gaze. She knew that you and Sam were flatmates and friends, but when she saw the look in your eyes and what caused it, she already knew what was the problem.

“He doesn’t like her.” - she said as she started putting the muffins and pastries in the bakery counter.

“Huh?” - you asked, finally looking away from them.

Betty smiled at you while her hands were still working.

“Sam. He doesn’t like her.”

“How do you know? She’s beautiful.”

“Maybe, but Sam is not the type of man, who only sees that in a woman.”

“Right now it doesn’t look like it.” - you grumbled when you noticed that he leaned a little bit forward, but not close, just to say something a little quieter to her.

“Dave said that they made a bet. Sam’s just trying to win it.” - Betty said as she patted your shoulder.

“Well, he should try less.” - you murmured and Betty laughed and went through the door to the back.

There’s no use to deny it. You admitted it to Jen and Blake yesterday after work. You liked Sam. A lot. You just don’t know if that feeling was strong enough to call it love, but right now, seeing him with another woman made that feeling grew stronger. But the feeling in your chest quickly turned into panic when you saw that two other woman, who looked similar like the one who was Sam talking to, walked inside and sat down to the same table.

'This is just getting better and better.’ - you thought as you put the cups and glasses away angrily. - 'I hope she doesn’t have more friends.’

Sam walked over to the counter and you saw that now all three of them were staring at his retreating form, whispering to each other giggling. You rolled your eyes, but when Sam reached you, you put on a smile.

“Looks like you’re gonna have a nice tip." 

"Yeah, and why’s that?” - Sam asked as he leaned on the counter and slipped a piece of paper in front of you with the orders on it.

“They were all staring at your ass, when you walked over here.” - you said as you started making the coffees.

Sam grinned, then he went to the other side of the counter to serve the pastries they asked for.

“What can I say? They have good taste.”

“Oh my God!” - you groaned as you put the first coffee on his tray, and Sam chuckled at your reaction.

But you didn’t think that the situation was funny at all. Maybe Betty was wrong. Those women were beautiful, they had nice hair, nice clothes, nicely done nails… And they were around Sam’s age, and it was more than possible that he found them more attractive than he did with women your age. You were much closer to Dave’s age after all.

When all of the drinks were done, Sam grabbed the plate, winked at you, then walked back to the table. But somehow it still didn’t cheer you up. Dave just made the situation worse when he came out from the back.

“Whoa, her friends are even hotter!” - he exclaimed, as he saw Sam’s table.

“Really? They’re twice your age.” - you said incredulously.

'Oh, look who’s talking…’ - said a voice in the back of your head.

“They’re total MILFs!” - he whisper shouted at you, then he rushed back inside probably to inform the baker guys about his newly found information.

“Ugh.” - you shuddered then went to a table because a customer waved at you.

“They’re here over two hours now!” - you said to Betty as she and you were cleaning the counter.

“And they’re still ordering?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I don’t see the problem.” - she teased you.

You gave her a miserable look.

Her features softened when she saw the look in your eyes.

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“Because I’m afraid that he doesn’t feel the same.”

“But you’ll never know if you don’t ask him.”

“But if I ask him and he says no, I would die of embarrassment.” - you said looking over at the table again while you wiped the coffee machine.

Betty gave you a sympathetic look, then she looked at the table too. Sam said something funny again, and they all laughed out loud, then the woman who came first into the cafe touched Sam’s arm, while she threw her head back.

Betty heard as you gasped and she looked over at you. She quickly walked to you and ushered you to the back, telling you to take a break.

Sam was laughing along with the women at the table, but the second he felt one of them touch him, he subtly took a step back. He politely asked them if they wanted to order anything else, and when they told him no, he excused himself with a charming smile and turned around to walk back to the counter. He frowned when he didn’t see you, and he walked to Betty.

“Where’s Y/N?” - he asked.

“On a break.”

“I thought she was already on one an hour ago?”

“Uhm, yes, I told her she can have another one.”

Sam looked at Betty in question, and she sighed.

“One of the customers made her angry, and she needs to calm down." 

Betty saw as worry flashed across Sam’s face and he looked towards the door to the back. She put a hand on Sam’s forearm.

"It’s okay, some customers are like that, you’re gonna bump into some too.”

“Is she okay?” - Sam asked, then he turned his head towards the tables, trying to find the one responsible for your discomfort.

“They already left.” - Betty lied. - “Yes, she’s okay, just needs some fresh air.”

Sam relaxed a little, then he cleared some tables, and after a few minutes he saw as you came back and started to put cups and glasses in the dishwasher. 

He walked behind the counter and stood next to you.

“You okay?” - he asked concerned.

“Yeah, just needed to calm down a little.” - you smiled.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, it’s fine.” - you patted his arm then turned on the dishwasher.

Sam saw from the corner of his eye that the rich women tried to grab his attention. He looked at you one last time before he walked over. 

You watched him go, then looked down sadly.

'Of course this has to happen when we’re doing a whole day shift…’ - you thought as you started wiping down the tables, because soon you’ll be closing. - 'Would’ve been a pleasure seeing their faces when Sam leaves from work and one of the girls take over his table.’ - you thought with a little smirk as you imagined the look on their faces.

You watched as the women stood up from the table and walked out of the coffee with huge smiles on their faces, looking back at Sam through the window.  
You rolled your eyes, and since they were the last to leave, and it was almost time to close, Betty shut the door, and turned the board on the door from 'open’ to 'close’.

Dave called you and Sam to one of the tables, and you all sat down and started counting the income. When you were done, Betty took the money and brought it in her office. Then you started to count your tips. You didn’t have that much like you were used to, since you mostly were behind the counter, but there were customers who choose to order for take away, so you still had a nice tip, which made you smile.

When you were done, you looked up and saw that Dave and Sam were still counting. Sometimes they looked at each other’s hands, impatient to see how much money the other one has. They almost finished at the same time.

“43$.” - Dave said with a grin.

Sam’s face dropped.

“Shit…” - said Sam and you saw that he had around 35$ on the table, but then he reached in his pocket and pulled out three 10 dollar bills. - “I’m sorry you have to clean up the whole place.” - he said with a smug grin.

“What the fuck man!” - exclaimed Dave and you were staring at the money with wide eyes too, but you were laughing.

“Aww dude, you were just lucky!” - said Dave, put away his tip and went to the back, cursing under his breath.

Sam chuckled and thought how fitting the tattoo on his arm was.

“I told you, they were upper class bitches.” - you said as you stood up too.

“Yeah, let’s just hope they’ll come often.” - Sam said lightheartedly as he followed you to the back.

The comment made your heart drop. 

While Dave cleaned up, you two said goodbye to him and Betty, and walked home. Sam noticed that you were more quiet than usual, but when he asked why, you just said you were tired. After you arrived home, he sat down on his bed and petted Bonny and Rocco. He thought that you’re gonna join him, like you always used to after you came home from work, but he saw from the corner of his eye that you went to your room, and closed the door behind you.

Sam’s head whipped in the direction of your room.

Since the night you asked him to sleep next to you when you were sick, you never closed the door.

For a few minutes he sat on the bed, thinking if he should check on you. You told him you were fine, but he knew that something bothered you. He went to your door and knocked on it softly, but you didn’t answer him. He sighed then walked back to his bed and pulled off his clothes. He remained in his boxers and pulled on a shirt he used as a pajama.

Maybe it was the customer who upset you.

'Yeah, that must be it.’ - he thought then a small smile appeared on his face. - 'I’ll just cheer her up with a nice breakfast in the morning.’ - he thought as he climbed in his bed and closed his eyes.

He patted the place next to him and felt how Bonny and Rocco jumped on the bed, both of them curling into balls, close to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Neither of you had to work the next day. Sam woke up a little after 8 am, and after his morning routine, he turned on the TV, searched for a music channel, then made his way to the kitchen and started making pancakes for you. He thought back to the day before. He was so happy that he had a job now. He never imagined himself working as a waiter, but he liked it, all he had to do was play nice and the tips were flowing.

The three rich women entered his mind and he grinned. Poor things were totally all over him, and while it felt nice having their attention, especially after so many lonely years in prison (and half a year on the streets), the truth is, he couldn’t care less about them. They were around his age and they all looked pretty, but they had this attitude about them that Sam didn’t like, not when he was younger, and he especially didn’t like it now. 

When he noticed them eyeing him, especially the first woman who came into the shop, he put on his trademark smirk and started flirting with them, hoping they would leave a nice tip. And he wasn’t wrong. He wished they would come often, because their tips would make a great addition to his salary. He can’t wait until payday, he wanted to buy you something to surprise you. He didn’t know what, he just knew he wants to see you smile and look at him in that adorable way, like you always used to when he did something for you.

He smiled when he remembered how cute you were acting when you were drunk. Those light, little kisses you gave him after each sentence you spoke, then the intense, passionate ones you shared on your bed… His heart jumped in his chest thinking about it and a dreamy sigh left his lips.

God, he loved you so much.

You woke up around 9 am. You were up until midnight, texting with Blake and Jen about what happened the day before. They tried to calm you down saying that Sam was just flirting with those women to have a good tip, but you told them you saw how he smiled and spoke to them, and how you thought that it was more than easy flirting. 

You heard him knock on your door last night, but the truth was, you were crying, and didn’t want him to see that. You were barely able to hold yourself together when you were walking home, so you rushed in your room the minute you stepped through the door of your apartment, so Sam would think that you were indeed tired and wanted to sleep.

You didn’t want to have an awkward chat with him about what made you upset. You thanked Betty that she covered you with this little lie, so Sam wouldn’t suspect anything. You decided that in favor of avoiding the subject, you’ll force a smile on your face, so he would think that you already forgot about “the customer who made you upset”.

You sat up in your bed and rubbed your eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. You turned your head curiously towards the door, hearing music coming from the other side.

You threw the blankets off of you and stood up, making your way to the door and opening it slowly. You stepped out and immediately recognized the song: Miami by Will Smith. 

'Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Miami, uh, uh  
Southbeach, bringin the heat, uh  
Haha, can y'all feel that  
Can y'all feel that  
Jig it out, uh'

You looked over to the TV, seeing the video clip, but you didn’t saw Sam. You walked towards the kitchen and put on the forced smile, but when you looked inside, it immediately turned into a real one.

'Here I am in the place where I come let go  
Miami the base and the sunset glow  
Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day  
No work all play, okay'

Sam had his back to you, making pancakes, and you watched as his hips moved to the beat of the music. 

‘I could get used to this.’ - you thought with a smirk, watching his ass.

'So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spill  
Me an Charlie at the bar runnin up a high bill  
Nothin less than ill, when we dress to kill  
Everytime the ladies pass, they be like   
Hi Sam'

You heard as he sang along to the song, and you had to admit that he had a good voice. But when you heard how he sang Sam instead of Will, it made you laugh out loud, making Sam to spun around.

'Can y'all feel me, all ages and races  
Real sweet faces  
Every different nation, Spanish, Hatian, Indian, Jamaican  
Black, White, Cuban, and Asian'

When Sam saw your bright smile, he grinned and continued to sing along, dancing more vividly.

'I only came for two days of playing  
But everytime I come I always wind up stayin  
This the type of town I could spend a few days in  
Miami the city that keeps the roof blazin'

You nodded your head and tapped your foot to the beat, with a grin. Sam started to dance closer to you, until he was right in front of you.

“Nice moves.” - you said to him, and he smiled, but he continued to sing along and dance.

'Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Buenvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn'

Sam pointed at himself singing:

“I’m goin to Miami.” - then he pointed at you.

You grinned and sang:

“Welcome to Miami!”

Sam laughed and turned around to shake his ass to you, making you scream with laughter.

'Yo I heard the rainstorms ain’t nothin to mess with  
But I can’t feel a drip on the strip, it’s a trip  
Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped  
And they be screamin out'

He turned around pointing at you raising his eyebrows and you sang again.

“Sam we loved your last hit!”

Sam danced his way back to the counter and grabbed a wooden spoon, singing into it, making you laugh again.

'So I’m thinkin I'ma scoot me somethin hot  
In this south-sea merengue melting pot  
Hottest club in the city, and it’s right on the beach  
Temperature get to ya, it’s about to reach  
Five-hundred degrees  
In the carribean seas, with the hot mommies  
Screamin '

“Ai papi!” - you sang and started to move your hips a little, but it was more like bouncing from one foot to another.

You felt a little nervous dancing in front of Sam, mostly because he was moving so good, and you felt insecure. What if he thinks your moves are lame? But you couldn’t help it, you remembered hearing this song in your childhood many times, thanks to your brother, he was addicted to it. So when the nostalgic memories hit you, your body automatically started moving to the beat.

'Everytime I come to town, they be spottin me  
In the drop Bentley, ain’t no stoppin me  
So, cash in your door  
We flow to this fashion show  
Pound for pound anywhere you go  
Yo, ain’t no city in the world like this  
An if you ask how I know I gots ta plead the fifth'

Sam smirked when he saw you dance and he made his way over to you again.

'Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami  
Buenvenidos a Miami  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, on the beach till the break of dawn  
I’m goin to Miami  
Welcome to Miami'

When the original beat turned from the rap to the latin-american tunes, Sam put the wooden spoon down, grabbed one of your hands and pulled you closer to him.

“Oh, no, no, no! I can’t dance!” - you protested, but Sam already put his other hand on your hip, keeping you in place.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” - he grinned down at you.

He started to move, one step forward, then one step back, moving his hips like a real dancer, while he moved you with him. You were watching his hips and his legs, trying to copy him, but you struggled a little. 

'Chi-town got it goin on  
An New York is the city that we know don’t sleep  
An we all know that L.A. and Philly stay jiggy  
But on the sneak, Miami bringin heat for real'

Sam let go of your hand and he grabbed your hips with his hands more firmly and started to move them, helping you to curve them more easily. Your hands were on his shoulders, and you were looking down hiding your blush, biting your lips, trying to keep yourself from smiling like an idiot.

'Y'all don’t understand  
I never seen so many Dominican women with cinnimon tans  
Mierda, this is the plan  
Take a walk on the beach, draw a heart in the sand  
Gimmie your hand'

When Sam saw that you got the hang of it, he grabbed one of your hands again, his other one staying on your hip, and you continued to dance like that. You were looking up at him with flushed cheeks, shiny eyes, and the biggest smile on your face, and he continued to sing along, grinning.

'Damn, you look sexy  
Let’s go to my yacht, in the West Keys  
Ride my jetskis, loungin in the palm trees  
Cause you gotta have cheese for the summerhouse piece on South Beach'

Sam took a step back and pushed your hips a little, making you spin in front of him. While you were spinning you tried to move your hips just like he showed you.

“See, you’re a natural!” - Sam said as he pulled you back to him, making you giggle.

'Water so clear, you can see to the bottom  
Hundred-thousand dollar cars, e'ybody got em  
Ain’t no surprise in the club to see Sly, Stallone  
Miami, my second home'

When the song was reaching the end, Sam suddenly pushed you away from him, only holding one of your hands, making you scream with surprise. When your arms was stretched out fully, he yanked you back to him, and when you thought that your gonna slam into his chest, he suddenly circled one of his arms around your waist, and bent you over, just when the beat stopped. Your back arched over his arm, your head fall back, and you laughed out loud.

Sam felt how strong you were holding him, and he laughed too.

“You thought that I’m gonna drop you?” - he asked as he still held you bending over.

“I’ve never been more scared in my life!” - you said still laughing.

Sam pulled you back, and saw as your hair fell in your eyes. He smirked and he gently tucked the lock behind your ear.

“You’ll always be safe in my arms, sweetheart.” - he said with that charming smile of his, then he let go of you and went back to the counter, to continue making breakfast.

You stood there in the middle of the kitchen, with your mouth hanging open.

'This man is trouble.’ - you thought then smiled, and walked next to him, helping preparing the food.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day you had a day off too, but Sam had to go to work, doing an all day shift again. He’s gonna work with Jen and Blake and you asked them to keep an eye on those women if they choose to come back again. 

You were laying in Sam’s bed with Rocco and Bonny, watching TV in the middle of the day, and you heard your phone beep with a notification. You grabbed it and saw that it was a message from Blake.

“Hey, one of those women is here again.” - she wrote.

You felt as your chest tightened in a painful way and you quickly sent a text back.

“Which one? And how is he acting towards her?”

“Tall, long dark brown hair, too much make-up.”

It’s the woman who came first in the cafe that day. Blake sent another text.

“I don’t think you should be worried about her, Sam plays nice with her when they’re talking, but when he’s not at her table, he doesn’t even look in her way.”

Somehow it made you feel better. Maybe Betty was right. Maybe he doesn’t get distracted by the looks, and he sees what a condescending bitch she really is.

“I hope her friends are not going this time…” - you texted back.

“Me too, it’s enough seeing her trying to be seductive and all, if the others were to join her, I would definitely throw up.”

You sent her a laughing emoji, and when she didn’t send you more texts, you put your phone down. Maybe she went back to work.

God, you hoped that Sam really doesn’t like them. Not that you would ever confess your feelings for him, but still. It would definitely break your heart, seeing him with someone else.

‘But it’s gonna happen sooner or later.’ - you thought sadly, as you laid back in the bed.

That night when Sam came home, Rocco and Bonny ran to him to greet him. Sam chuckled and petted both of them, then he made his way into the living room. He saw that you were laying in his bed, covered in blankets, sleeping. He smiled and made his way to the bed, sitting down next to you. He watched your features and saw how you have a frown on your face in your sleep. 

'She’s probably scolding me for something I did in her dream.’ - Sam thought with a grin.

He gently smoothed his hand over your hair, and held a lock between his fingertips and played with it. Then his grin widened and he pulled the end of your hair to your face and started to tickle your nose with it. He saw as your frown deepened and you pulled his blanket further up to hide your face in it, still sleeping.

Sam pouted when he couldn’t see your face anymore, then another plan popped up in his head. He slowly reached under the blanket and when his fingers brushed against your feet, he tickled your sole. He heard you gasp and saw as you suddenly pulled back your leg and wanted to kick whoever was at your feet. However Sam pulled back his hand before your leg reached him, and instead of him, you kicked the bottle of water that was on a small table next to the bed. The bottle flew through the air and it hit the wall with a loud noise, just above the dogs’ bed, and when it fall down, it hit Rocco on the head.

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw that, then he started laughing loudly.

You pushed the blanket down from your head, and you looked around, trying to figure out what just happened. Then your eyes landed on Sam, who was now holding his stomach, and could barely breath from laughing so hard.

“Oh, my God!” - he yelled, then he started slowly sliding down from the bed to the floor.

You looked down at him, seeing his face was red from the laughing. Then you looked over at the dogs, and saw how Bonny was slapping the bottle with her paws, growling at it.

“You’re such an asshole!” - you yelled at him.

Sam kept laughing, laying on his back, and you rolled your eyes and got up from his bed. 

You went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and you walked back in the living room, while you were chewing on it. You watched as Sam started to calm down, and saw as he slowly sat up on the floor, then leaned against the bed. He looked at you with a grin and he took a deep breath, trying to get air in his lungs.

“I’m gonna kill you.” - you said shaking your head at him.

“I almost died from laughter already, because of you.” - he chuckled and stood up.

“Me too, I almost got a hear attack! I thought it was a spider or something!”

Sam started laughing again.

“Oh my God, when you kicked the bottle…!”

“Sam, I’m warning you, I’m gonna murder you, if you keep laughing!”

“I ca… I can’t…” - he laughed and he bent forward a little, putting his hand on his stomach again.

“Oh, I can already see the headlines.” - you said and you looked up, like you were seeing a giant newspaper in front of you, holding up your hand, and moving it sideways, as you read the imaginary headline. - “Man found dead in the city - Samuel….” - suddenly you stopped speaking and when Sam looked over at you he saw how you were staring at him with a shocked face.

Sam’s laughter died down and after a few seconds he realized why you were looking at him like that. You didn’t know his last name. 

He smiled gently and walked in front of you reaching out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Samuel Drake.”

You looked at his hand for a minute, then you put your hand in his and shook it with a smile.

“Hi, Y/N L/N.”

Sam looked deep in your eyes, then you felt as he started pulling your hand upwards.

“Beautiful name to a beautiful girl.” - he leaned forward and kissed the back of your hand.

You blushed and giggled at that, and when he straightened up with a satisfied smirk, you suddenly pulled your hand away from his, and slapped his upper arm with an angry face.

“I’m still gonna kill you!" 

Sam laughed and jumped away from you, running to the other side of the bed.

"You have to catch me first!” - he said with that stupid smirk of his.

You narrowed your eyes, and wanted to go around his bed, but then you realized that Sam would just go in the other way. So you ran towards the bed and jumped on it. Sam’s eyes widened, but then his cockiness showed again.

“Well… you know what they say. The best defense is a good offense.”

You frowned, then you saw as he leaned forward, grabbed your ankles and pulled them out from under you. You fall on your back on the bed with a loud shriek, and before you knew it, Sam climbed on top of you, straddling your waist. You laughed and tried to hit him with your hands but he was faster and stronger than you, so he easily caught both of your wrists with his hands. He held them between the two of you and he looked down at you, grinning.

“You’re gonna give up?” - he asked.

You giggled and shook your head, trying to break free. He held your hands stronger, then he pushed them down on the mattress, either side of your head.

“How 'bout now?” - he asked as he was looking down at you, and you heard how his voice changed. 

It got husky, and you saw how his chest rose and fell, as he was breathing more heavily. You saw as his eyes traveled from your face to your neck, then to your chest, then back to your face again. You couldn’t help when you felt how his voice and the way he was looking at you made you wet.

Sam bit his lip and he slowly moved your hands further up on the mattress, until they were above your head. He let go of one of your wrists, but you felt how he moved his other hand, so he was holding both of your wrists with one of his hands. He moved his hand and put it on his thigh, and you wondered if it was because he wanted to touch you, just didn’t have the courage to do it.

Sam balled his hand into a fist then stretched it out again.

'Just go for it, man.’ - he said in his head when he saw how you were panting under him.

God, you turned him on so much.

You saw as he finally moved his hand and just when he was about to cup your face with it, your phone started to ring.

Both Sam and you jumped at the sudden noise, and you turned your head in the direction of it. Sam saw it on the bed and he reached for it. He saw a pic of Jen on the screen and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. He gave it to you and you accepted the call. He climbed down of you and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Jen, what’s up?” - you asked as you stood up and walked towards your room.

Just when you were about to reach it, you felt as something soft slammed in your back. You turned around quickly with a shocked face and saw a pillow on the ground. You looked up at Sam, who had a big grin on his face. You huffed and flipped him off, then slammed your door shut. Your heard his laughter on the other side and you felt as a smile raised on your lips.


	23. Chapter 23

You talked to Jen for almost thirty minutes about what happened that day. She talked about the rich woman mostly, and just like Blake, she tried to calm you down, saying that Sam is just nice to her and her friends to earn more tips. This made you fall asleep with a good feeling in your chest and a smile on your face.

Both of them quickly vanished when you worked with Sam again. More and more middle aged women came to the bakery as the days passed, and they all swooned after Sam. It didn’t help the situation when you saw how many of them wrote their numbers on napkins and gave it to him every time they paid.

“This is just like with Dave and the student girls.” - Blake told you watching Sam walking among the tables, smiling and flirting with the women sitting at various tables.

“This is crazy.” - you shook your head, and tossed the dish towel on the counter, watching the scene in front of you uneasily.

Betty came out from the back, with a satisfied smile on her face when she saw that the bakery was almost full.

“Hiring him seems like the best thing that could’ve happened.”

“No! It’s the worst…” - you muttered defeated.

Betty started to rub your back.

“Sweety, why don’t you do the same as him?”

You looked at her with furrowed brows.

“The next time a boy comes in, you should put a little more effort… - she pushed out her chest a little shaking her torso - ”…in making him feel welcomed in our fine bakery.“ - she winked.

Blake put her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles and you rolled your eyes, but a smirk was on your face.

So far you got nice tips too, but you were just simply nice to people and didn’t flirt with them. Maybe you should try it, and see if Sam notices it.

Just at that moment a man around 25 came in the shop and both Blake and Betty jumped a little, motioning for you to go over to him. Your eyes widened and you started to feel a little nervous. You’re really gonna do this?

Just when you were about to walk over to the table he sat down to, Blake grabbed your arm and pulled you back. You looked at her confused then you saw as Betty moved her hands up to her chest and she made gestures like she was unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

You looked at her in disbelief, but Blake did the same too. You quickly unbuttoned your shirt a little, then walked over to the man with a smile. On the way over to him you saw as Sam looked at your shirt with furrowed brows as you passed him while he was walking back to the counter. You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing out loud.

"Welcome to Betty’s Bakery, what can I get you?” - you asked the man with a radiant smile.

He had light sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn’t as handsome as Sam, but he was still good-looking. When he looked up at you, you pushed your hair over your shoulder with one of your hands and leaned your head to one side a little. You saw as his eyes widened a little then a shy smile appeared on his face.

“Uhm, hey.” - he said then he cleared his throat. - “I uh… I’ll just have a coffee.”

Your smile grew when you heard him talk, he sounded cute, you could tell you made him nervous.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” - you winked at him and shook your hips a little as you walked back to the counter.

“A coffee, please.” - you told Blake, as you saw Sam putting muffins on three plates.

Blake looked over at him too, then back at you with a grin. She cleared her throat and spoke in a tone which was loud enough for Sam to hear, but was quiet enough that the customers didn’t.

“He looks cute.” - she said while she was making the coffee.

You grinned and tried to detect how Sam reacts without looking at him.

“You should see him up close, he has the most beautiful eyes.” - you said in a dreamy voice.

The sound of a loud crash could be heard in the shop and every eye snapped to Sam. 

“You okay?” - Blake asked as she put the coffee on your tray and walked to Sam to help him gather up the pieces of the broken plate.

“Yeah, it just slipped.” - he said then stood up. - “Thanks.” - he said with a little smile then he went back to the table.

Blake saw as he was looking at you, while you were standing next to the guy, and Sam kept staring at you, until he reached the table he was walking to.

“You should totally try our strawberry cheesecake, it’s a killer.” - you smirked at the man, biting your lip.

He chuckled then asked.

“Then you really sure I should try it?”

You laughed out loud at that and Blake saw from the counter how Sam’s head snapped from the women in front of him to you. Betty came out from the back and walked next to her.

“So, how is she doing?”

“Oh, she’s doing fiiine.” - Blake said with a smirk.

Betty looked over at Sam and when she saw his furrowed brows she knew she was right. Sam liked you back.

‘Damn, he’s funny.’ - you thought.

“Yeah, well, I’m new here, so maybe it wouldn’t be a good thing to leave dead bodies after me.” - you giggled.

He was smiling up at you then said.

“You know what, I try it. I trust you with my life.” - he joked.

“You’ll be safe in my arms, don’t worry.” - you winked then walked to the counter.

Sam’s eyes widened and he almost flipped the table he was standing at.

Did you really just used that line he said to you when you two were dancing?!

One of the women spoke to him and he put on a forced smile and nodded, then he walked to the counter too.

He put the tray down with a little more force than necessary, making the three of you jump. He put his arms on the counter and leaned on his elbows.

“So who’s your friend, Y/N?” - he asked trying to sound nonchalant, but he was looking at you intensely.

“Who?” - you asked as you were serving a slice of cheesecake on a plate.

“That guy.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I just met him.” - you said and gave him an innocent smile, as you walked around the counter to go back to the table.

Sam rolled his eyes and a frustrated sigh left his lungs, making his nostrils widen a little. Blake and Betty gave him a knowing look, and he narrowed his eyes at them.

“Can I go on a break?” - he asked as he drummed his fingers anxiously on the counter.

“Of course, honey.” - Betty said with a sweet smile.

“Thank you.” - Sam said and went to the back.

He haven’t smoked a cigarette since he moved in with you, but now he really craved one so he went to the kitchen and asked the baker guys if someone could lend him one. When he walked out the back door, he lit it and took a deep drag. He ran one of his hands through his hair then blew out the smoke from his lungs.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ - he thought angrily as he paced back and forth in front of the door.

He then groaned loudly and leaned against the wall and took another drag.

'Just let her go, you always wanted her to be happy, right?’ - he asked himself. - 'She should be with someone else, and this guy looks nice enough?' 

He blew out the smoke and took another drag.

'THEN WHY DO I HAVE THIS INTENSE NEED TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE?!’

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

'Come on man, be cool.’

He took one last drag from the cigarette, then threw it on the ground, smashing it with his feet.

'Do the same to him.’ - a voice said in the back of his head.

Sam smirked and walked back inside.

He had a better plan.

About an awfully long hour later, as Sam passed the guy, he stopped him to say that he wanted to pay.

Sam smirked at him and said that you will bring the bill to him in a moment. The guy thanked him, and Blake saw as Sam had a little bounce in his steps as he walked to the counter. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but he just smirked.

“Y/N, your prince charming wants to pay.” - he said in a singing voice.

'Oh, he’s leaving, that’s why he’s so happy.’ - Blake thought.

You rolled your eyes at Sam, grabbed the bill and walked to the guy with a big smile.

Sam turned around and watched as you walked and his grin widened when you reached the table.

You told the guy the total, and put the bill in front of him.

He reached for his pockets to search for his purse, but after a few seconds his smile fell and his eyes widened.

“Shit.” - you heard him mutter.

“What’s wrong?” - you asked him.

“My purse is missing!”


	24. Chapter 24

You watched as the guy stood up and patted all of his pockets, but he couldn’t find his purse. He looked like he was at the verge of a panic attack and you felt bad for him.

‘Poor thing, he must have lost it somewhere.’ - you thought and looked around, thinking.

Sam tried to hide his grin as he approached the table too.

“Is there a problem, sweetheart?” - he asked, as he looked at you.

“He can’t find his purse.”

Sam put on a surprised face.

“Oh, how unfortunate!” - then he turned to the younger man. - “Well, I’m sure we can find a solution, I call the boss and…”

“It’s on the house!” - you blurted out, cutting Sam off.

Both men looked at you with wide eyes.

“What?!” - they asked at the same time.

“I mean… He clearly lost it somewhere, he has enough trouble for the day, we don’t wanna give him more.” - you said, looking between the two of them.

'Yes we do! YES I DO!’ - Sam shouted in his head. - “Y/N, I know you’re trying to help, she’s an angel like that…” - Sam commented to the man. - “…but you can’t say it’s on the house, we don’t give away things for fr…”

“I’ll pay for it.” - you cut Sam off again with narrowed eyes.

'Why does he have to be such an ass?’ - you asked yourself.

You saw as Sam took a deep breath, and his eyes twitched.

“No, you won’t.” - Sam growled as he leaned closer to you.

Your eyes widened.

'Okay, just what the fuck is wrong with him, telling me what I can and cannot do?’

“Yes I will!” - you argued back and you leaned closer to him too.

'God, I could drown her stubborn ass in a glass of water right now!’ - Sam thought angrily. 

'God, I could slap the shit out of him right now!’ - you thought angrily.

Sam’s eyes traveled to your lips.

'God, I wanna kiss her so bad.’

You saw as he looked at your lips.

'God, just kiss me already!’ - you shouted in your head.

The guy gulped watching you two having a stare off, then cleared his throat.

“Miss, he’s right, you really shouldn’t pay for it, I’m sure there’s another solution.”

Betty, seeing the commotion, went to the table too.

“What’s going on?

Sam answered her, while he was still holding your stare.

"This gentleman lost his wallet, and our dear Y/N wants to pay for him.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that! But of course, if Y/N offered, there isn’t any problem!”

Sam’s head snapped to Betty, who just smiled at him.

You smiled at Sam’s confused and angry face.

“Oh, ma'am, I can’t thank you enough…” - the guy started to say but Betty cut him off.

“I’m not the one who offered to pay for your bill. You should thank Y/N. Don’t you think you should repay her somehow?” - Betty asked as she raised one of her eyebrows suggestively.

Sam looked at Betty, as he felt the panic rise in him.

'Please tell me she’s not thinking what I’m thinking she’s thinking!!!’

Your eyes widened when you heard Betty’s words. You knew why she was dropping hints, and you felt yourself blushing.

The guy looked between Betty and you, then he eyed Sam nervously.

“Uhm, Sam, can you come with me for a minute? I need your help with something.” - Betty said as she saw how the younger man felt insecure next to Sam.

Sam was looking at you with wide eyes, and you could see worry in them as he slowly started to follow Betty to the back.

'Whatever he’s asking tell him no! Please tell him no!’ - he tried to beg you with his eyes, but you just looked down biting your lip, and then his vision was cut off, because the door closed behind him.

“So, uhm, my name is Matt.” - the guy said as he offered his hand to you with a smile.

You shook his hand and smiled back at him while introducing yourself.

“So, would you be interested in going to this new restaurant with me?”

Your heart started to race faster. Should you say no? You liked Sam after all. But on the other hand he’s never gonna make a move, and you waited enough already for him, right?

“Yeah, okay.” - you said, biting your lip.

You saw as Matt’s eyes widened, like he didn’t expected you to say yes.

“Wow, okay, thanks! I mean cool!” - he shook his head as he winced. - “I mean, this Saturday? I'l pick you up at seven?”

You giggled, he was cute when he was nervous. You wrote down your address and number on a paper and gave it to him.

Matt took it from your hands and he looked like he was thinking about something for a moment, then he suddenly leaned over to you and kissed your cheek. 

Sam came out from the back after he helped Betty, but he was sure, she just wanted him away from you and that guy. And when he walked through the door he saw why. He felt as his blood began to boil.

'Did that little shit really kissed my girl?!’ - he thought angrily as he balled his hands into fists.

Matt quickly left the cafe after he pulled away, like he was afraid he screwed up by making such a sudden move on you. But you felt as a smile raised on your lips. You turned around and was about to head to the counter when you saw Sam standing there, looking furious.

'Little shit? He clearly has bigger balls than you.’ - a voice in the back of his head mocked him. 

Sam sighed defeated and he grabbed a tray and walked over to a table, when he noticed that someone waved at him.

The whole day you barely spoke to each other. When you stepped in your apartment that night, and Sam closed the door behind you, he finally asked you.

“You’re gonna go on a date with him?" 

Both of you pulled off your jackets and shoes, and you petted Bonny and Rocco as they ran to you.

"Why do you care?” - you asked as you walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

Sam felt as he got angrier.

“I can’t even ask a question anymore?” - he asked frustrated.

“Why are you yelling?” - you asked as you came back.

“I’m not yelling!” - Sam shouted.

“Yes you are, and why do you act like you care, there are literally dozens of women who are waiting for you to call them…” - you pointed to the dining table where the napkins with several numbers on them were laying. - “…why don’t you go on a date yourself?!” - you yelled back at him, then you hurried to your room and slammed it loudly behind you.

Sam closed his eyes and he fell down on his bed. 

'Why do I always have to fuck things up?’

In the next couple of days Sam noticed that he never worked with you. He was sure that he had several shifts together with you, and he came to the conclusion that you must have changed your working days with the others. He was so angry with himself, it looked like his life was finally on the right track, but of course he had to be a selfish dickhead again and screw things up. The only time he saw you was when you came home from work, and even then he only could say hello without you greeting him back. In the mornings and when he was the one coming home, you were always in your room, behind closed doors. He tried to talk to you, but you never answered his knocks, and he were afraid that maybe you were asleep and didn’t want to bother you.

Blake, Jen, Dave and Betty all saw the change in him and felt bad for him, but there was little they could do. You said to them that you’re gonna go on a date with Matt, and that’s a final.

Every night until Saturday you cried yourself to sleep. You heard that Sam knocked on your door twice every night, and you saw that every morning when you went to work he prepared breakfast, but you just ignored him and hurried out of the apartment as fast as you could. If he had any feelings towards you, he had time to act upon them, but he didn’t. Sure, he cared about you as a friend, but you wanted more, and it’s gonna take time until you accept the fact that he didn’t and can face him again.

Both of you were free on Saturday, and Sam noticed that you weren’t home when he woke up in the morning. He bought a phone when he got enough money from the tips, and he wrote a message to Jen, asking if she knew where you were, after he waited for two hours for you to come through the door.

“He’s asking about you.” - Jen said after she read the message.

“Who?” - you asked as you paid for the dress you wanted to wear on your date.

“Like you need to ask. Why are you so distant with him?” - Blake asked as the three of you exited the shop.

You shrugged your shoulders and kept walking. Jen texted Sam back saying that you were with them, and you weren’t going home until afternoon.

Just after 4 pm. you walked through the door. When Sam heard that, he came out of the kitchen to greet you, but you already disappeared behind your door. He sighed sadly and walked back to continue prepare dinner. When he was done he heard that you went to the bathroom.

He furrowed his brows when he noticed that you were in there for almost two hours now. When you finally came out he remembered why. 

He turned his head to look behind him from the couch and his jaw almost dropped when he saw you. 

It was Saturday. You’re gonna go on your date today.

And God, you looked amazing.

You were wearing dark stockings with black dots on them, and a black long sleeved dress, which reached the middle of your thighs and had on black ankle boots. You had on make up, which looked natural and highlighted your beautiful features. Your hair was braided and threw over one shoulder.

Sam stood up from the bed and felt as his hands shook a little. 

“Today’s your date?” - he asked just to say something.

You looked over at him as you put a dark blue scarf around your neck.

“Yeah.”

Sam nodded and didn’t say anything just stood there in the middle of the room. You saw as his eyes traveled up and down your body and your heart clenched in your chest when you saw the look on his face. He looked sad, and defeated, and you couldn’t stop the words when they escaped your mouth.

“You don’t want me to go?” - you bit your lip as you looked at him with hope in your eyes.

Sam’s eyes widened and he felt as his heart started to beat faster.

'Of course I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay, to jump in my arms and kiss me like you kissed me all those nights ago.’ - he said in his head. - 'Tell her. Tell her, tell her, tell her it really happened that it wasn’t a dream!’

But he didn’t say anything. You deserved better than him. For fuck’s sake he stole a poor guy’s wallet because he was jealous! It didn’t matter that he walked with it to the police station saying that he found it on the street.

You saw as his mouth opened then closed.

“Sam…” - you said then you took a deep breath.

If he was waiting for a sign from you then you’re gonna give him the biggest fucking sign he’s ever seen.

“If you don’t want me to go, all you have to do is say it… And I stay.” - you said and your voice cracked a little.

Sam could almost hear as his heart cracked with the sound of your voice. God he wanted to say it so fucking bad, here’s his chance, you want him, and he wants you too, then why is he standing there like the biggest fucking idiot in the universe?!

Sam looked away from you, and you felt as tears welled up in your eyes. You nodded without saying anything. Matt said that he would pick you up but you have to get out of that apartment, you couldn’t be there anymore. You hurried to the door, and you opened it, but suddenly a hand appeared from behind you and it slammed it shut.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Ariana Grande's song Into You. I hope you enjoy it, and feedback would be appreciated!

A small gasp escaped your mouth when the door slammed shut before you loudly. You saw Sam’s hand on the door, and you could feel the heat of his body against your back. The closeness of him made your heart beat faster and your breathing became more deeper.

The TV was on and you could hear it was on a music channel again. You saw as Sam’s other hand appeared from behind you on your other side, his arms now was trapping you between him and the door. A new song started, and soon Ariana Grande’s voice filled the air.

'I’m so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep'

You could feel Sam’s breath on your hair, and you felt how it fastened, just like yours. You saw as his right hand slowly started to move on the door lower, until it touched yours which was on the doorknob.

'But close ain’t close enough ‘til we cross the line, hey, yeah  
So name a game to play, and I roll a dice, hey'

You wanted to turn around to look at him, but you were too afraid to move. He was finally touching you and you didn’t want to scare him by jumping in his arms, even if that was what you wanted to do more than anything. You felt as his hand caressed his way up slowly your arm, sending shivers down your spine, and when it reached your shoulder, he pulled on it gently, to make you turn around.

'Oh baby look what you started  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (woo, oh, oh, oh)'

When you were facing him, and looking up at him, you saw that his eyes were on the floor, and a frown was on his face. He was so close to you that you could feel as his breath tickled your face. You saw as he slowly started to lean closer to you, his eyes traveling to your lips from the floor.

'Before I make a move (woo, oh, oh, oh)''

His lips finally touched yours and you felt like your heart would jump out from your chest any minute. When you replied to his touch by softly brushing your lips against his, it felt like something snapped in him, because he suddenly wrapped one of his arms around your waist and he put his other hand on the side of your face, pulling you closer to him, as he pushed his tongue in your mouth.

'So baby come light me up, and maybe I’ll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more ‘touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you'

Your whole body trembled when he kissed you, just like it did all those nights ago, every time he kissed you like this, and when Sam felt that, a smile raised on his lips. He pulled away from you a little to look at you, and he saw that your eyes were still closed, and your mouth was slightly open. He caressed your face with his thumb, and you slowly opened your eyes.

“This isn’t the first time we kiss.” - you said in a breathless voice.

The smile on Sam’s face grew, and he gently shook his head.

“It wasn’t a dream.” - you said as your eyes widened a little in realization.

“No, it wasn’t, princess.” - Sam said and saw how a smile appeared on your face at the nickname.

You threw your arms around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him eagerly, making Sam moan.

'Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation, and a little more 'touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah'

Sam pulled you closer to him and deepened the kiss, making his tongue fight for dominance with yours. Your hands went in his hair, grabbing his locks, trying to pull him even closer, while his hands on your back did the same. When the need to come up for air grew too strong, you pulled away and jumped up. Sam caught your ass and looked up at you, impatiently waiting for you to lean down, so he could feel your lips and tongue against his again.

'This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right baby'

Sam moaned when you kissed him again. You did it with so much passion and eagerness that he wanted to punch himself for not making a move on you sooner. Sam pushed you against the door, a little more forcefully than he originally planned, making your back slam against it loudly. But you didn’t seem to mind, he guessed, because when he pulled away to apologize you leaned your head back against it, and pulled his head into your neck.

'Oh baby look what you started  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (woo, oh, oh, oh)  
Before I make a move (woo, oh, oh, oh)'

Sam growled, pulled down your scarf and kissed your neck, sinking his teeth in your flesh and sucking on it roughly, making you let out a high pitched moan. He felt as you started to move your hips against his, rubbing your pussy into his bulge through your clothes. 

'So baby come light me up, and maybe I’ll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more 'touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you'

Sam shuddered in your arms, and he was sure he’s gonna cum in his pants before he could undress you, if you two don’t slow down soon. And by soon he meant right fucking now. God, he always imagined sex with you must be passionate, but he never in his wildest dreams have thought that you were like this. He fucking loved it.

'Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation, and a little more 'touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah'

Sam stopped rubbing himself against you, and he pulled away from your neck, touching his forehead against yours. 

“Y/N.” - he said and kissed you. - “Baby.” - he kissed you again. - “Princess.” - and again. - “Let’s just slow down a little, okay?“ 

You looked at him in confusion. Both of you panted like you just ran a marathon.

'Tell me what you came here for?  
'Cause I can’t, I can’t wait no more  
I’m on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh'

"What’s wrong?” - you asked him and saw how his eyes dropped to look at the floor.

“Nothing, I just…” - he said then cleared his throat. - “It was a long time ago since I last did this.” - he said and looked up at you, but he wasn’t looking in your eyes, just at your lips.

You bit your lip and smiled.

“It doesn’t look like it.”

Sam chuckled and kissed you again.

“Yeah, but believe me… It was a long time ago.” - he lifted his eyebrows, trying to make you understand his point. - 'Like 13 years long time ago.’ - he added in his head.

Your eyes widened a little, when you caught on what he was trying to say. 

'He’s afraid that he’s not gonna be able to satisfy me?’ - you thought. 

God, you felt how this made you even wetter.

'So baby come light me up, and maybe I’ll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more 'touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you'

A small moan left your mouth and Sam looked up at your eyes when he heard that. He saw how they darkened as lust filled them, and he felt as you pushed down your legs towards the floor, making your ass slip from his hands and now you were standing in front of him.

“Let’s build up your stamina then.” - you panted and Sam felt as his cock twitch in his pants at the sound of your voice.

He felt as you grabbed the collar of his shirt and you changed your positions, pushing him against the door. 

'Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation, and a little more 'touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

Sam groaned when his back hit the door, and he watched with hooded eyes how you got on your knees in front of him.

“Baby, what are you doing?” - he moaned, while he was having a fucking good guess of what you were about to do.

You looked up at him with lust filled eyes, licking your lips, pulling down his pants and briefs roughly. God, you loved it when he called you nicknames.

You replied by grabbing his throbbing cock and licking the tip of it.

And his reaction was epic.

Sam’s eyes shut with a frown, as he threw his head back, making it slam against the door loudly. His whole body shuddered and a sound between a moan and a whimper left his mouth. 

'So come light me up, so come light me up, my baby  
Little dangerous, little dangerous, my boy  
A little less conversation, and a little more 'touch my body’  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you'

You grinned up at him, then you looked at his cock again, biting your lip. You continued pumping his dick slowly, waiting for him to get used to the feeling. 

Sam only dared to open his eyes, when he found something stable to hold onto. One of his hand grabbed the doorknob, and finally he looked down at you. He imagined this so many times in his head, but seeing you kneeling in front of him, ready to suck him for real, almost made him faint.

When you saw that he moved his head, you looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Sam’s eyes softened, and with his free hand he reached out and smoothed his hand over your hair, until he reached the end of your braid. You smiled up at him with a playful glint in your eyes.

You leaned forward and put your lips around his glans, licking, then sucking on them gently. Sam let out another groan, and you felt how his hand grabbed your hair a little more firmer, keeping your head in place.

'Okay, he wants it bad.’ - you thought and fastened the movement of your hand and pushed your head further, taking him as much in as your mouth let you.

“Fuck!” - Sam exclaimed and you felt how he shuddered again.

Sam watched as you started moving your head, faster and faster, while your hand did the same around his cock.

He smoothed his hand down your hair again, grabbing the end of your braid. He rounded his hand, making your hair wrap around it, and he bit his lip.

“You’re so good baby.” - he panted then he leaned his head back against the door, enjoying your soft lips, warm mouth and wet tongue on his rock hard cock. - “So good…”

When Sam felt his orgasm approaching, he started to move his hips. 

“Faster.” - he whispered.

He heard as you hummed, and when he looked down he saw you started to move your head faster, and felt as you sucked him harder, while your hands started to jerk him off.

A deep groan left his mouth, and he licked his lips, let go of the doorknob and put his other hand in your hair.

You looked up and saw as he started to pant more heavily, his chest rising and falling fast, and he started to grunt with each move of your head.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Sam’s cock slip from your mouth as you looked up at him with wide eyes. However your hand was still around it, and when Sam looked down at you, a small whimper left your mouth. He knew who was behind the door.

And he looked furious. 

And it turned you on.

You felt as he started to move his hips, making his cock move in your hand. You licked your lip and took him in your mouth again, sucking him.

Sam pulled on your hair, then he turned his head sideways.

“I don’t care who the fuck are you, but if you dare to knock on this door one more time, I’m gonna kill you!” - he shouted angrily.

Sam heard as you moaned around his cock, and felt as you put both of your hands on his hips, pushing him against the door firmly, while you started to suck him roughly.

He groaned loudly and started to move his hips, making sure not to push himself too deep in your mouth. After a few more bob of your head, you felt as his cock became even bigger and soon you felt his seed fill your mouth as loud groans and heavy breaths left his lips.

You gulped down every drop of him and licked his cock clean while you looked up at him with an adoring look on your face.

Sam looked down at you and a lazy, happy smile appeared on his face. He sank down to the floor, and he pulled you in his lap. Your were straddling his waist, your arms were around his neck, and his were around your waist, hugging you tightly. You leaned your head against his, and you felt how he moved it, and left small kisses on your hair. 

“You’re the best host ever.” - he deadpanned and your rich laugh filled the apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

You were sitting in Sam’s lap on the floor, enjoying his light kisses on your hair, with a happy smile on your face. You felt as he caressed your back and sides, then after a while his hands went lower to your thighs, and his lips found your neck. You leaned your head back, giving him better access, while you felt how his hands made their way under your dress, grabbing your ass, massaging it firmly through your stocking, making your hips rock against him.

You ran your fingers through his hair as a delightful moan left your lips. Suddenly he pushed you on your back, and a surprised laugh left your lips and Sam looked at you, smiling at your reaction. He pushed your dress up until your stomach was visible for him and he leaned down and started leaving kisses there, licking, sucking and biting your skin.

Small giggles left your mouth every time he nibbled on a ticklish spot, and you felt him grin against your skin. He hooked his fingers in the hem of your stocking, and he looked up at you, wanting to pull it down, but then you saw as his eyes travel further, somewhere behind you. You followed his gaze, leaning your head back against the floor.

You saw both Bonny and Rocco, laying in their bed watching you two, while they were wiggling their tails. Sam and you looked at each other and both of you burst out laughing. Sam stood up and pulled on his pants, then he reached both of his hands out for you. You took them, and he pulled you up, but then he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you over his shoulder. You shrieked and he started walking towards your room, carrying you with a grin on his face.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” - you laughed and hit his back.

He closed the door behind him and walked next to your mattress.

“As you wish.” - he said and he threw you on it.

You laughed loudly as you landed on it, then saw as Sam pulled off his shirt quickly and crawled on top of you. He kissed you immediately, pushing his tongue in your mouth. He grabbed one of your legs under your knee and pulled on it, and you hooked both of your legs around his waist, keeping his body close to yours. Your hands roamed his body, while the two of you kissed, caressing his huge muscles on his arms, shoulders and back. You noticed that in the past few weeks since he was living with you he put on some weight, making him look even stronger than before.

Sam pulled away and sat on his heels, grabbing your dress and starting to push it up on your body. When he reached your ass, you put your feet flat on the mattress and pushed your lower body up, so he can push the dress further, and when it was around your waist, you sat up, and Sam pulled it off from you quickly. His eyes roamed your body hungrily, then he pulled you in for another kiss. 

“I missed you.” - he said as he started kissing your neck, referring to the past couple of days, when he barely saw you.

You smiled and felt as his hands traveled up on your back, grabbing the clasp of your bra.

“And I missed your body.” - he said in a low voice as he unhooked it, and pulled the straps off your shoulders, throwing the bra somewhere in the room, while he looked down at your chest.

You saw as he let out a big sigh and he looked up at you with admiration while he pushed you on your back. He put his elbows on the mattress on either side of your head and he caressed your hair, pecking your lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” - he whispered and he started nibbling on your neck, going lower with each small bite.

You ran your fingers through his hair, your small moans and heavy breathing filling the room.

Sam cupped your breasts in his palms and massaged them, while he circled his tongue around one of your nipples. He then captured it between his lips and sucked on it firmly, making you moan loudly, pushing yourself more into him. Sam looked up at you while he did the same to your other breast. He saw as you looked down at him, biting your lip, and he felt against his chest as you moved your hips a few times, giving him hints of what you wanted him to do.

He smirked and pushed himself up in a kneeling position. He grabbed the hem of your stocking again and he tugged them down quickly, then he grabbed one of your legs, lifted it up to his face and he kissed the inside of your leg next to your knee. He bit your skin above it then he licked it, and he traveled all the way like this up your leg, until he reached your panties, while he was looking deep into your eyes. 

You were panting heavily under him and you could tell by the smirk on his face that he loved that he had this effect on you. He laid on his stomach between your legs and he put them over his shoulders. He turned his head a little while still looking at you and he sucked on the skin on your other thigh, watching you whimper in his arms. His smirk widened when he saw that you let out a frustrated sigh.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” - he teased, still nibbling on your skin.

You looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

“You have no idea how many times I imagined this.” - you replied panting and you saw the smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes darken.

He suddenly pulled your panties aside and he pushed his head forward. He didn’t waste any time as he captured your clit between his lips and sucked on it hard, while he flicked his tongue against it. A loud, high pitched moan escaped your mouth and you lifted your hips from the bed, pushing your pussy more into his mouth. 

Sam growled, grabbed your hips and pushed you back roughly on the bed. He only let go of your clit for second, so he can grab your panties with both of his hands and tear it apart, the action turning you on even more. He put his lips around your clit again, sucking on it roughly. You were so wet that he could already feel that his face was covered with your juices. He started moving his head against your pussy, and you felt as he pushed a finger inside you. 

“Oh my god!” - you moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of his hair, keeping his head in place.

You started moving your pussy against his face, trying to get more friction on your clit against his tongue, while he was still sucking on it.

He was a fucking a liar. There’s no way that somebody who ‘did this a long time ago’ can be this good. You could already feel your orgasm approaching and he just barely started. 

You felt that he moved his finger in your pussy, gently poking your walls.

'Please find it, please find it, please fi…’ - your line of thought was rudely interrupted by a loud, high pitched moan, that escaped your mouth. 

You heard as Sam hum against your pussy and felt as he started rubbing that spot inside you mercilessly.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cum!” - you whimpered as you started to rub yourself against him harder. - “Sam!” - you whined and you pushed your head back against the mattress and arched your back. 

Suddenly your hips jerked violently and Sam sucked your clit even harder if it was possible, while he was still stimulating your sweet spot. Your hips were in the air, and Sam moved his hand under you, to help you keep yourself like that until you ride out your orgasm on his face, while he listened to your voice as it grew weaker and weaker with the loud screams which left your mouth with each wave of pleasure.

When you stopped moving against him, he let go of your clit and lowered your hips down on the mattress. He pulled out his finger from you and he licked it, then he wiped his mouth and his face, and he watched your chest rise and fall while you were panting heavily, with a smile on his face. 

He crawled next to you, laying on his side, keeping himself up on one of his elbows. He put his other arm around you, and turned you, so you were facing him. You snuggled close to him, still not able to get over how amazing he made you feel. He caressed your side and thigh, while he was kissing your forehead, face, nose and mouth, several times.

“Worth the wait?” - he asked quietly.

You smiled up at him with sparkling eyes.

“I don’t know, maybe we should do it again, to make sure.” - you said making him laugh and he kissed you happily.


	27. Chapter 27

You kissed Sam back, opening your mouth to him. His tongue gently brushed against yours, and you felt him caressing your side with his hand. You hooked your leg over his hip, and he pulled you closer to him, his hand sliding to your ass, rubbing it. When your pussy touched the bulge in his pants, you pulled away from the kiss, looking at him in surprise.

Sam smiled at you shyly, and you smiled back at him. You pushed him on his back, grabbed the hem of his pants, along with his briefs, and tugged them down, while Sam raised his hips from the bed to assist you, his eyes never leaving yours.

When his clothes were on the floor, you straddled him, and grabbed his cock, pumping it slowly a few times. Sam’s hands were on your waist, and he licked his lips when he looked down, seeing as you slowly lowered yourself down on him.

When your pussy touched his cock, you moved your hips a little, making it wet so it would slip more easily inside you. When you did that, Sam let out a shaky breath.

He knew you didn’t have to use condoms, since he saw in the cabinet in the bathroom that you were on pills. He remebered that first he was afraid when he saw them, he thought that you were taking them, because you met someone, but then after some research he learnt that single women took them too, because it helps with their periods.

And now he was glad, because the thought that he could be inside you without any barrier between you, made him even more turned on.

“You ready?” - you asked with a small smile on your lips.

You were a little nervous too, because you were afraid that it’s gonna hurt. He was big, and you haven’t had sex for over a year.

Sam bit his lower lip and nodded at you. He wanted to slam his dick in you as hard as he could, he didn’t have sex for over a decade after all. But he didn’t want to hurt you, and he too thought it would be best if you lead the tempo.

You positioned his cock at your entrance and slowly lowered yourself down. You were looking at Sam, while he was looking at where the two of you were now connected. When only the tip was inside you, you saw how he closed his eyes with furrowed brows, and threw his head back against the pillow, meanwhile he squeezed your hips, making you stop.

Sam tried to hold himself back, keeping from thrusting his hips up. Your pussy was incredibly wet and warm, he almost forgot what it felt like to be inside of a woman.

You watched how his chest rose and fall with each breath he took. When you felt him loosening his grip on you, you slowly started to lower yourself more. When he was half inside you, you stopped, feeling how he was stretching you painfully. You were panting heavily, and Sam opened his eyes to look at you.

“You okay?” - he asked in a breathless voice, while he made circling motions with his thumbs against your skin.

You nodded.

“Yeah, just have to get used to it.” - you replied then gave him a coy smile. - “You’re very big.”

Sam smirked up at you and he helped you move yourself up, then slowly down, making his cock go a little deeper in you, while he was watching your face for any pain.

“And you’re very tight.” - Sam replied, making you blush.

He looked down again while he helped you move again, seeing how your pussy swallowed his dick more and more.

“And very wet.” - he breathed looking in your eyes again. - “You feel so good.”

You shuddered, feeling how your pussy throbbed with pleasure at his words. You lowered yourself down more, taking his dick fully inside you.

Both of you moaned loudly and stopped moving. You lowered your hands to his stomach, and his hands slid from your hips to your ass, squeezing them, making your hips move a little. You leant your head back moaning, and you let him guide you.

God, his cock felt so good in you, like it was meant to be there.

You looked down at him again, and Sam saw how your eyes were darker, and full of lust. He saw as you lifted your hands from his stomach to your breast and you cupped them, letting out delicious moans, while you massaged them, and he felt how you started to move your hips faster.

He growled and squeezed your ass harder, while his eyes roamed your body, admiring the way you moved on top of him.

“You’re so beautiful, babygirl.” - he said in a low voice, and by the look in his eyes, you knew he meant them.

You bit your lip, and moved your hands higher, your fingers caressing their way up your neck, the side of your face, into your hair, while you moved yourself more firmly against Sam.

You pulled your braid over your shoulder and took out the rubber, then you ran your fingers through it, making your hair cascade down in soft curls.

Sam moaned loudly, and he sat up, one of his arms, circled your waist, pulling you close to him, while his other hand went in your hair, and he smoothed his fingers through your locks.

He kissed you passionately, and you felt how he started to move his hips too, making his dick go even deeper, because of this new position.

You pulled away from the kiss, and squeezed his shoulders, panting heavily while Sam kissed your neck, biting and sucking it.

“You’re a dream come true, Y/N.” - he said between kisses. “A fucking dream come true.” - he repeated, then looked up at you. - “Did you dream about this?”

You nodded, touching your forehead against his, cupping his cheek, while louder and louder whimpers left you mouth.

Sam groaned and he started to move his hips rougher, while he squeezed your ass harder, making you cry out. He kissed you again firmly, then pulled away.

“Did you dream about me fucking you?” - he asked in a husky voice, and pecked your lips.

“Yes.” - you said in a high pitched tone.

“How am I fucking you in your dreams?” - he asked, looking deep in your eyes, already knowing the answer.

You narrowed your eyes a little, trying to look at him in the most slutry way possible.

“Hard.”

Sam’s eyes darkened and an animalistic growl left his mouth. He grabbed your arms, which were around his neck, and he lifted them from him, then he pulled himself out from you and pushed you on the mattress next to him. He got on his knees and your eyes widened when you catched on what he wanted to do. You quickly got on all fours and bent your back, making it curve at the middle. Sam grabbed your hips firmly and with a smooth move, he slammed himself inside you again, making you cry out in pleasure.

Sam kept thrusting in you with a fast pace, and he watched as you slowly lowered yourself down on the mattress, moaning louder and louder. He followed you panting heavily, letting go of your hips and putting his hands on either side of your head, lowering himself down to his elbows.

You were trying to keep your ass up in the air, while he was slamming his dick inside your pussy hard with each thrust. You felt as his chest touched your back, and you moved your arms a little to grab his hands.

Sam smiled and buried his face in your hair.

“Did I find your spot, baby?” - he asked as he entwined his fingers with yours, and felt how you squeezed his hands hard, moaning loudly.

“Right there, don’t stop it, please don’t stop!” - you begged him, trying to move your hips backwards, so you can make the pleasure bigger if it was possible.

Sam loved the effect he was having on you. You were practically begging him to fuck you as hard as he could and he was more than happy to oblige. Your pussy was wetter and more tight with each thrust, and he could feel his orgasm approaching fast. He smiled at your words, he would be crazy if he would stop now.

He moved his hips rougher, then he let go of one of your hands. You felt how he moved it under you, very close to your pussy.

“Want me to make you come?” - he panted next to your ear.

“Yes, Sam, please!” - you said, turning your head to the side, trying to look at him.

“Scream for me, princess!” - he demanded, and he put his fingers on your clit, rubbing it roughly.

You did as you were told when another thrust later your orgasm hit you harder then ever before. Your cries grew louder and louder with each perfectly aimed thrusts, while his cock rubbed against your sweet spot sending waves of pleasure through your body, making it move wildly under Sam.

Sam felt how your pussy squeezed him hard, and suddenly you became incredibly wet.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!” - he groaned loudly when his cock twitched hard in you, and he tried to push himself as deep in you as he could with each thrust, while he shooted his seed inside you.

Sam’s whole body trembled when he experienced the most powerful orgasm of his entire life. He panted heavily and collapsed on top of you, but he tried to keep himself up a little, to not to crush you.

He felt as your body was shaking under him, then he heard you sniff. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look at your face.

Your head was sideways on the pillow, and he moved your hair, uncovering it. He saw that you had your eyes closed while tears were rolling down your cheeks, quiet sobs leaving your mouth once in a while.

Sam could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, then he rather kill himself in the most painful way possible, than seeing you in pain, especially if it was because of him.

“Y/N?” - he asked quietly. - “Y/N, did I hurt you?” - he slowly pulled himself out of you, almost afraid to move.

You opened your eyes, and when you looked at him, he saw as they welled up with more tears. You suddenly turned on your back under him, and circled your arms around his neck, pulling his body on yours fully, kissing him passionately. Sam frowned, but he kissed you back, letting your tongue enter his mouth, fighting for dominance. He was keeping himself up on his elbows, and he caressed your hair lovingly.

When he heard you sniff again, he pulled away, and looked at you a little calmer, but still worried about your tears.

“Baby, why are you crying?” - he whispered, wiping your tears away.

You closed your eyes and gulped down the lump in your throat. You let out a shaky breath and looked deep in his eyes, caressing his hair on the back of his head.

“I love you.”


	28. Chapter 28

Sam’s eyes widened and his whole body froze when the words left your mouth.

Did you just say you love him?

His heart still beated hard in his chest, and it didn’t seem like it’s going to slow down soon, not now that a warm feeling growed in it quickly, and it exploded through to the rest of his body, making goosebumps appear on his skin.

He was unable to move, he couldn’t do anything else beside staring at you. One of his hands was still cupping your cheek, his thumb resting a little below your eye, where he wiped away your tears a moment ago. When another one rolled down your cheek and touched his finger, he blinked and he furrowed his brows, making the wrinkles on his forehead deepen.

“What did you say?” - he asked, but he was pretty sure that he heard you right.

He just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that this gorgeus creature, this beautiful guardian angel, who was laying in his arms could really feel that way about him.

A shaky breath left your mouth, and your lips started to tremble. You looked away from him and tried to keep in the sobs which wanted to escape you.

He didn’t say it back.

You shouldn’t have said it in the first place. You two only met a few weeks ago and just had sex for the first time, and you confessed your feelings for him right after.

You pulled your hands away from his neck, putting them on his shoulders, trying to push him away.

Sam’s frown deepened and he grabbed your wrists, holding them between your bodies. Your head was turned on the side on the pillow, and Sam saw how it became damp when your tears hit it. His features softened and he leaned down, kissing your cheek softly.

“Say it again.” - he wispered and kissed your cheek again, then your temple, your ear, your jaw, your neck.

Your heart started to beat even faster and you turned your head to look up at him. When you saw his face, a small smile appeared on your face. He was looking at you like a little child would look at their present on Christmas day, waiting to rip off the paper it was wrapped in, to see if the present was really what they were wishing for.

“I love you.” - you whispered back to him.

You watched shocked as a single tear rolled down on his cheek and he suddenly leaned down, pushing his lips forcefully against yours.

He let go of your wrists, wrapping his arms around you, keeping your body close to his, while your arms circled around his neck.

“I love you too.” - he whispered, then kissed you again eagerly. - “I love you so much.”

You smiled against his lips, while the tears continued to pour from your eyes. When you sniffled again, Sam pulled away, looking at you with a smile.

“I hope they are happy tears?”

You grinned, then let out a sigh.

“Nah, this is the worst day of my life.”

Sam laughed and wiped your tears away.

“Mhm, mine too.” - he smirked, then he looked up like he was thinking. - “Actually it could be worse…”

“How?” - you asked, playing with his hair, on the back of his neck.

“We could still be kissing. That would be terrible!”

“Yeah, let’s never do that again.” - you said grinning at him as you saw that his face was getting closer and closer again, his eyes shining with a playful glow.

“Deal, I hate kissing you.” - he murmured, his forehead was touching yours now.

“Me too, you’re terrible at it.” - you whispered back.

He captured your lips with his, kissing you softly.

“You could use some practice too.” - he said, then he pushed his tongue in your mouth, both of you letting out a small moan.

The kiss became deeper and after a few seconds both of you ran out of breath.

When Sam pulled away, he made a disgusted face.

“Eww.”

You laughed out loud and slapped his arm playfully. He grinned, kissed your cheek and asked.

“Are you hungry?”

You nodded, smiling.

“Good. I made lasagna.”

Your eyes widened, and you licked your lips, while an excited hum left your mouth.

Sam laughed, pecked your lips, then stood up and pulled on his boxer briefs. When you sat up, Sam turned to you and shook his head.

“U-uh. Stay in bed, babygirl, I’ll bring the food.” - he said with a wink and a charming smile.

You let out a dreamy sigh, and slowly sank down in the bed, looking at him lovingly.

“Hurry back.” - you said, lifting one of your hands to your face, biting your forefinger.

Sam let out a big sigh, and he slowly started backing towards the door, admiring your messy hair, flushed cheeks, and beautiful skin, now marked by him in multiple places.

“I love you.” - he said with sparkling eyes, as he reached behind him, opening the door.

You smiled and leant your head to one side.

“I love you too.” - you answered as he backed out of the room, seeing how his smile widened at your words, before he walked to the kitchen.

About two minutes later Sam came back to the room, but you looked at him in question when he didn’t bring the food. Sam walked next to you and leaned down with a smirk.

“Change of plans.” - he said as he lifted you up, while the blanket was still around you.

“What are you doing?” - you asked with a giggle as he carried you to the living room.

“It’s almost 8, your favourite movie’s gonna start soon.” - he said as he put you on his bed, then he went back to the kitchen and bring the food.

When he sat down next to you, he quickly surfed the channels and your eyes widened when he stopped at the Mummy Returns.

You looked at him grinning, and he smiled back at you. You both started to eat, and watched the movie.

“Remember when we watched the first part, after you came after me to find me in the storm?”

You let out a laugh.

“Yeah, I almost died.” - you chuckled when you remembered how sick you were after that.

“Why did you come after me?” - he asked, looking at you. - “I know I already asked you this but you never really gave me an answer.”

Your eyes softened, when you returned his gaze. You felt how your cheeks became flushed as you answered him.

“I don’t know, I just…” - you let out a sigh and looked at the TV again. - “After you left I couldn’t keep you out of my head and when it started to rain I became really worried… But I think I would have went after you either way.” - you said as you looked back at him. - “You weren’t even gone for an hour, but I already missed you.”

Sam was staring back at you intensely, and after a few seconds of just looking at you he put the plate down and did the same with your plate. He moved closer to you and cupped your cheek gently with his hands.

“I love you for coming after me. I love you for taking me back and letting me stay.” - he said quietly and softly kissed your lips. “I love you for giving me a home.”

You felt as your eyes welled up with tears again, and Sam smiled at you.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

When you heard his words, you circled your arms around him and kissed him passionately, which Sam returned eagerly. You leaned back, pulling Sam on top of you. The kiss became deeper and more heated and when you ran out of breath, you pulled away.

“I thought you hated kissing me.” - you said playfully, while you tried to steady your breathing.

Sam looked down at you smiling, loving the effect he was having on you. He moved a little and suddeny you felt that he was hard again. Your eyes widened and you looked at him in disbelief.

“Again?!”

Sam smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, if you don’t wanna do it again, it’s okay, I mean, it was weird for the first time too…”

You laughed and played along again.

“Yeah, that thing? In me? Eww, gross.” - you said, wrapping your legs around his waist, biting your lip.

Sam’s eyes filled with lust and he rubbed himself against you, making you close your eyes and let out a low moan.

He leaned down, pushing his lips to yours.

“I’m only kissing you, so I don’t have to hear those annoying noises you make.” - he murmured against your lips.

You smiled but pulled away.

“Shut up and make love to me.”

Sam grinned.

“It would be my pleasure.”

You laughed out loud, but Sam made sure that it turned into moans soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Two months have passed since Sam and you got together, and this was the happiest period of your life. He was treating you like a queen, and you tried to spoil him too. Everybody at work let out a sigh of relief when they heard the news, but you didn’t act unappropriate in the bakery.

You still watched with narrowed eyes when Sam flirted with all the women, even if you knew he was doing it for the tips. But after work he always made it up to you, reminding you that he was yours, and that it will always stay that way.

It was just a week before Christmas, and you woke up in the morning, yawning, and stretching next to your still sleeping boyfriend. You both were free today, so you decided to get up and make breakfast for the two of you, so you can eat it in bed. Oh yeah, Sam insisted to buy a bed for you two, and you smiled when you remembered how much he loved when the headboard is slamming loudly against the wall, while he was making love to you.

You got up rubbing your eyes, walking to the window to see the weather.

However when you looked out, your eyes widened and you started jumping excitedly in one place, then ran back to the bed. You kneeled down next to Sam who was laying on his side, and started caressing his hair softly, leaning so close to his face, that your noses were touching.

Soon you saw how he started to wake up, letting out a big sigh and slowly opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw your face and he closed his eyes again.

“Why aren’t you in bed, babygirl?” - he asked in his sexy morning voice, which you loved so much.

You grinned, deciding to tease him.

“More like why are you still in bed? It’s four in the afternoon.”

You saw as his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head.

“What?!”

You giggled loudly at his reaction, and Sam reached for his phone with a frown to see the time. When he saw that it wasn’t even 8 am, he groaned, and layed back on his back.

“Rude!” - he whined and turned on his other side, facing away from you, while pulling the blanket over his head.

You laughed harder, he was acting like a big baby. You climbed on the bed next to him, spooning him through the blanket.

“Get up, it’s snowing!” - you nudged him.

Sam opened his eyes under the blanket and felt excitement raise in his body. Then he narrowed his eyes suspicously.

“I don’t believe you.” - he mumbled.

“Get up and see it yourself.” - you said then you started moving your hips against his ass. - “You can punish me if I’m lying.”

Sam poked his head up from under the blanked and turned his head, looking at you with a smirk.

“It’s a win-win.” - he said, got up from the bed and looked out the window. - “Holy shit!” - he gasped when he saw that everything was white and that it was still snowing.

His head snapped back to you with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“Snowball fight?”

You narrowed your eyes at him

“Whoever gets down last, has their face pushed in the fresh snow.”

Sam looked at you, like he was making a life changing decision.

“Deal.” - he said, but for a few seconds neither of you moved.

Then both of you grinned and started running towards the wardrobe. You reached it first, because you were in the bed next to it, and Sam was on the other side of the room. You opened it, and when you were about to reach for your pants, a hand appeared from behind you, grabbing them, pulling them out and throwing them away, while you gasped.

“Oh sorry, you wanted to wear that? My bad.” - he said totally unapologetic, while he started searching for his own clothes.

“Cheat!” - you yelled, running to them, and pulling down your pajama pants and pulled on the ones on the floor.

“Everything’s fair in love and war.” - Sam said, without turning to you, changing his shirt quickly.

When you were done with your pants, you hurried back to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and a sweater. You saw from the corner of your eye that Sam was pulling on a sock, while he was standing in one leg.

You were always sleeping with socks on in the winter, because your feet were cold, so the only things you had to pull on were already in your hands.

“Huh, amateur.” - you said, pushing his chest, making him fall back on the bed.

“Hey! Now who’s cheating?!” - he asked, but when he sat back up, he saw that you were sprinting out of the room.

“Whatever, loser!” You yelled, quickly pulling down your sleeping shirt and pulling on the fresh one, then the sweater.

You pulled on your boots quickly, but you saw that Sam was hurrying out of the room and quickly caught up with you.

You were hurrying so much that you failed to tie your laces several times, which Sam noticed, when he was done with his.

“Having troubles, loser?”

You growled frustrated in response while Sam pulled on his jacket, walking quickly to the door, chuckling.

You grabbed your jacked and ran after him. When Sam noticed that you managed to finish, his eyes widened, and he opened the door a little, and stepped out trying to close it behind him quickly.

You panicked and grabbed the door, but since Sam already pulled it hardly, you couldn’t stop it. You watched in horror, how your fingers were about to get stuck between the door and the door frame, but you also didn’t want to lose, so you quickly put your feet in front of the door.

It slammed into your boot hard, and you yelped. Sam turned back quickly, hearing your cry, and his eyes widened when he saw your hand on the side of the door, thinking it was your hand that got hurt.

“Oh my God, baby, I’m so sorry!” - he said, rushing back to you, gently holding your hand between his much bigger ones, while he was looking down at it, to see the damage.

You frowned at him, and when you realized that he misunderstood the situation, you pouted, and sniffled.

Sam looked up at you, worried.

“How much does it hurt? Can you move your fingers?” - he asked, looking back at your hand.

You bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from laughing.

“Uh, let’s see…” - you said and moved your fingers, and Sam frowned when you gave him the middle finger. - “I think your ego’s gonna hurt more, when your face lands in the cold snow, loser!” - you said quickly and ran past him, and practically flew down the stairs.

Sam was looking at the stairs frozen in place. Then when he figured out that you tricked him, he ran to the railing and leaned over, seeing as you already reached the first floor.

“You evil woman!” - he yelled after you, but you already ran out to the snow.

He ran down the stairs too and when he reached the door, he looked out the window suspiciously. When he saw you standing in the snow, waiting for him with a grin on your face, he stepped out.

“That wasn’t funny, I thought I hurt you.” - he said walking over to you.

“Awww, you’re so sweet!” - you said, leaning close to him, pecking his lips.

Then you pulled away, looking at him seriously.

“Now get on your knees.” - you said in a bossy voice, and Sam grinned at you.

“Oh, you love it when I do that, don’t you?” - he said suggestively, as he got on his knees, and eyed the area between your legs.

You blushed, and when he looked up at you with that stupid smirk of his, you bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from smiling.

You raised your hand, about to put it on the back of his head so you can push it down to the snow.

“Wait!” - he said, and you stopped. - “We left the dogs.”

You gasped, and you felt terrible for leaving them up in the apartment, it never happened before.

You felt as Sam suddenly grabbed your outstretched hand and pulled you down, making you land in the snow, face first.

“ASSHOLE!” - you yelled loudly, as you got back on your knees, gasping for air, wiping the cold snow down from your face.

Sam laughed loudly and quickly stood up and jumped away from you, when you reached down with one hand to the snow and threw some in his direction, still wiping your face with your other hand.

“You can stay down there, I’ll bring them down.” - he laughed, already making his way to the door.

You eyed his back suspiciously, planning your revenge.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam quickly walked down the stairs with the dogs, and again, when he reached the door, he looked through the window before stepping out. However, he couldn’t see you this time. He narrowed his eyes, then looked down at the dogs. He grinned and unattached the leashes from their collars.

“Okay, guys.” - he said and they both looked up at him, wiggling their tails. - “Can you find Y/N? Can you find her?” - he asked and saw how they started to became excited, and wiggled their tails faster. - “Come on, catch her!” - Sam said, opening the door and he saw as Rocco and Bonny ran out, barking loudly, but then they stopped, and looked around.

Sam walked out and saw as they started sniffing around in the snow, slowly making their way towards a big tree. Sam grinned, leaned down, grabbed some snow and started making a ball.

When Sam went back up to the apartment, you decided to hide behind a tree and make as many snowballs as you can. You knew that Rocco can find you, you used to play with him by hiding from him when he ran around and didn’t pay attention.

You smirked when you heard the dogs bark and you prepared yourself for when they find you. You leaned down and gathered as many snow in your arms as you could without making balls of it, and you stood up, helding it close to your chest.

Suddenly you saw as Rocco and Bonny appeared in front of you barking again in excitement, and ready to jump on you, but you threw the snow on them and they backed away, shaking their fur. While they were busy cleaning themselves, you quickly grabbed a snowball.

Sam saw as the dogs got distracted by the snow and he quickly ran to the other side of the tree, ready to attack, but his eyes widened when he saw as you already threw a snowball in his direction. He turned away, but it still hit the side of his head, and the snow fell down to his neck, under the collar.

He shivered and laughed loudly, turned back and threw his own snowball in your direction. You gasped and ducked your head, and it flew past you. You quickly crouched down and grabbed another snowball from the pile you made earlier, and wanted to throw it at Sam again, but suddenly both Rocco and Bonny jumped on you, making you fall back in the snow.

“No!” - you laughed loudly and you saw as Sam appeared in your vision, grab some snow and push it in your face.

You let out a shriek, and Sam kneeled in the snow next to you, laughing loudly, and throwing more and more snow on you, as you shook it off after each attack, while Bonny and Rocco were jumping around both of you.

You turned your head to the side, and saw the snowballs. You reached out, grabbed one and threw it in Sam’s face.

“Aw!” - he yelled, falling back on his ass, and you quickly got up, pushed him on his back and straddled him, pinning his arms down.

Sam looked up at you laughing, and you saw how his eyes scanned your face. Your hair was a mess, because of the “bath” he gave you, and it was full of snowflakes, and your whole face was red because of the cold.

You saw as his eyes shined in a playful glow.

“You’re the most beautiful snowman I’ve ever seen.” - he smirked.

You giggled at his words.

“Aww, careful, you’re making me melt.”

“Then let’s build another.” - he said excitedly.

You grinned, climbed down from him and both of you started rolling the snow around. Sam made the biggest part, and you did the two smaller ones, stopping sometimes to play around with the dogs.

When all three parts were finished, Sam put them on each other, while you sprinted up to your apartment. You grabbed a carrot for the nose, and a few nuts for the eyes and mouth. You remembered you ate ice cream the other day, so you grabbed the empty bowl from the top of the trashcan, quickly washed it, then grabbed your phone and ran down.

Sam grinned when he saw the things in your arms and helped you put them on the snowman. He found two sticks and put it on the sides, while you put the bowl on the head.

You both stepped back, admiring it, then you quickly pulled out your phone with a grin.

“Okay, stand next to it!” - you said, as you motioned with your hand to it, and walked a little further.

Sam laughed and stood next to the snowman, then he looked around and when he saw Rocco and Bonny he whistled, making them run to him. Sam made them stood in front of him, and he looked up smiling, ready for you to take the picture.

You called both of the dogs names, making them look at you and you took the picture.

You ran to Sam, showing it to him, and he laughed then took the phone from you and he made a similar photo of you, then he sent them to his phone.

“Let’s take another one.” - he said as he put his free arm around your shoulders, and pulled you close to his side, and held up the phone for a selfie.

You grinned, put your arms around his waist, and looked in the camera. Sam took the pic and when he wanted to pull away, you squeezed him.

“Another one!” - you said, making Sam chuckle, but he held the phone up again.

You turned your head and pecked Sam’s cheek. His grin widened and he took another pic.

“Perfect.” - he said when you both looked at it, and he pulled you in for a kiss.

“I love you.” - he said, nuzzling your nose with his.

“I love you too.” - you murmured, kissing him again.

Just when the kiss was getting more heated, you both heard Rocco and Bonny growl. You both looked down at them and followed their gazes. From the distance a golden retriver was running towards them, while a blonde woman and little girl were running behind it.

“Vicky, no!” - the little girl screamed and Sam quickly grabbed Bonny’s collar, before she can start running.

However, when you grabbed Rocco, he already took off spritting, and your fingers slipped from his collar.

“Rocco, stop!” - you yelled, but Rocco continued running.

Sam, the woman, the girl, and you watched in horror as both dogs ran at each other growling, but when they were about to collide, they both stopped and they sniffed each other.

Sam and you let out a big sigh, and started walking towards the dogs, while Bonnie tried to ran to them, but Sam held her back.

When the girl and the woman were closer too you smiled at them.

“Well, that was scary.” - you commented, making the woman laugh.

“Yeah, I never heard her growl.”

“Look, mommy, it looks like Pongo!” - the girl yelled, making the three of you laugh. - Can I pet it?“ - she asked you.

"Of course.” - you smiled, and the girl petted Rocco.

Sam let go of Bonny and she hurried to the girl, wanting attention too. The girl giggled, caressing her head too.

“I’m Elena.” - the woman said, stepping closer to you, holding out her hand. - “And she’s my daughter, Cassie.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the name. His mother’s name was Cassandra, and he remembered her friends called her Cassie. He eyed the girl a little, then cleared his throat when Elena offered her hand to him.

“Hi, I’m Sam.” - he shook it with a smile, and saw from the corner of his eye as someone approached.

“Hey, Vicky’s making new friends?” - the man asked with a chukcle.

Sam’s whole body froze for a moment at the familiar voice, then his head snapped in the direction of the newcomer.

It was him.

He saw as his brother frowned at him, and how his eyes widened when he recognized him.

“Sam?” - he asked in disbelief, but he didn’t look happier even after he realized who was standing before him.

And his next words made Sam’s heart clench in worry.

“When did you get out of prison?”


	31. Chapter 31

Sam heard as you gasped loudly behind him, and he was afraid to turn around. But his body moved on its own, and when his eyes met yours, he could actually felt how his heart shattered into tiny pieces.

You were looking at him, with a frown on your face, mouth opened slightly, and your eyes started to well up with tears, while you were breathing heavily.

Sam slowly reached out his hand towards you, but the minute you saw him move, you took a step back, making the pain in his chest worsen.

Your eyes snapped to the man on the other side of him, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” - you asked, almost in a demanding way.

The man’s eyes widened, and his focus was moving from you to Sam, then back at you, then he finally looked at the blonde woman.

She was looking at him with wide eyes, like she just realized something.

“I’m Nathan Morgan. I’m his brother.” - he said slowly.

Your heart jumped in your chest at his words, but then you narrowed your eyes at him and Sam.

“But his name is Drake.”

Sam closed his eyes and gulped. He slowly opened them and looked at you.

“He’s telling the truth. He’s my brother.”

The tears in your eyes started to pour down on your face, while you felt as anger raised in your chest.

Suddenly a high pitched scream snapped all of you out of your frozen state.

“Daddy has a brother?! Does that mean I have an uncle?!” - the little girl Cassie shouted happily, as she was looking up at Sam with joy in her eyes.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the look on her face and at the words she said. He felt as a lump formed in his throat, and suddenly breathing became harder for him.

The little girl giggled and ran towards him, but before she could reach Sam, Nate stepped between the two of them and lifted Cassie up in his arms.

“No, sweetie…”

“But…”

“It’s complicated, okay?”

Sam saw as Cassie looked at him with big eyes, and with a little disappointment in them. His heart clenched in his chest painfully, and his vision became blurry.

“Elena, take her in the house.” - Nate said as he gave his daughter to his wife.

Elena looked at Sam uneasily, but with a little bit of sympathy too, before she turned around and walked away with Cassie, while the girl was still looking at Sam over her mother’s shoulder. She waved at him, and Sam felt as his arm move on its own and he slowly waved back to her, making her smile.

“When did you get out?” - Nate asked again, making Sam look at him.

“Yeah Sam, when did you get out of prison?” - you asked angrily.

Sam looked at you in worry, and you saw as Nate’s eyes widened at your reaction. He realized that you didn’t know about his past.

“Y/N, I can explain it…”

You cut him off sharply.

“I can’t wait.”

Sam looked back at his brother uneasily. He was torn between explaining the situation to you and asking his brother why did he stop writing to him while he was in prison.

When you saw Sam turn away from you, you wiped your eyes angrily.

“You know what, I don’t care, I don’t wanna hear it.” - you said, turned around and started walking away with fast steps.

“Y/N, wait!” - Sam yelled and quickly grabbed you arm, but you pulled it away from his hand roughly.

“Don’t touch me!” - you screamed at him, while the tears continued to ran down your face and you turned around again, storming away.

Sam looked after you, unable to say or do anything to make you stop.

“She didn’t know?” - he heard Nate ask from behind him.

Sam turned around angrily and walked closer to him.

“Of course she didn’t know, who do you think would be able to love a fucking ex-con, who was arrested for murder?” - he asked in a low, but rough voice, not wanting any passerby to hear him.

Nathan furrowed his brows and replied in the same way.

“You say it like it’s my fault that you ended up in there!”

“I was innocent and you know it!”

“Oh yeah? The evidence said otherwise!”

Sam’s eyes burned with anger and he was unable to stop his hands as they grabbed the collar of his brother’s jacket and pulled him closer.

“I was a thief. I robbed and cheated, but there’s one thing I never did, and you knew this well. I never killed anyone. The evidence made it look like I was the one that killed that guard. But it was Harry.” - Sam said and he pushed on Nate’s shoulder, making his brother stumble backwards as he was looking back at him with wide eyes.

“That’s right. Harry Flynn, my best fucking friend shot that guard, dropped the gun on the floor and ran away, while I was trying to save him. The police found me, as I was kneeling next to him, trying to stop the bleeding. I never brought gun with me on a heist, and I thought that Harry neither, but I was wrong. And because he left it, they thought I was the one who shot him.”

Nate looked at his bother in shock.

“But… but you never said any of this on the trial. You didn’t even tell me!”

“I told you I was innocent and you didn’t believe me!” - Sam shouted angrily at his brother, then he let out a humorless laugh. - “And it wouldn’t made much of difference saying it to the judge either. I was kneeling next to dying man, gun next to us, while there were jewelry worth 70 thousand dollars in my bag what I just trying to stole from the place…”

Nate took a deep breath, and he slowly moved closer to his brother, while he was looking at the ground.

“Harry said he saw…”

“I don’t fucking care what he said!” - Sam’s head snapped in the direction of Nate. - “Do you know where he is?”

Nate’s eyes softened and he licked his lips before answering.

“He’s dead.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at Nate, waiting for him to continue.

“He was robbing a place with Charlie, but somehow the place blew up. He died instantly. Charlie survived.”

Sam gulped and he nodded slowly, as he looked down at the ground again. It was weird thinking that the man who was his best friend once was gone now.

“Why did you stop writing?” - he asked quietly, still not lookikg at him.

Nate cleared his throat, and shrugged his shoulders, moving his foot in the snow, drawing some lines in it.

“We moved away, when Cassie was born. Elena and I decided to not to tell her about you, since she’s never gonna see you anyway. And well, when I thought that you really killed someone, and when I became a father I decided to draw a line, put the past behind me and move on.”

Sam shook his head as a puff of air left his lungs through his nose.

“Do you… uh… wanna come over?” - Nate asked, surprising his brother.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, then he looked at the direction where his sister-in-law and his niece disappeared.

His heart skipped a beat again thinking about them, especially Cassie, who was his own blood.

Sam licked his lips then looked at the direction of the building where the two of you lived.

He shook his head, and looked at his brother.

“I have to talk to Y/N.” - he said as he started to walk towards your apartment, Bonny and Rocco following him.

“I’m sorry.” - he heard his brother say.

Sam didn’t know if he meant it for not believing his innocence or accidentally revealing his past in front of you, or both. But he didn’t turn around, just kept walking, trying to find the right words to say to you.

He couldn’t lose his home when he just found it.


	32. Chapter 32

You turned away from Sam and hurried back to your apartment, while angry tears were streaming down your cheeks.

How could you be so stupid?! Letting a total stranger stay in your apartment, while you only knew him just for a day?!

Why were you so fucking naive?! You didn’t know anything about his past, yet you welcomed him, no, invited him in your home, giving him a perfect chance to use or hurt you!

You couldn’t believe it: prison?! Sam was in prison?

You started crying more when you reached your apartment and walked through the door.

You shut it and your back hit it, then you felt yourself slowly sinking down, burying your face in your hands, sobbing loudly.

Then your eyes snapped open and your heart stopped beating for a moment.

What if he was in prison for murder?

What if Sam was a murderer?

What if he escaped from prison?

You quickly got up from the floor and reached for your phone with shaking hands, but it slipped from your hands and landed on the ground, and it slipped a little further from you on the floor.

You quickly jumped after it and you landed on your knees, reaching for it again, and you quickly dialed 911.

Just when you were about to call them, you closed your eyes, sobbing, thinking back to the last few months. All the laugh and hugs you two shared, and all the kisses and love you gave each other rushed to your mind, flashbacks of every single time where he made you feel safe and cared for made your chest tighten in crushing pain.

Was it all just a facade? Was it all just a lie?

Why? Why did this have to happen? You were so happy, you thought you had found someone who loves you just as much as you love him, who you thought cared about you. You thought that the warmth and the love you were feeling will last forever. Every time he hugged you, you thought that your feelings grew stronger and stronger, making your heart burst from the happiness you were feeling when you were next to him.

You leaned forward, hugging yourself, squeezing your body as hard as you could, trying to make it hurt, hoping it would outgrow the pain you were feeling in your chest.

Suddenly you heard as the door opened behind you, and your head snapped in it’s direction.

Sam hurried up the stairs, quickly following Bonny and Rocco, who were already up, and when he turned on the stairs and looked up to your apartment, he saw as both dogs were standing against the door, furiously scraping it with their front paws.

Sam ran to it, fishing out his keys, and when he reached the door, he heard your cries. He stopped in his movements and looked at the door, feeling his heart breaking.

He closed his eyes, gulped down the lump in his throat, and he slowly opened the door, but nothing could have prepared him for what he is going to see.

You were on your knees on the floor, hunched over, while your whole body were shaking, and loud cries left your throat. Just when he opened the door, your head snapped in his direction and the look you gave him made his blood run cold.

Fear.

He saw as you turned around on the floor, now sitting on it, and you started to desperatley crawl away from him.

“Don’t come closer!” - you cried, as Bonny and Rocco ran to you, and when your back reached the wall you hugged your dog closer to you for comfort and to feel safer.

Sam felt as tears welled up in his eyes and he slowly reached his hands out toward you.

“Y/N… honey…”

“Don’t call me that, you fucking liar!” - you shouted at him, your words made him let out a sob himself.

“Please, I can explain, please, just let me…” - he started to beg, but you were shaking your head the whole time.

“I don’t wanna hear it!” - you yelled at him, wiping your eyes, and you stood up with shaking legs. - “Get out of my home! Grab your stuff and go!” - you said in a weak voice, as you were petting Rocco with one of your hands, making you feel safer. He will protect you, if Sam tries anything.

Sam put his hands on his face, trying to stop the sobs which were ripping from his chest with every breath he took. He looked at you again with red eyes, while tears were falling down his cheeks.

This was it.

This was why he wanted to keep his distance, why he wanted to stay away from you. He should have know that his past will come to the surface, that you’re going to find out who he really was. Just a fucking ex-con who doesn’t deserve happiness. He was so fucking stupid to believe that he could find peace and love, that he would find someone who loves him unconditionally, and gives his life a purpose, and gives him a home.

The past few months was just a cruel reminder what he could have had, if he wasn’t so stupid to fuck up his life by robbing stores and museums…

And now that the vision was over and reality hit him stronger than ever, he didn’t know how he’s going to survive that.

They should have made him rot in prison for the rest of his life. They should have given him a death sentence. He should have started fights with the rest of the prisoners and let them beat him to death, cause that would have hurt less than what he is feeling now.

Just an hour ago he must have been the happiest man on earth. He was woken up by the the most beautiful woman on earth, with soft touches and warm gazes. He was woken up by the woman he loves more than life itself, by the woman who loved him back with the same intensity.

Now this woman was staring at him in fear and hurt in her eyes, making his heart hurt like a thousand knives were trying to cut it to pieces.

He should have stayed away.

He should have told you himself.

It doesn’t matter now.

It was over, and he felt like his life ended with it. Life hit him in the face harder then ever before and there was no way he’s going to be able to stand up after this one.

His eyes slowly travelled up and down your body, avoiding your gaze, and he wiped his face one more time before he slowly walked to the bedroom.

He fished out his old bag from the wardrobe and put his clothes in it, while he listened to your sobs from the living room.

His brows furrowed to an angry scowl.

He was so fucking mad at himself. He deserved to feel this pain, but you didn’t.

He watched helplessly as his body moved slowly, packing his things in his bag weakly, unable to move faster, while teardrops landed sometimes on his bag, on his clothes, on his arms.

He deserved to feel this miserable, he was the one who wasn’t honest, and now he is paying the price.

After he finished, he took a deep, shaky breath, and gulped down the next sob. He slowly walked out the room and looked at you.

You were sitting again, against the wall, hugging your knees to your chest, looking in front of you, as tears still rolled down your cheeks, and your body shook when you tried to keep in the cries which tried to escape you.

You looked up at him as he stepped out of the bedroom and saw the hurt, the pain, the helplessness in them, making your heart break.

Sam closed his eyes when you looked at him, turning away from you and walking to the door.

He didn’t even deserve your look after what he had done.

When he opened the door, he felt as something bump into his leg. He turned around and crouched down in front of Bonny.

She grew a lot in the past few months, and was harder to lift her up, so he scrached her behind her ears, and touched his forehead against hers.

“You stay here, okay?” - he whispered as his tears landed on her fur. - “You keep her safe.” - he leaned away and gave her a weak smile. - “You’re a good girl.”

He stood up and looked at you one last time, needing to say the next words, one last time.

“I love you so much.”

A loud sob escaped your lips as you heard his words and watched paralyzed as he walked out of your home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, the next one gonna be an epilogue chapter.

It was three days ago when Sam walked out your door, and you cried every day because of him. Now it was Christmas Eve, and you didn’t know what to do.

Hell, you didn’t know what to think, you were feeling so many things all at once. You felt betrayed, you felt like he just used you, that he just wanted a place to live or hide for a while. Maybe he escaped, and that’s why he was on the streets, because he couldn’t go anywhere, afraid that someone will recognize him and call the police.

You were sitting on the couch, which used to be his bed, while you were staring in front of you, with wide eyes, like you were zoning out, trying to think.

Rocco and Bonny were laying next to you, sleeping, each dog on either side of you. You looked down at Bonny and gently caressed her fur.

No, if someone escapes from prison the news were full of their photo.

Then you thought about that man, who was his brother. You furrowed your brows, remembering how he said his name was Morgan. But Sam’s last name was Drake, at least that’s what he had said.

‘Maybe that was a lie too.’ - you thought and another tear rolled down your cheek.

So if Sam had a brother, then why didn’t he go to him after he got out of prison?

How long was he in prison anyway? And why was he there in the first place?

You wiped your cheek again, thinking back to the last few months. Every time you tried to figure out why he was in prison for, or what his relationship with his brother was like, memories of you together were always distracted you.

You could still feel the warmth and the love in your chest as you thought back to how many times he made you smile and laugh, how many times he made you feel safe and cared for.

How you started to fall for him, even if you just known him for a few days. He took care of you while you were sick, he held you in your sleep to make you feel safe, he made you breakfast every time before you left to work…

You fell in love with him so fast, and so helplessly, that even after what you learned about him, you still missed him, and felt like you couldn’t live without him.

A few days ago Betty decided to close the shop, so everyone can prepare for Christmas, and be with their family.

And where were you? Alone in your apartment, feeling more miserable than ever before.

You grabbed your phone, opening your phone book, your thumb lingering above the call button next to Sam’s name.

You wanted to call him so many times in the past three days, you wanted answers, you wanted him to tell you everything, why he was in prison, for how long, why he had a different name than his brother, and you wanted to know if the past few months were just a lie.

But this was the first time you wanted to call him because you wanted to tell him how much you loved him, how much you missed him and how bad you wanted him to come back.

You closed your eyes, and gulped down the lump in your throat.

‘He deserves a chance to explain himself right?’ - you thought, and just when you were about to call him, your phone buzzed with a notification of a new incoming message.

\- - Three days earlier - -

Sam stepped out of the building of your apartment, and stopped in front of it, wiping his tears away with both of his hands. He looked around, took a deep breath and started walking slowly to the direction of a nearby hotel.

He asked for a room and when he walked inside, he dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He laid on his stomach and grabbed one of the pillows, pulling it close to his chest, while he was staring at the wall, while tears were pouring from his eyes.

He was alone, again.

He was alone in the prison, he was alone on the streets, and he was alone now.

Looks like that was what he deserved.

In the last few months while he was with you he woke up every morning thinking that his life was finally on the right track, that he finally found happiness. He had a job, he had a woman he loved and who loved him back… He had a home.

He buried his face in the pillow and cried harder when he remembered how you looked at him just a few minutes ago. How the love and happiness was missing from your eyes what made them sparkle, and instead of it how they were burning with pain and fear.

He cried himself to sleep that night, feeling alone and scared, unable to imagine his future without you.

Three days later Sam woke up to the feeling like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and it immediately traveled to the blonde girl who was looking at him from the other side of the bed, with hazel eyes, almost like his.

The girl’s yes widened, spooked that she got caught staring, and she jumped down from the bed, running out of the room with loud giggles.

A small smile appeared on Sam’s face, but it soon faded, when he turned on the side to look at the clock, and his eyes fall on his phone.

Every day he wanted to go back to you, or just call you, so he can see you or hear your voice at least, but he knew that after what he did you’ll never want to hear from him ever again.

He remembered that after the day you sent him away, after he woke up alone in the hotel, he went to the closest pharmacy and bought a bottle of painkillers.

He walked back to the hotel, sat on his bed, and looked at himself in the mirror what was on the opposite wall.

He took a pill, and gulped it down slowly with a little water, meanwhile he watched himself in the mirror.

Then he took another pill, and drowned it with water again.

Then he took another.

And another.

And another.

He didn’t know how many he took, he just remembered that suddenly he stood up, rushed to the bathroom, kneeled before the toilet and made himself throw up, stopping only when he was sure his stomach was empty.

He got up from the floor and stormed over to the faucet angrily, washing his face and mouth, then looked in the mirror again and looked at his reflection.

He had to go through a lot of shit in his life, from his childhood all through the years until he became a man. He was a lot of things, a son, a brother, an orphan, a thief, a criminal, a prisoner, a homeless.

But there’s one thing he never was and he never will be.

A quitter.

So he went back to the bed, grabbed his phone, and searched for the name Nathan Morgan, trying to find his brother’s address.

Maybe he wasn’t ready to see you yet, but he was ready to see his brother.

When he showed up at his place, Nate invited him in without hesitation. His wife and his daughter was home too, and after he received an excited leg hug from his little niece which managed to ease a little the pain he was feeling in his chest, the three adult sat down and they talked for hours.

Sam talked about his life from the day of the trial to the day they had met again a few days ago, and Nate did the same.

When Nate heard that Sam was living on the streets he felt awful, and after his brother told him that you sent him away, he immediately offered Sam to spend the holidays at their place, and as many time as he needs after that until he gets you back.

“It’s not gonna happen.” - Sam remembered himself saying. - “She hates me, and she has every right to feel that way.”

Elena shook her head.

“I saw you two before our dogs ran to each other. She was glowing from happiness, she loves you.”

It was the day before Christmas and Sam closed his eyes and imagined how the two of you would have spent Christmas, cooking and baking together, decorating the three and watching Christmas movies together, cuddling on the couch, wrapped up in warm blankets and drinking hot cocoa.

He considered asking you to move into a bigger apartment after the holidays, since he was working now too and that way you two had money for it.

He frowned, sat up in the bed and grabbed his phone.

Maybe you never want to see him again, but he will tell you the truth. You deserved to know it.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I know you probably never want to hear from me again, but I want you to know the truth about me._

_My real name is Samuel Morgan, and that man you saw is my younger brother, Nathan. We were kids when our mother commited suicide and our father threw us in an orphanage. I took it really bad, I blamed him for our mother’s death and I couldn’t bear to watch how the other kids talked about our mother to Nathan. I got in a lot of fights, trying to defend him, but after a while they kicked me out because of my behavior._

_Nate was alone in the orphanage and I wanted to get him out of there, so I can keep him safe. I needed money for that and fast._

_I met a guy, around my age, Harry Flynn who offered me a job which payed well. He said it’s gonna be risky, but I was desperate and said yes. We ended up breaking into a local market, robbing the place._

_And indeed it was good money. I get Nate out of the orphanage, and we moved into Harry’s place._

_Since I didn’t want my little brother to became a criminal like me and didn’t want him to get in trouble because of what his brother is doing for a living, I changed my last name to Drake._

_Years passed, Harry and I became best friends, and did more and more illegal stuff, while Nathan finished school, and stayed on the right side of the law, meanwhile trying to talk sense into me, saying that I should be a better person._

_Of course I was stupid enough not to listen to him._

_One time Harry and I broke into a local museum. The place was full of jewels worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. While we were packing our bags, a guard showed up, pointing a gun at us and threatening us that he will shoot. Since I never wanted to hurt anyone while we were doing jobs like this, I never brought weapons with me, so I just closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of the shot._

_When I heard it, but didn’t feel any pain, I looked at Harry, being sure that he was the one to go first and I prepared myself seeing my best friend laying in a pool of blood._

_Instead I saw him holding a gun, and when I turned back to the guard I watched in horror as he collapsed on the floor, grabbing his chest. I ran to him, trying to see the damage, and trying to help him, while I heard sirens in the distance, getting closer._

_I yelled at Harry to make him help me but he just looked at me in shock, like he couldn’t believe either what he had just done. He dropped the gun, and ran away, and by the time I saw that the guard was dying, and there’s no way to save him, I was surrounded by the police._

_Since everything was referred to that I was the one who killed him, I was sentenced to 15 years of prison._

_I got time off for good behavior, so I was released after 13 years._

_Since the relationship with my brother got worse and worse because of my criminal life, I had nowhere to go after I got out. I had no choice but to live on the streets and wait for something that will end my life. Maybe a gang who would think it’s going to be funny to beat a homeless to death. Or catch a cold and die from it since i couldn’t get medicine for it._

_I was living with these suicidal thoughts up until a day, when I found a little dog, alone, hungry, and sad. Just like me._

_Yeah, that was Bonny. I decided to feed her and let her live with me. She made me feel a little better, and I could think about other things too than ways I could die._

_I was living on the streets for about 6 months, when one day, while I was eating in peace, minding my own business, suddenly a giant black and white monster ran over me._

_When I got up I was ready to scold the owner of the crazy dalmatian to put a leash on a savage like that, but then I looked up and all the words died in my throat. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen was standing before me and I’ve fallen in love with her at first sight._

_She was the first woman for over a decade who smiled at me and treated me like I was a human being too, and when she walked away, I thought I was never going to see her again._

_Then she surprised me the next day asking for my help, and I just want her to know that the best part of my life started that day._

_I’m sorry this letter got so long, I just wanted you to know who I really am, and wanted to thank You for making me the happiest man on earth in the past months._

_I’m going to love you forever:_

_Sam_

After you read his letter you were sobbing uncontrollably. Yes, he did bad things, he was a thief, but he was in prison for a crime he never committed. He suffered so much in his life, even before prison, and you kicked him out without letting him explain himself to you.

You felt terrible and with shaking hands you sent a quick reply to his long letter.

Sam walked in the kitchen and after he greeted Nate, Elena and Cassie, he sat down at the table too, ready to eat breakfast. Just when he was about to reach for the coffee, his phone vibrated and his eyes snapped to it, seeing on the screen that it was a message from you.

His heart started beating harder in his chest, and for a few minutes he was afraid to open it.

When he finally prepared himself as best as he could, he read it. A shaky breath left his lips and tears welled up in his eyes as he read your short reply over and over again. A small laugh escaped him as his heart bursted with happiness again.

While Nate and Elena watched him with a smile, Cassie was looking at her uncle in confusion as he jumped up from the table, gave a kiss on the cheek to all of them then ran to the guestroom to grab his bag, and ran out the front door.

Sam was running through the streets like a maniac, making people look at him with a frown, but he couldn’t keep the smile off from his face as your message was playing on repeat in his mind. It was only two words, but it made his legs carry him faster and faster with each step.

_Come home._


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a year after the events of the last chapter.

It was the most wonderful time of the year again, well, this year it definitely was, because last time you almost ruined it when you kicked the love of your life out of your apartment.

Sam and you agreed that he’s gonna cook the dinner, and you’re going to take care of the dessert, and decorate the tree. You decided to make the dessert first so Sam could have the kitchen for himself while you were decorating. Just when you were adding the last ornament, you heard as Sam walked out of the kitchen.

“It’s so weird that even with the tree inside we still have so much room.” - he said and you turned to him with a smile.

In the summer, both of you agreed on to move in a bigger apartment. Everything was bigger in it, and it even had one more room, so Cassie could sleep over, whenever she wanted.

Sam walked over to you, circled his arms around your waist, as he looked at the Christmas tree.

“It’s beautiful, darling.” - he said, kissing your hair. - “Wanna eat dinner first, or should we give the presents?”

Your eyes widened and you turned around in his arms, looking at him in shock.

“Presents?! I thought we agreed that we don’t buy presents for each other!”

Sam gave you a playful pout. He bought something for you, but he didn’t mind that you didn’t, he had some ideas how you could make it up to him after all…

“Really? A pout? You’re not even mad that I haven’t bought you anything?”

Sam just looked at you with admiration in his eyes, while he shook his head and caressed your sides.

“I have everything I want in my arms.”

You smiled at him, touched buy his words, then you saw how he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Orrr, since everything is closed now, maybe I can ask for something, which can’t be exchanged for money… Well, unless someone is working as a wh…”

“Oh my god!” - you slapped his arm, making him laugh loudly at your reaction. - “Well, since you don’t care if you get presents or not…” - you started as you stepped away from him and reached behind the tree, pulling out a big flat gift, wrapped in pretty Christmas paper, and walked past Sam. - “…I give this to the neighbour, I’m sure he’s gonna apprecia…”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” - he said as he grabbed one of your arms, and pulled you back to him. - “What’s that?” - he asked excited.

You smiled as he was eyeing it, and you held it out for him.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy!”

Sam grinned widely, and sat on the couch, putting the gift in his lap, trying to open it without damaging the paper too much, but then he got impatient and teared it apart.

You laughed and sat next to him so you can better see his reaction.

His eyes widened as he saw the book inside.

“A General History of the Robberies and Murders of the Most Notorious Pyrates! That was my favourite book as a kid!” - he said excited.

“Yeah, Nate told me how sad you were when you didn’t find it before you moved into the orphanage.”

“And it looks like the one which I had.” - he said as he quickly went through the pages.

“Mhm, I grabbed your brother and told him we’re not stopping until we find the right edition.”

Sam laughed and he leaned over to kiss you softly.

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

You kissed him back and Sam put the book down on the coffee table.

“Okay, since you were on the nice list this year…” - Sam started and he got up from the couch and walked out of the room quickly.

You giggled quietly, waiting for him to come back, and your eyes widened, when he came back with a big box, which the size of a microwave.

“Saaaaam!” - you stood up, looking at the nicely wrapped box with wide eyes, which Sam put on the floor.

“Come on, open it!” - Sam said smiling and he sat back down on the couch, waiting for you to start.

You kneeled on the other side of the box, so you were facing Sam. You looked up at him with a quick smile, and you started unwrapping it.

You teared down the paper and opened the simple white box, looking inside.

“Oh my God I knew it, you’re such a troll!” - you yelled as you pulled out another, little smaller box, wrapped in Christmas paper.

Sam laughed loudly, he couldn’t wait until you reach the last box, but on the other hand he was sure you’re gonna throw a tantrum before you get there.

You sighed, but couldn’t keep the smile off your face, and you narrowed your eyes at Sam, starting to unwrap the next box. When you opened it, you rolled your eyes, and quickly pulled out the even smaller box. Sam chuckled, watching you as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

You quickly teared down the paper, opened it and give Sam a miserable look.

“Saaaam!” - you whined with a pout.

“Come on, you’re almost there.” - he encouraged you.

You unwrapped another box.

“I swear to God, if there’s another box…” - and there was another.

“Wasting all these papers…” - you said after another.

“Sam, seriously, I’m gonna throw it out the window!”

“Okay, it can’t get smaller than that…”

“Well…it did.”

Sam looked at you with a big smile, biting his lip waiting with rapidly beating heart for you to open the box in your hands. It was the last one.

You looked up at Sam frustrated as you opened the box.

“If all of this was for some stupid keychain…!” - you started to say as you looked inside the box.

There was a small, dark blue jewelry box in it. You pulled it out and held it in your hands and you suddenly found it hard to breathe. You looked back at him with a radiant smile and he saw that there were tears welling up in your eyes.

Sam looked back at you with warm eyes, but didn’t say anything.

You sniffled and an excited laugh left your lips as you opened the box. Your eyes grew wide when you saw a pair of diamond earrings. Wait, what?

You frowned at it, then you gulped, and forced a smile on your lips, when you looked back up at Sam.

“You like it?” - he asked as he stood up, walked over, and kneeled down next to you.

You looked down at the earrings again. Well, they were pretty and you liked them, but you thought that something else was going to be in the box, and now you were a little disappointed.

Very disappointed.

“Yeah, they’re pretty.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he saw perfectly that you were faking your reaction, and couldn’t torture you any longer.

“Good, cause I got you something else which will look perfect with them.” - he said and pulled out a beautiful white gold ring from his pocket and held it in front of you. It had a black diamond in the cener, and several smaller white diamonds on either side of it.

You gasped when you saw it and you rounded your arms around his neck hugging him so forcefully that he almost fall on his back.

“Yes!” - you yelled as you started crying, burying your face in his neck.

Sam laughed and held you close to him.

“I didn’t even ask anything, babygirl.” - he teased and pulled away a little, and cupped your face in his hands, wiping your tears.

“Then do it, before I change my mind.” - you sniffled.

Sam chuckled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Come on, Samuel, you can do it.” - he muttered, making you giggle.

You two were kneeling on the floor, sitting back on your heels, facing each other. Your hands were on his shoulders, while one of his was on your hip, and with his other he was holding the ring between the two of you. Sam opened his eyes and looked at you with an adoring look.

“Y/N.”

“Yes?”

“My princess.”

“Mhm.”

“Queen of my heart.”

“I’m listening.” - you grinned at him, tears still falling from your eyes.

Sam’s eyes roamed you face, while he was drinking in the sight of you, the size of his smile was matching yours.

“You know that you already made me the happiest man in the world, but there’s one tiny thing you could do to make me a little bit happier.”

“I wonder what it could be!” 

“So…” - he said and took a deep breath again, and you started nodding your head, waiting for him to finally ask what you wanted to hear. - “Would you make me a little bit happier by making me spaghetti tomorrow?”

“Saaam!” - you yelled with a sob and slapped his upper arm.

“See! I knew I will screw it up!”

“I can’t believe you did that, I hate you!” - you said crying, burying your face in your hands.

“What?! You already said yes, just give me your hand!” - he said, knowing that he made you happy already, and grabbed your hand, pulling it between the two of you.

You couldn’t help but laugh at this silly dork, while you stretched out your fingers and he put the ring on your ring finger.

“I love you so much, babygirl.” - he said as he pulled you in for a kiss.

“You’re an asshole.” - you murmured against his lips. - “But I love you.”

Rocco and Bonny ran to you while you were kissing, nuzzling their faces to yours, licking them. Sam and you pulled away laughing, petting them.

Sam looked at you hopefully.

“So can we have spaghetti tomorrow?”

“Sam, really? Spaghetti on Christmas?”

“Why not?”

“You have to ask Elena, we’re going over to them for dinner.”

“We can eat spaghetti before that.”

“Nope.”

“Well, good thing I made that today then…”

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody who've read this story, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I was having a fun time writing it! :)


End file.
